


【巫妖AU】Darker than shadow, warmer than Death

by lotusfire666



Series: POI RFR系列 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 80,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 设定：Harold是巫妖，John是他的死灵骑士。非常狗血，一切都是为了谈恋爱





	1. 1-19

-Prelude-

 

Harold盘踞在阴影里，他的斗篷耷拉在地上，成为一个黑色的漩涡。

这里是地下城最底层的地方。没有一丝光明可以进入这里。

他正在出神地研究他新搞到的魔法材料。一百个奥特拉蜘蛛的唾液凝结起来的丝线？这是哪个闲得没事的魔法师搞出来的东西？这种东西的实用价值还比不上两只极地蛞蝓的胆囊有魔法效果呢。贵妇们拿来缝扣子传情书什么的倒还勉强能用得上……

Bear在他身旁呜咽了两声。Harold半抬起头来扫了它一眼，冰原狼站了起来，有些警惕地向头顶上方嗅了嗅。

“放心，Bear，我在看着呢。”Harold安慰它，继续投入到对丝线的研究中去。他需要把这根线穿过两只铂金球的中心，这可是个细致活。他靠得距离极近，眼镜片几乎都要贴了上去，他用魔法定住铂金球，用一根鱼刺代替骨杖指挥着那根线漂浮了起来，颤颤巍巍地朝着球心前进。

就快好了，就快好了。他在心里默默地念。

忽然他手一抖，鱼刺被他不小心折断了，那线碰到了他的手，发出了兹兹的声音，只几秒工夫就融化了。与此同时铂金球也被魔法波动到，落了下来，他顺手手接住，白色的球体一碰到他的手就立刻变成了黑色。

Harold心里一跳，一推石桌猛地站了起来。

“该死的！”他骂道，劈手挥出一个黑色的次元空间，刚刚来得及召唤Bear就连人带空间一起消失在这个密室里。

他很愤怒。愤怒这样人性化的情绪他已经很久没有过了。他疾步快行，他经过的黑暗因为他的愤怒而击出了火花。Bear沉默地跟着他，亦步亦趋，它的毛发都因为Harold发出的静电而飘起来了。

到达次元空间的另一头没有花他几秒，因为毕竟他只是要到头顶的地下城第一层。他几乎是瞬移到了那破落的大厅。

他完全不想看到的一幕在他眼前出现。

John Reese，那个让Harold烦不胜烦的圣骑士，倒在血污里，已经没了声息。 他的周围围着一圈佣兵，还有的正在把剑往他身体里戳。

Harold只觉得自己从来没有这么生气过。他从次元空间里猛地现身，把那些佣兵吓了一跳。他们纷纷拔剑准备对付这个新出来的对手，但Harold连一句话都不想和他们啰嗦，他直接放出大量阴影，从墙角楼顶席卷而来，把大部分人在瞬间就撕裂了，然后Bear窜了出去，解决了剩下的那些。

一切安静下来之后他走了过去，站在死去的骑士身边看着他。骑士好看的脸已经被血污得不成样子，他的眼睛依然睁着，湖蓝色的瞳仁反射着天花板的纹样。Bear在他旁边转着圈子，用鼻子拱了拱他，见没有反应，就抬起头来看看Harold，有些委屈地叫了一声。

Harold叹了口气，平伸手掌，尸体的身上就渐渐出现了形体，白衣的骑士慢慢地从他自己身上坐起身来，有些迷惑地四处看看。

“Reese先生。”Harold叫他。

那幽灵听见了，转过头来，Harold熟悉的脸上露出一个不好意思的笑。

“嗨，Finch。”

Harold很想直接一骨杖砸穿他的脑袋，但取而代之地是他顿了顿，严厉地问道：“为什么要死，Reese先生？”

“每个人都要死。”幽灵无所谓地笑笑。

Harold火气更胜。他大概有二十年没生过这么大火气了。

“不是你，不是现在。”他咬牙道。永远都不该是你。

“我死了多久了？”幽灵见他脸色不善，聪明地避开了话题。

“一分钟不到。”Harold答道。他该死的只不过没看着这家伙几分钟而已，他就死了！还死在Harold自己的地盘！

“你来得真及时。”幽灵左右看看。看到满地的尸体和无法掩盖的魔法痕迹，不由得吹了声口哨。

“认真的，Finch？”他摸了摸下巴笑。“你这个魔法简直就是在明明白白地署名：Harold Finch 阴影之王。圣殿会疯了的。”

“回答我的问题！”Harold抬高了音量。他背后的阴影已经开始不安地乱舞。

“为什么要死，John？”他吐出他的名字时已经近乎于嘶声。

幽灵定定地看了他很久。

“我以为你知道。”John低声地说。

巫妖转过了头去。

“如果我没有来怎么办？”良久，Harold问道。

“那就等下去。”John盘膝坐好，依然看着他。

“这很冒险。”

“冒险是骑士的天职。”John笑了起来。“但我的运气一向很好。”

Harold很想反驳他你根本就是运气太烂没我护着你早死了不知道多少次了。但他现在已经死了，所以说什么都没用。

“……所以你已经决定了吗？”他最终问道。

“嘿，Finch，我已经死了。”John歪了歪头道。“所以是看你的决定。”他坐直了些，看起来有些紧张。

Harold后退了半步，摇了摇头。“你会后悔的。”

John有些着急，他摊开双手，躬身向前，似乎想要碰碰他又不敢。“你看，Finch，你有无限的寿命。”他解释道。“但是我呢？我已经等不及老去。”

他的眼睛在黑暗的背景下闪着莹蓝的光，就像他生前一样诚挚。

Harold想要苦笑。太年轻。太单纯。太浮躁。但他没办法拒绝他的。

他叹了口气，把骨杖在地上一顿，更多的黑暗席卷而来，包裹了他们两人。在一片黑暗之中，只有骨杖上宝石的光芒和John的灵魂之火在闪耀。

“以骨为鉴，以血为证，你发誓忠诚，成为我的剑，我的盾，为我斩杀一切障碍，我的话是你的命，我的叹息是你的鞭笞，从此时起直至时间的尽头。你将作为我的骑士重生，以我为尊。你将失去自主，直到我命令你。你将永世栖居黑暗，除了我，你的主人之外一无所感，你的名字会成为噩梦，每一声寒风都将把你杀戮的啸声传扬得更远。你将永远失去和人世的联系，除了地狱，你不会有第二个处所。你将与阴影同在，这是我允诺你的。全境之内，只有我，阴影之王·Harold·Finch可以呼唤你的名字，那将是死亡和不幸的哀叹之名。”

“你愿意把自己奉献给我，成为只听命于我的骑士吗，你这可怜的幽魂，John Reese？”巫妖庄严地问道，黑暗的阴冷之风吹起了他的斗篷，他看起来就像漂浮起来的一只大鸟。

“我愿意。”幽灵镇定地答道。

黑暗猛地脱离了Harold朝他袭去，把John紧紧地缠绕在内。巫妖看着那茧一般的黑暗，默默数了几秒，猛地一顿骨杖。黑暗颤了颤，不甘地散去，回到了他的身上。

那个白衣的骑士已经变成了一身黑衣。沉重的盔甲裹束着他，他踉跄了一下，似乎还没有习惯新的形态。

“John。”Harold上前一步。

John回过神来，他看着Harold，露出了一个近乎温柔的笑。

“终于……”他说着，摇摇晃晃地跪倒在Harold面前，执起Harold那破烂的斗篷一角，放到唇边轻轻一吻。

 

 

1.

 

六年前。

John Reese·圣光骑士奉令进入大陆北边的暗沼泽搜寻被盗窃的某件圣器。并不是个特别轻松愉快的任务，倒不是说有多困难，找到圣器并没有花他多少时间——他轻易就解决了那个以为自己是飞天大盗无所不能的窃贼——而是该死的天气和暗沼泽的地理环境，让他吃透了苦头。

眼下，他的马因为一步之失已经陷在沼泽里，只剩脑袋还在外面，哀鸣着恳求地看着他，他虽然很心痛，但自己也自顾不暇——为了救它，他也把自己卷进了深不见底的麻烦中。

他在黏糊糊的污泥里小心地放平腿，这个动作让他的上身又沉下去了一点，他的手臂已经完全陷了进去，但最让他遗憾的是他的剑——那柄由大长老亲自授予他表彰他在上一场对地妖的战争里出色表现的剑，早已不知沉在沼泽的哪一块角落里了。

最糟糕的是，北地正值寒冬腊月，这沼泽不光是泥，上面还有冰——正是这看似很厚其实脆弱的冰才欺骗了骑士的观感，导致他们走错路陷入现在这种半死不活的境地。

天色阴沉灰暗，眼看着就要下大雪，被陷在刺骨寒冷的泥泞里的骑士觉得他已经冻得快要失去意识，盔甲沉重得一直把他往下拖拽，而他唯一露在外面的脸似乎都要结冰了。

他大概坚持不了多久了。John有些绝望地想。他叹了口气。想着该死的这块地方估计一百年都不会有人经过，他很快就会这么寂寞安静地被吞没或者被冻死，而圣殿会以为他携宝物叛逃，在他的名字上打上叛徒的烙印。

在他的意识昏沉之间，他好像看到一个朦胧的人影。已经被吞没得差不多的John终于集中起来一点精力，挣扎了一下，竭力叫了一声。

“别过来！这里是沼泽！”他大概是这样喊的。为什么说这个，他也不清楚，骑士光荣的本能作祟，即使自己已经快要死了，也不想再多一个无谓的牺牲者。

但他的挣扎最终还是让他陷得更深了，已经有污泥倒灌进他的嘴里，他屏住呼吸，在心里呼唤着光明之神的名字，迎接着即将到来的死亡。

但是出乎他意料之外，下一刻他觉得有一股巨大的力量从他身下把他托了起来，沼泽恋恋不舍地想要抓住他，但显然那股力量更强，直接把他托上了空中。

然后毫不留情地摔在旁边坚实的硬地上。

John被摔得头晕眼花，全身湿淋淋的泥浆被寒风一吹，几乎是立刻就结了冰，那平时温暖他的铠甲现在在争先恐后地从他身上夺取所剩无几的热量。

他只来得及看到救他的是个一身黑袍的法师，心想不会吧，这救了和没救没啥区别，就昏了过去。

 

 

John醒来的时候有一个瞬间觉得自己已经死了，但随后全身针扎一样的疼痛让他忍不住呻吟出声，这才意识到自己依然活在这艰苦的人世。

他翻转了下身体，发现自己躺在一个帐篷里，身下是一张鹿皮垫，盔甲已经被卸掉了，身上已经清洗干净，穿着柔软的亚麻衣服。帐篷中间有一团炭，正在缓缓地燃烧着。

他艰难地起身，靠近火盆，让温暖驱散身上令人疼痛的寒意。

帐篷的帘子忽然被掀了起来，John条件反射地去拿剑，一摸没有，才想起来已经遗失了。

那个黑袍的法师走了进来。他个子不高，脸色很白，戴着一个单边眼镜，手里捧着本书，走路有一些僵硬，似乎是腿脚不便。他腰侧有一把剑，和他法师的装束很不协调。

“呃，谢谢你救了我。”John开口道。虽然彼此不是一个阵营，但法师救了他是毋庸置疑的事实。

“没关系，我已经收取了报酬。”法师道，抬手晃了晃，John就有些气馁地看到他此次任务的目标——那件被偷盗的圣器戒指在法师的手指上明晃晃得发亮。

“……那个，可以还给我吗？”John恳求道。“没有那个我不好回去交差。”他暗暗下了决心，实在不行来硬的也要抢回来。

法师看了他几秒，忽然笑了起来。他本来拒人千里的面容在这样的笑意下显得异常可亲，就像是个普通的学者一样。

“当然可以，反正光明神的东西对我也没用。”法师答道。“但是你需要为我做件事，John Reese·圣光骑士。”

John警惕地抬起眼睛。他圣光骑士的授衔是秘密进行的，因为他主要负责的是秘密行动，对外几乎所有人都以为他只是个普通的二级骑士。而这样一个黑法师知道他身份，这或许意味着他把自己丢进了自己也意想不到的麻烦之中。

“哦别这样紧张地看我，Reese先生，我这样叫你可以吗？”法师淡淡地回答，似乎没意识到在这样近的距离下，只要骑士一出手，扭断他脆弱的脖颈是多么容易的事。“你似乎防范意识很强的样子，为了公平起见，我是Harold Finch。你可以叫我Finch。”

John愣住了。黑法师很少告诉别人他们的名字，担心知道姓名会对他们造成某些损害。

“真是意料之外的收获呢，”Finch说，把手里的书合上放到一边。“本来我是来看看这里的冰原狼繁衍状况的，但没想到会碰上圣光骑士。正好，你陪我一起去对付那些护崽的大个子吧，我可很讨厌把自己弄得全身是汗。”

John点了点头，没再说什么。冰原狼的幼崽可以被用于驯化成宠物或者坐骑，黑法师们很喜欢用。但因为冰原狼极度残暴凶猛，并且具有一定的火属性，只有在极寒之地才能找得到，对付它并不是简单的事，这点就可以看出对方至少是中阶以上的法师了。

他在脑子里迅速地过了下记录在案的高阶黑法师，没印象有看到过Harold Finch这个名字。要么就是他足够聪明，每一次都能从圣殿的普查中逃脱，要么就是他从未犯过事儿，以至于圣殿完全不知道他的存在。

Finch得到他的回复，就没再理他，只在他对面的另一张鹿皮毡上和衣睡下。——他连这点也让骑士觉得诧异。他是真的对John不会出手杀了他太过确定，还是对自己太有自信？

他也躺了下去，却是正对着Finch的方向。他不可能会把背交给他的。法师的身上有一种浓重的黑暗，他身下的影子在炭火幽暗的照射下跳动着，似乎是活的一样。

这是个厉害的人物，John意识到。也许，比自己交手过的所有黑法师都厉害。

 

2.

2.

 

第二天John醒来的时候Finch已经不在帐篷里了，他猛地坐起身来，对于自己的警惕力下降之低感到不敢置信，随后就发现自己的铠甲已经清理得干干净净放在床边，而铠甲旁边，是昨天在法师身上看到的剑。

他把那柄剑拿了过来。看起来是很普通的剑，剑鞘上面没什么花样，是皮革鞣制，只不过是他说不上来的某种纯黑的皮，摸上去倒是很坚硬厚实。他把剑抽了出来，发现剑身倒是铸造得不错，明晃晃地可以照出他的眼睛。掂了掂重量，似乎也挺趁手。

他穿好了铠甲走了出去，看见Finch站在外面的冰天雪地里，单薄的斗篷随风飘舞，他看上去也不嫌冷。

“这柄剑……？”John走上前问。

“你用着趁手么？”Harold问道，依然在眺望着远方。“趁手就给你了。”

John有些意外，不过想想法师本来也没什么用剑的必要，或许是他从哪里搜刮来的吧。于是点了点头表示感谢。

“那我们走吧。”Finch说着，双手结出印子，凭空就出现了一个次元通道，然后上前几步走了进去。

骑士站在那通道的门口，有些不敢相信他看到了什么。一个高阶次元通道，没有经过漫长的咒语和祭祀，只靠结印就简单完成。这位Finch法师……是他所想象不到的大黑法师。

他握紧了手中的剑。Finch就在他一步之遥的地方，以他的速度只要一剑戳下去，在他来得及放出任何魔法之前他就会死了，而他甚至还把剑交给了他？他到底在想什么啊？

“你在等什么呢，Reese先生？”法师转过身来看他。他的眼睛是宁静的蓝，嘴角有一丝若有似无的笑意，除去他身上的黑袍，他看上去人畜无害。

John顿了一下，也走进了次元通道。

 

 

对付冰原狼确实很难，但并非出乎意料，他早听说过这群畜生的凶残了，出乎他意料之外的是那柄剑真的是一把貌不惊人的好剑。凡剑光之下阴影划过的地方，连冰原狼最坚硬的牙齿都会碎裂。法师说不定给它加了什么魔法之类。骑士心想。

他气喘吁吁地解决了最后一匹朝他扑上来的狼，转过身去，却几乎被眼前的景象吓得几乎停住了呼吸。

Finch正弯下腰来试图逗引一匹神色惊慌的幼崽，而三匹最大最狡猾的狼绕在了他身后，已经作出了攻击的姿态。

“Finch——！”John大喊出声，自己都不知自己是以怎样的速度冲了过去，一把抓紧法师扑倒在地，眼睁睁看着三张血盆大口从天而降。

他闭上了眼睛。

等他睁开的时候他意识到他怀里除了一股冷气之外什么也没有。他抬起头来，发现那三匹狼已经死在地上，有黑色的阴影从他们身上慢慢撤回，回到不知怎地从他怀里脱出，变成站在他身边的法师脚下。他的背后是浓重的黑暗，巨大的影子像有了实体一般随风飘舞，伸展着触手，有几只窜到John的身边又猛地缩了回去，但仅是接近就已经让John感觉到沁入骨髓般的寒意。

三只红色的灵魂升了起来，法师抬起手，灵魂就都飞进了他手里，变成灵魂球，他的手一揉，那些灵魂球就消失不见了。

“……你不是黑法师……你是巫妖……”John呆坐在地上，一时难以置信。

“喔，真抱歉，本来还想多瞒你一阵的，Reese先生。”Finch低头看他，有点苦涩地微笑。这是骑士在他脸上看到过最接近真实的表情了。

John只觉得浑身发冷。巫妖是比黑法师更可怕的存在，他们的魔法超过大部分的黑法师，并且不老不死，强大的大巫妖一个人就可以摧毁一个国家。

“……为什么救我？”他有些艰难地开口。知道收获一个圣光骑士的灵魂对任何一个巫妖来说都是很难得的机会。

Finch淡淡地看着他，他的蓝眼睛看起来多像个活人啊。“因为活着很好，Reese先生。你是个好人，我不希望你死掉。”他略弯了嘴角，看起来真的像是一个真挚而诚恳的微笑。

说完他闭上眼睛，他背后和脚下的影子像是在唱着一首狂欢曲一般疯狂乱舞，把他紧紧包裹住，他就在一片惨白的雪地里像一个稍纵即逝的影子一样消失了。在他消失的地方，那个他应允骑士的圣物戒指在冰雪中闪着金黄的光。

John怔怔地看着，一直到那头冰原狼的幼崽摇摇晃晃地走到他身边，舔了舔他的手，他才反应过来。

“这原本就是给我留的么，Finch？”他轻声地问，抱起那只幼狼。

幼狼温暖的毛皮蹭到他的脸，骑士闭了闭眼睛，把头埋进幼狼厚实的毛发中。

“……还是应该叫你，阴影之王？”

 

 

John从暗沼泽回来之后用了他所能找到的一切途径搜索有关巫妖·阴影之王的资料。五十年前突然出现，席卷了大陆，造成当时圣殿大部分骑士的殉职，然后就销声匿迹了，圣殿对外宣称他已经被封印了，却每年都在派骑士出去以巡查之名进行追杀，所以John相当肯定他还活着。

他没有把这次偶遇上报，他并不想被当做叛徒关起来拷问，因为毕竟是巫妖救了他，又给了他剑和冰原狼。他完全不知巫妖这样做的理由是什么。那个人做事情好像一切都在掌握，却又那样随心所欲，无法捉摸。

他小心地藏匿冰原狼，给他起了个名字叫Bear，因为它看起来确实更像熊而不像狼。

他发现自己越来越注意阴影了。照资料的说法，阴影之王看管着全境的影子，所以是不是只要注视着影子也就相当于和阴影之王建立起了某种联系？

他越来越多地参与进那些和地下世界有关的行动中去，尤其是那些传闻和阴影之王有关的，更是只要有蛛丝马迹就追查到底，抱着些说不清道不明的指望，但总是一无所获。太多是地妖、黑魔法师、低级巫妖干的，不过以讹传讹，甚至有几个自不量力的冒名顶替，John费尽力气赶过去之后往往都是失望。其实想也知道，阴影之王并不是会随便出现在地面的人物，而如果John看到的Harold Finch是真的话，阴影之王的魔法强到可以随心所欲变装成活生生的人类，这意味着他如果想要隐藏没有人可以发现他。

这些不够。他心里知道，这些都不够。没有人可以比得上曾经的那个巫妖在他面前展现出的强大到令人震颤的力量。一直冷到心里，压倒性的纯然黑暗的力量，令人目眩神迷。

他对探索地下世界的热衷渐渐让他的上司Kara Stanton骑士感到忧虑。Kara是为数不多几个法师和骑士双修的女魔法骑士，在圣殿地位很高。

“我只说这一次：别总注视着阴影。”Kara在他出发去地下城前警告他。“阴影会把你吸进去的。别忘了，你是个圣光骑士。”

John点点头，没有说什么。他其实也察觉到自己对阴影不同寻常的热情，但他将其归之为对力量的追求。毕竟身为一个骑士，切肤地体会到强大力量的瞬间还能活下来，那不可避免地他终其一生都将为超越这样的力量而努力了。

地下城的行动里他是和另一队骑士搭档，希望可以找到传说中的骨龙。但John并不习惯和别人合作行动，进入幽黑的地下世界之后他们就分开了。

他能感觉的到，这里的阴影和别处不同，感觉……更像是那个人。

他也不知道自己为何这样确信，他总共也没和巫妖相处多长时间，但他就是知道，这里的阴影更活络，更自由，似乎带着一种警惕式的表情在注视着他。

“你在这里么，Finch？”他对着空荡走道里的黑暗问道。只有他自己远远的回声传来。

“我是John Reese·圣光骑士。我来把这个东西还给你。”他说着，解下腰上的剑，小心地放在地上。

“那只冰原狼已经长得挺大了，我叫它Bear，非常能吃。也许再过一年，我就藏不了它了。我不得不把它卖掉——或者，我把它带过来送给你可好？”他继续对着虚空说话。

意料之中的没有回音。

John叹了口气。自己也觉得自己是疯了。不管巫妖曾经对他多么亲切，他毕竟是阴影之王啊。

他转过身去和队友们在约定的地方汇合，继续下一步的计划。但他们运气不好，没走出多远就遇见狂化的沙漠狐群，眼看着身边的人一个个倒下，血流满地，没多久整片大地上只剩下他一个活人，而狐群们好像杀不完似的源源不断涌上来，龇牙咧嘴地瞪着血红的眼睛，恨不得咬下他身上的每一块肉。John又有了那种生死一线的感觉。

不想死在这里。他想着，却被突然窜上来的一只沙漠狐咬住了手臂。更多的沙漠狐扑了上来，骑士挥舞着剑，却躲不开越来越疯狂的狐狸们，渐渐已经没有余力再继续反抗——

天忽然黑了。铺天盖地的阴影压了下来，有雷霆在其中吼叫。狐狸们似乎意识到什么，一个个松开嘴，惊恐万状地跑掉。

John倒在黄沙上，对着这明明应该感到恐惧的情景微笑。

“Reese先生。”那个他想了差不多一年的声音从他头顶处响起。John抬起头来，看到巫妖正低头看他。这一次，他撤去了点伪装，他的眼睛不再是像上次看到的那种和人类毫无二致的蓝眼睛，变成了黑洞一样，隐藏在眼镜后，皮肤也不是肉色的皮肤，而是青白的，正是死人的肤色。

但John笑得更明显了些。“嘿，Finch。好久不见。”他抬手示意。

Finch似乎愣了一下。他手一丢，把骑士之前还回的剑扔在骑士脚边。

“我送出去的东西，还从来没有收回的习惯。”他说着，转身欲走。

John急忙起身，抓起剑追了上去。

“……你还要什么？”Finch转过身来看着他。

骑士一愣。他其实并不想要任何东西，只是觉得难得见到巫妖，想要和他多说几句话而已。他甚至都不知自己这样的想法从何而起。

Finch深深地看他一眼，又转过身，甩了甩宽大的袖子意欲离开。

“Finch……”John也不知自己从哪里来的勇气上前一把抓住他的手腕，却被突如其来的剧痛电得惨叫一声，向后退了一步。他的手已经被巫妖身上的阴冷毒气侵蚀掉了一层皮肉。

Finch似乎也被他的动作吓了一跳，捂住自己的手腕有些吃惊地看着他。

“Finch……”John苦笑着说。“我只是想问，你真的是那个传说中杀人无数的阴影之王么？”

巫妖站住了脚。“相信你自己的眼睛。”他平淡地答道。

“那么我说你是阴影之王，但没有杀人无数。”John说道，几步走了上来，和巫妖并排而行。

“不要太相信我。Reese先生。”Finch说着，手中缓缓出现了一根骨杖。“不要总是看着阴影，你上司的忠告是对的。”

他话音刚落，就像他来时的那样，在他脚下出现了一片阴影将他包裹其中。

John连忙出声问道：“我要怎么找到你，Finch？”

巫妖没有回答，只是露出半个隐秘的微笑，无声无息地消失在那片黑暗之中。

 

 

3.

 

在地下城的二次相遇之后，John再也没有见过Finch。无论他去了地下城多少回，无论他在那些黑暗的角落呼唤了多少次，巫妖再也没有出现过。

他自己甚至都不知道自己为什么要这样执着地寻找一个连朋友都算不上的人。他只是知道他越来越频繁地注视着影子——月光下的树影，夜晚房间角落里的影子，包括他那柄似乎被赋予了魔法一般的剑影。那些深灰、浓黑、暗蓝、暮紫在他看来变得比日光下的颜色都要生动。不同材质不同质量的物品的阴影也有着深深浅浅的层次，而摆放的次序也会相应引起阴影的变化，这些细节让他不由自主深深着迷。

一年之后他把长得已经明显不像是普通狗的冰原狼带去了地下城，解开缰绳让它跑，Bear迟疑了很久都不肯动，John花了很久时间才让它相信这个黑黢黢的地方会有能照顾它的人——他知道巫妖肯定一直在看，如果说阴影之王在五花八门的传说中有什么唯一的共通之处，那就是他通过阴影注视着世界。

Bear一步一回头地走进了黑暗之中，John等了一个时辰，顺着它走的路线走了下去，一直走到底，发现是堵墙，而Bear已经不见踪影。

他摸了摸那堵墙，微笑了起来。

“麻烦你照顾好它。”骑士对着墙角的影子说。“它是个很乖的孩子，你会喜欢它的。”

 

 

再后来，John还是一直做着骑士的工作，费尽力气为圣殿卖命。有好几次，他疑心圣殿对他有间隙之心，给他派的都是几乎必死的任务，结果每一次他觉得自己快要死了，都会有奇迹一样的转机发生。妖兽突然摔断了腿，狂暴的法师念错了咒语，佣兵的剑碎裂了……总是能让他在千钧一发之际死里逃生。

连他的上司Kara也对他的运气感到疑惑，圣殿组织了好几次审查试图了解他是不是中了什么咒，把他折腾得半死也一无所获。

在John所知道的人里，只有一个人有这样的能耐，而他是绝对不会对任何人说出这个名字的。

他只不过在想到他的时候去擦那把剑，他擦了如此多次，以至于剑鞘上皮革的每一缕纹路，剑刃上每一道划痕，他都一清二楚。他已经把冰原狼还了回去，所以这把剑，是他所唯一剩下的了。

他也养成了一个算不上太好的习惯：深夜入睡前，他会对着屋角的阴影微笑说晚安。有时候，也只是有时候，他闭上眼睛会忍不住想象那片阴影像几年前他见过的那样，幻化成一个人的样子。那个人有张严肃的脸，但非常偶尔地，脸上会闪过一丝瞬即消逝的笑意，他的眼睛闪着睿智的光，看上去挺坚定，但不知为何有一种时刻都在受惊的神情，他的唇很薄，总是抿成一条直线，John想着不知亲上去会是怎样的感觉，他会真的受惊吗？会跳开吗？会杀了他吗？——这一念头惊醒了他。

他坐起身来，喘着气，习惯性地把剑握在手里。

然后苦笑。还真是被Kara说对了，总注视着阴影，阴影会把你吸进去的。

他又倒了下去，在灰暗里看着自己的手，手上还有被阴气灼伤的痕迹，伤口很早就愈合了，只是皮肤的颜色和原本的肤色有了显著的不同，更加苍白，看起来像是在提醒他那是属于另一个世界的颜色。他抚摸着那些痕迹，指尖一点一点地在凹凸不平的皮肤上划过，似乎还能感受到碰到巫妖时那强烈的冷意，锥心一般，给他的身体和他的记忆都留下了不可磨灭的痕迹。

他抬起眼来，习惯性地看到墙角的影子，又想起刚才的梦，把视线移开了。

“……我真是个傻瓜。”他轻声说，闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸了几口气，又张开眼睛，转回头去，把视线投向他熟悉的那团黑暗。

“你在看着我吗，Finch？”他安静地问。“你在看着我吗？”

 

他渐渐地不怕死亡。他比任何骑士都要拼命，有时候连Kara都觉得他疯狂。只有John知道，在他每一次把自己和危险扔到一起的时候，是为数不多他能真实地感受到巫妖存在的时候。非常偶尔地，他在被偷袭者袭击急速转身时，在刀光剑影之间，能无比强烈地感觉到有一道阴影穿梭而过。

这总是会让John微笑。

他对阴影的追逐让他的功勋一路增加，没几年后圣光骑士的名声已经响彻整个大陆，排队等着嫁他的姑娘们从乡间姑娘到贵族少女，几乎可以围绕整个首都一圈，他不止一次回到营地或者回到家里发现床上躺着个不认识的女人，而他只能尴尬地关门出去。这无形中又增加了他的魅力，人们开始传言他有一个心爱的女人，很早就死了，而他正在为她守身。女人们对这时代如此稀少的珍贵情种而感动得落泪，为虚构出来的爱情故事而唏嘘入戏。

只有John自己知道，他想要的永远都不可能活着得到。

他想听影子说话，想看影子波动，想要影子有所反应，但影子，永远只是个静默的影子而已，没有实体，只会随着光的转移而移动。

事态发展到国王最爱的公主听说了他的事迹，也加入了爱慕者的行列，明里暗里示意了好几次被John当做没听明白推拒了。

他对政务毫不感兴趣，更不想被拴在宫廷里，但该来的还是逃不掉——一次任务结束后国王正式地召见了他。

国王问了他几个简单的问题，似乎对他很是满意，他挥了挥手，羞答答的公主就走了出来，想看又不敢看地站在台上。国王开始问John对公主的印象，又问了些未来生活的打算，一副把他当做未来女婿的和蔼态度。

John叹了口气。

“尊敬的陛下，我自觉身份卑微，虽然很荣幸得到公主的垂青，但我多年前早已发誓终生不娶，一生奉献给光明神。公主的垂爱我实在不敢、也不能接受。”他并不婉转地回道。

Finch，如果是你在这里，你会怎样说？他不知怎地就想起阴影来。背弃了光明，一个人在寂然的黑暗里活着，你会不会很孤独？

国王脸上有些不敢相信的震怒，而骄傲的公主已经忍不住开始啜泣。

“John Reese，你知道你拒绝的是全大陆最珍贵的玫瑰吗？我的女儿！你别不知好歹！”

“我无意采摘任何一朵玫瑰，陛下。”John恭敬地说。“我并不需要玫瑰来装点我的床铺，我宁愿隐身阴影之中，为玫瑰们除去让她们不安的害虫。”

公主再也听不下去了，转过身跑回了房间。国王眼神阴冷地盯着骑士。

“很好，John Reese。你会达成你的愿望的。”国王冷酷地说。“我要你，找到阴影之王，然后杀了他。我给你一年时间。”

John深深地把头埋了下去。

“我做不到。”他清晰地说。

国王皱起眉来。“你说什么？”

“我做不到。”骑士说。“阴影之王早就不存在了，国王您应该再清楚不过。”

“那么你就是迫不及待地想去死了？”被当庭驳了面子的国王怒极反笑。“我成全你。”他说着，挥舞了下手，两队宫廷卫队就冲了出来，把骑士团团围住。

John叹了口气。国王什么都挺好，就是太宠女儿，他进宫之前就预料到这一幕了。

“真抱歉，如果死，我也不想死在这里。”他说着，刚想要拔出剑，一直在旁边围观着不发表意见的大长老Denton Weeks站了出来。

他理了理衣袍抓着John的手阻止他拔剑。“国王陛下，请您三思！”他弯了弯腰。“Reese是不太明白事理，但他毕竟是圣光骑士，若是传出去圣光骑士因为拒婚而被杀，与您威名有损啊。”他恳求道，顺便示意John跪下。

国王顿了顿，似乎也意识到自己的决定下得太仓促，Weeks又恳求了几句，让John跪拜了几下，给国王一个台阶下，国王最后终于撤下了士兵，放他们走了。

大长老一出宫门就嫌弃一样地把John远远甩开。

“别以为我是为了你。”他莫名其妙地说。“现在，告诉他，我和他两清了。”他说完就头也不回地走了。

而John在他身后，摸着下巴慢慢地笑了起来。

“你听见了？” 他对着落日余晖下被斜拉成条，清晰可见的城墙阴影说。“别太担心了，Finch，我能搞得定。”

 

 

4.

 

在那之后John便没有收到什么女人的邀请，似乎是公主的事情也重重打击了她们。这让John有了更多的时间舒适地待在自己家里。

他几乎从不点灯，天一黑就任由月光、星光撒进屋里，营造出那种晦暗不明的空间，似乎这样就可以距离巫妖的世界更近一点。

有时候John想这大概算是爱，或许也不是？也许只是一种对神秘的迷恋，就像他在光明下待了太久就忍不住看向阴影一样，他是不是也只是被那个巫妖所展示出来的极小一部分晦涩不明所吸引了？

无论是怎样的吸引，John都知道，他不可能再把视线从阴影中移开了。

巫妖的形象经过这么多年在他脑海里依然清晰如昨，他从来都不知道自己可以记忆这样好，明明他们总共才见过两次，加起来不到一天。他也时常会怀疑自己记忆里的巫妖是被他的幻想美化过了。那毕竟是地下世界的东西，隶属着地狱和死亡，预示着不详和黑暗。可当他看向那月光下的窗棂在地上投出的栅格，伴随着树影婆娑，莹白的月光让影子发出淡蓝的光彩，他便觉得注视着这样世界的巫妖，或许比他想象中还好也不一定。

曾经有一次，他在黑暗里抚摸自己，在试过了所有能让他兴奋的假想女性之后依然兴奋不起来，他被想要释放却不得其法的焦躁控制，脑子里有一瞬闪过了巫妖的形象，这让他意料之外地激动。假想着是巫妖青白而冰冷得灼人的手放在他的勃起上，嘴角一个若有似无的笑，他居然克制不住地兴奋过度。他对着阴影呼唤着Harold的名字，让自己的汗水滴落在暗色的床单上。

他高潮了，很久以来最强烈的一次。在那个瞬间他如同死亡，眼前光明尽失，好像窥看到另一个世界，窒息间仿佛能感受到那阴影有强烈的巫妖气息一闪而过。

那一次之后他克制了自己，再没有叫过那个名字。这毕竟有点丢脸，把一个可能根本不在乎你的人当做性幻想的对象，尤其是那个人还根本不是人。他只是在每次必须得要释放时沉默着，喘息着，直直地注视着黑暗，深深地看进去，直到眼前的黑暗超过了真实，才绝望地闭住眼睛，把一地星光紧紧锁在眼帘之后。

这不正常。他知道。这份心思大概永远都见不了光，就像他知道他永远不可能活着和他在一起，就像他知道光明不可能融入黑暗一样。

他毕竟是个圣光骑士，守护光明的圣光骑士，不是么？

有时候他甚至觉得，这一切都是个幻象。巫妖从来没出现过，是他的记忆出现了紊乱，也许就像圣殿说的那样，什么阴影之王，什么巫妖都是假的，早就已经封印了，早就不存在了，一切都是他的幻觉。他无数次试图这样说服自己。可他的剑，他手上的伤，总是一次次提醒着他，他曾经离巫妖有那么近。他近乎把他抱在怀里了，不是么？他永远不会忘记那一股冷气穿透盔甲，在他心上灼出的痕迹。

他只能看着阴影，长长久久地看着，无数次地希望那阴影里可以出来些什么，至少有一次波动，能够告诉他，巫妖是真的存在，也是真的在看着他。

但他不可避免地总是失望。阴影永远是静默的阴影，安静、祥和，不会对他的注视有任何的回应。

他以前还会嘲笑纳西索斯爱上自己的倒影，而现在，他大概是世上最可悲的一个，爱上世上所有的阴影，只是因为知道有一双眼睛藏在它们背后。

 

 

圣殿已经对他有所怀疑，派出去的任务越来越艰难，几乎都是难以完成的任务。哪怕他运气很好，也经历了好几次死里逃生。而John清楚大长老救他肯定和巫妖有关，大长老也许知道他和阴影之王有所联系。

他这样的猜测在新的任务中被验证了。他被派遣和一个全大陆最恶名昭著的黑幽灵佣兵团一起去地下城寻找某件传说中的宝藏，任务结束后他刚刚松懈，猝不及防就被队友们团团包围兵戈相向，队内的法师对着他连施几个定身术，他逃掉了两个，但中了第三个，刚刚用护符解开咒语，一把利剑就直直地从背后戳中了他的心脏。

他毫无挣扎地倒下去了。

他其实完全可以反手一剑把那偷袭的家伙干掉，再顺势干掉几个前一刻还和他嘻嘻哈哈，现在正在他身上补刀的家伙，但他忽然什么也不想干了。从任务之初他就有所怀疑，现在终于坐实了——圣殿暗地里处理骑士的通用手法：用撇清关系的外人下手，在无人知晓的地点，然后等到十天半个月之后再放出消息说失踪，那时候他的尸骨都腐烂得不成样子，想要查也查不出什么来了。他们倒还体贴地知道抓不住他的把柄因此不能扣上叛徒的帽子。

他的血液争先恐后地涌了上来，身体在急速地变冷。伴随血液涌上来的还有深深的倦怠，对圣殿的倦怠，对永无止息的工作的倦怠，对人世的倦怠。

他眼前看到的是地下城昏暗的天花板，那里有他熟悉的阴影，正以一种永远的安宁和冷静注视着他，他于是也对它还以微笑。

终于，还是到了这一步。

死了的话，就可以见到你了吧，Finch？

你……会来接我吗？

你会让我成为你众多手下中的其中一个，还是你会让我……成为你的骑士？

我对你，多少是有些特别的吧？

所以……请不要让我失望。

 

 

他倒没想到仅仅一分钟之后，他就见到了五年不曾露面的巫妖，并且真的让他做了他的骑士。

而且是唯一的一个。

刚知道这个消息的John有些不敢置信。在他想象中，阴影之王这样的巫妖应该至少有自己的一只死灵大军，但Finch只是淡淡地说太麻烦了，他更热衷于研究魔法而非管辖灵魂。John这才明白为何他一个佣兵团的灵魂都没有收集。

Finch无所谓地说。“都送给你好了。”他说着话，笼着袖子，那一个个或绿或蓝的灵魂球就都飘飘荡荡飞到了John的身边。

John有些受宠若惊。“认真的，Finch？他们可是全大陆最强的佣兵团。就算用作魔法材料都是不错的选择。”

但巫妖只是短促地笑了一声：“这些杀了你的灵魂？我没有即时毁了他们是出于对他们沾上的圣光骑士血的尊重。”

John忍不住微笑起来，他有些好奇地碰了碰那些他的前队友们的灵魂球。“如果我捏碎了会怎样？”他问道。“他们会回到幽灵状态吗？”

“不会。他们会粉碎，从此在三界之中都不存在了。”Finch答道。他想了想答道。“可以镶在剑上增加一点力量，如果你想的话。”

John笑了笑，把灵魂球全都抓起来握在手里。“噢，感谢你的慷慨，但我可不想死了还要和杀我的人一起共事。”他说着，另一只手用力一拍，所有的晶体就都破碎了。那些碎片闪闪发亮，John把它们往空中一抛，它们就围绕着John飘飘然落下，仿若星尘，灵魂之火发出最后的璀璨，洋洋洒洒，在落到地上之前都消失了。

“很漂亮。”Finch评价道，他看起来是真的挺欣赏。

 

 

John花了挺长一段时间才适应他没有感觉这一概念。他能看得到，也能听得见，甚至范围更广，再浓重的黑暗都可以穿透，但是他失去了触觉、嗅觉、味觉。最难过的是被收起来的时候，Finch曾做过一次，那滋味实在不好受，John待了没多久就快要疯了，Finch只好把他放出来。

被收起来的时候，他的眼前是黑暗，伸手是黑暗，维度的感念失去了，让他不知自己是站是躺，是面朝哪个方向。失去了空间感，也失去了时间感，再深刻不过地意识到他的本体是一缕幽火，一个没有实体的灵魂。每一秒都无限漫长，一无所知、一无所有的绝望生生啃食着他的神智，让他难以忍受。他没有肢体，想要抱紧自己都不可以。什么也做不了，什么也改变不了，只有永远苍茫沉默的黑暗包围着他。他被放出来的时候以为已经过了至少一天，但Finch怜悯地说不到五分钟，John就只能沉默。

那完全的黑暗太可怕，他在死去之前完全没有预想到。而一想到Finch已经在这样的黑暗里待了不知多久，John开始觉得Finch比他想象中要苍老太多，至少他的心已经渡过了不知多少个世纪。

而作为死灵骑士John就自在多了，至少他身上穿着盔甲，哪怕他本人实际上并不能碰到东西，凭借着覆盖全身的盔甲，便可以自欺欺人仿佛依然有感觉。

说到底，他大概很难适应自己真的已经死掉的现实。

 

 

5.

Harold同样也花了很长一段时间适应他居然有了一个骑士的事实。他在漆黑寂静里待得时间太久，自言自语习惯了，突然多了个人总是不自在。因为怕黑这种匪夷所思的理由不肯被收起来就罢了，毫无个人领域观念才是最麻烦的，动不动就往他身边蹭，让他烦不胜烦。

更为麻烦的是John的灵魂和他的相连之后，John在想什么都会直接反应到他心里。而John是个极其热爱探索和冒险，跳跃性思维的家伙。他会一边想着到了吃饭的时间然后想到现在不存在吃饭的问题，一边想着巫妖为什么会成为巫妖因为看上去不像会成为巫妖的类型过一会儿又想巫妖有没有骨龙因为传说都有的……

John虽然本人话不多，但他的心灵实在是聒噪得要命，搅得Harold不得安宁，想要认真做些魔法研究都静不下心来。

但最讨厌的是，John大部分时间都在想他。

哦他当然知道John的心思，但这不代表他愿意一天到晚被某人用各种各样的方式在心里肆无忌惮地表白，该死的死灵还不需要休息，Harold的头都要炸了。

看在黑暗神的份上，为什么别的巫妖可以有安静又听话的骑士，他却只有这么一个时刻对主人不安好心的家伙？

Harold深深地为自己当初的一时恻隐之心后悔。

我在看着你啊，Finch。我爱你啊，Harold。那混蛋总是带着一副“我知道你知道我在想什么但我就是不说”的欠揍表情看着他，心里想着这样的话。所以你爱我吗？你在看着我吗？他一遍遍地问，一遍遍地问，直把Harold问得头皮发麻。

“Reese先生，我想你早知道巫妖没有心的。”Harold无可奈何地答道，转过了头去，从手里慢慢抽出骨杖，往地上一顿，在沙地上戳出一圈痕迹。大地震颤着，发出破裂的声响，一个巨大的沙丘颤抖着耸立起来，黄沙四散，铺天盖地。

沙子全部落尽之后，一架巨大的骨龙摇晃着脖子在Harold面前匍匐了下来

卡珊德拉，Harold最喜欢的坐骑。他走上前去，爱怜地摸摸它的脑袋。骨龙是多美的存在啊，壮观又巍峨，从不多嘴多舌，一点不像某个不省心的人类，不，死灵……

“……Finch，我只是随便想想而已，你不用真搞出来的……”John在他身后小声说。

Harold握紧了骨杖强忍住直接把他用阴影撕碎的冲动。“闭嘴，然后给我上去，Reese先生。”如果他的语气有点重，态度有点蛮横，那也真的不能怪他，再淡定的阴影之王被人猛盯着看了连续半个月也是有脾气的。

 

 

他们乘坐着骨龙一路向西飞行。他们正在云层之上，骨龙扇动着巨翅，土地在他们脚下飞快的流逝，头顶是暗沉的天空。这种阴霾的天气已经持续了有差不多一个月了。Harold听说王都的魔法师们正在聚集起来研究原因，意料之中他们会毫无想象力地把目标指向阴影之王。

他坐在骨龙的头部，因为对未来的猜想而心头焦躁，斗篷被狂风吹动着发出猎猎声响。

“我们这是要去哪里？”本来坐在骨龙中部的骑士不知何时坐到了他身边。

“往西边去。一直往西。”Harold答道。

“有什么目的吗？”

“去见一位故人。”Harold神情严肃地看了眼灰蒙蒙的天空。

John顺着他的视线望去，又转过头来看着他。“我可以做什么吗？”他问道。

“安静看着就好。”Harold答道。

John有些不自在地在他旁边坐得更近了些。“你知道，Finch——”

“什么话都不必说。”Harold打断了他。“你在想什么我都知道。别忘了，我是你的主人，你的灵魂是和我的相连的。”

John看了看他，又看了看灰蒙蒙的天空。

“……那你说我的猜测是对的吗？”他低声问道。

Harold抿住了唇。“这正是此行我们需要了解的问题。”

 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

 

他们飞了很久，一直飞到黑夜笼罩天空，John有些难以置信的看着地平线的那头。

那个只存在于神话中的地方——奇迹之地，实实在在的出现在了眼前。所有的阴霾到了这里就被驱散，留出一片蓝天。与传说中的一样，这座不大的岛屿上每一处都覆盖着终年不化的积雪，岛的正中是一座高耸入云的雪山。他们在岛外一块巨大的礁石上降落，当巫妖的脚刚踏入岛内的土地时身后的骨龙便轰然倒塌。

“禁制。”巫妖解释道：“所以我们需要步行。”他抬头看了眼高耸入云的山峰，叹了口气。“我要去的地方在岛的另一头，估计得要明天才能到了。”

他们在星光下行走，这也是生为死灵的好处——不会疲惫，也不会渴望睡眠。巫妖在骨杖上放了颗灵魂球，照亮了面前的路。他们浓重的影子拖得很长，和黑夜化为一体。他们无声无息地走在碎石和贝壳铺成的路上，偶尔交谈，大部分沉默。他们走到山顶时天已大黑了，漫天银河璀璨，星星清晰可见。

山顶上有一个圆形的湖泊，他们就暂时停了下来。湖泊里有些被禁锢的荧光植物，让整个湖在夜晚里发出一种柔和的蓝光，深蓝的湖面同时倒映着天上的繁星，水天交织，一时让人目眩神离。

John站在岸边，为这样的美景而惊叹。巫妖却兴趣缺缺，只低着头在水边用骨杖无聊地戳着贝壳。

“……你来过这里吗，Finch？”John终于后知后觉地跟上Finch的步伐。“真美啊。”

“来过，来过许多次。”巫妖答道，却是一眼也没看那宝石一样闪光的湖面。

“……你不开心，Finch。”骑士加快了几步走在他前面。“怎么了？”

Finch叹了口气，停下来看着John。“你希望我回答什么呢？”他问道。“你真的想听么？”

John为他突如其来的严肃而吃惊。“Harold，”他说。“你知道你说什么我都会听的。”

Finch转过头去，看着那碎钻粼粼的湖面， “如果可以的话，我不希望你参与进来的。”他说。“但是你已经是我的骑士了，所以估计也避无可避，总有一天，不是我，也是别人会告诉你。”

“那里，是我成为阴影之王的地方。”他伸出骨杖指向湖心，没有看骑士的脸。

John神色不变，随着他指的方向看向湖心。

“……阴影之王是从水里出生的？”他问道。

Finch白了他一眼。“当然不是。”他把手放下，找了块平整的地方坐下来。“你听说过窥探之眼和影之匣么？”

John点了点头。传说中黑暗之神亲手铸造的魔物，是地下世界最强大的武器。虽然圣殿极力否定它们的存在，但John早知道如何分辨真实的谎言和虚假的谣言。

“窥探之眼和影之匣其实是一个东西，那就是我的命匣。”Finch说着，好像这是再平淡不过的一件事。

John愣在了那里。“Finch……虽然我很感动你对我的信任，但是……你真的就把这么重要的事情告诉我没问题吗？”

Finch冷笑了一声。“不告诉你怕会太晚。因为明天我们要见的人知道，想栽赃给我的人知道，即将来杀我们的人也知道。”

他神情严肃地看了眼天空。“只有这里的天空是澄澈的……我想你也知道这阴霾不可能是自然形成的。”

John点点头。他并非是纯靠武力才升到的圣光骑士。“这样大范围的阴霾，很容易就联想到阴影之王。用阴影来控制世界什么的。”他补充道。“你在担心圣殿那帮魔法师吗？”

Finch摇了摇头。“控制世界什么的太麻烦了。况且，”他抿了抿唇，看着湖面。“这其实是抑制我的做法。”

John想了想。“因为没有光么？”

Finch点头。“阴霾之下我的影子急剧减少，可以说现在只有正常时候的二十分之一不到。”他握紧了拳头。“这样大的阵仗已经很多年没有过了……”他陷入了沉思，John等了会儿他才继续说道：“而且明白地只针对我，说明对方已经做了充足的准备，目的就是我的命匣。”

他叹了口气，没有看John。“那根本不是什么黑暗之神亲手铸造的魔物，只是两个无知的法师在狂妄之下为了挑战极限而做出来的神器。本来是给圣殿做的，但效果实在太强大，以至于圣殿都感到害怕，他们杀了其中一个法师，另一个逃走了，被冠以了阴影之王的名义全境追杀。”

John震惊地看着他，一时说不出话来。

“听起来挺不可思议的不是么？可是你仔细想想，窥探之眼和影之匣的传说是从什么时候开始的？不过五十年。五十年对于巫妖来说算得了什么呢？人们却已经相信那是上古魔物，甚至还杜撰出来典籍证明它的来源——哈，你说圣殿否认它的存在？这谣言就是圣殿放出去的，他们最擅长似是而非颠倒黑白。”

巫妖看着静静的湖面，深深地叹了口气。“我现在可以告诉你，我成为巫妖的原因是因为我不想死。”

他伸出手来，看着已经不是人类的青白皮肤。

“你可以说是为了保护它，但我有时候觉得，大概只是被它所迷吧……”他轻声地说，尾音慢慢地消失在空气里。

“……那么，它现在在哪里呢？”良久，John问。

“你在问一个巫妖他的命匣在哪里？”Finch好像觉得这是什么再好笑不过的笑话一样笑出了声。

“John，我之所以告诉你我的命匣是什么，没有别的原因，因为接下来的战斗你需要知道这一事实，但是它在哪里？”巫妖摇了摇头。

“等我死了，你就知道了。”

 

 

（补充一点设定，因为Harold是主人，他对John的思想、感情等感觉会比John对他的感觉要清楚，并且可以单方屏蔽，John大概只能模糊地感觉到啊主人又生气了这样，还是在Finch没有屏蔽掉他的情况下。所以说白了就是John想什么Harold知道，Harold想什么John不知道。）

 

6.

他们在第二天早上到达了奇迹之地的另一面，清晨的阳光把白色的海岸线映成了柔和的粉红色，细腻的白沙和白雪混杂在一起，分辨不出区别，美得令人窒息，难以想象仅在不远处就是漫天阴霾。

John跟在Finch身后穿过了这片沙地，一座雪白的神殿废墟就在眼前。Finch在门口迟疑了一下才走了进去，John紧紧跟在他后面。

他们在废墟中穿梭，小心地避开石块，一直走到废墟的正中央，一块已经掉落了一半的光明神像矗立在那里，底下跪了个一身白衣的女人。

“Alicia。”Finch在离她几米的地方停住了。“好久不见了。”

女人没有回头。“……你是来杀我的吗？”她的声音颤抖着说。

“我要杀你不用等现在。”Finch毫无感情地回答。

女人终于慢慢回过头来，John吃惊地认出她是圣殿前任大长老Alicia Corwin，他曾在圣殿里看到过她的画像。和画像里端庄美丽的女子不同，眼前的这个女人已经衰老不堪，眼神犹疑惊惧，半分大长老的风采都没有。

“那你是来干什么的？”Alicia问。她想要站起来却失败了，挣扎了一下最后还是坐在了地上。

“你知道外面现在发生什么了么？”Finch问。

Alicia缓慢地摇了摇头。“我在这里跪了五十年，已经早就和外界没关系了。”

Finch沉默了一会儿，换了种方式问：“除了你，Weeks，还有谁知道我的身份？”

Alicia咧开嘴笑了起来。“八个人。你知道的八个人。”她的眼神开始有了些神采。“噢那些曾经有过的旧梦……”然后忽然一暗。“……以及无法追逐的亡者……”

巫妖打断了她。“就在这里之外，有人释放了大陆级的阴霾。”他的脸色阴沉，青白的肤色显得更暗了。

Alicia顿住了喃喃自语。“……这就是你来找我的原因？”她好似终于清醒了点。

Finch点了点头。“八个人里面没有人可以做得到这一点。”他阴森地说。“所以还有谁知道？”

Alicia笑了起来。“别太小看光明圣殿了。”她说。“即使是你也有被我们逼得要靠死亡逃生的时候。”

Finch顿时震怒，John知道。哪怕巫妖在此地并不能用魔法，但他能从相连的灵魂感觉到来自主人的愤怒的余波。这让他也愤怒起来，不由上前一步，挡在Finch面前，拔出剑来对准了Alicia的咽喉。

Alicia抬起头来。“……这位是？”她灰绿色的眼睛看着John，好像发现了什么，瞳孔蓦地睁大，视线飞速地滑到Finch身上。“一个死灵骑士？”她不敢置信地说。“你竟然把一个死灵骑士带到了奇迹之地？你到底……？”

“和你无关。”Finch再次打断了她。“只要你回答我的问题。”

Alicia摇了摇头。“我真的不知道……”她眼睛里一晃而过的神采又消失了。“我已经在这里忏悔了五十年，早已不再管外界的事了。”她顿了下，闭上眼睛，往John的剑尖上靠了靠。“你杀了我吧……”

“就这样让你死掉实在是太宽容你了。”Finch说，转身要走。

Alicia晃了晃身子，向后靠向神像。“……真残忍，Harold，你真残忍……”

她忽然冷笑了起来。 “Nathan看到现在的你会怎样想？你已经堕落到给自己找替代品了？”

在骑士来得及反应之前，他已经被滔天的愤怒席卷，不自觉地飞身上前，还没来得及收回的剑刃猛地刺入Alicia的身体，把她死死地钉在石像上。

Alicia吐了一口血，满脸惊恐地看着前方。

“……永远，不许再提他。”John的身后，巫妖的声音仿佛砂纸摩擦一般，是他从未听过的极阴寒。

Alicia咳嗽着，想要说什么，但最终没有说出来。John把剑拔了出来，Alicia的身体就软软地倒了下去。

Finch什么话也没说，也没有再看Alicia一眼，转身走出了废墟。

他们沉默无言地沿着来时的路走着。这一次没有插科打诨，也没有欣赏美景，John有一肚子的疑问，但都没有说。反正Finch都知道，他有点不爽地想。

最后还是Finch打破了沉默。他们走在下山的道路时John因为走神滑了一跤，差点摔了下去，巫妖用骨杖把他拽了回来，John觉得自己身为骑士一次次地被巫妖救，有些不好意思。

“我早知道了。”Finch忽然说。“没什么。”

John犹豫了一下，还是开口。“她说的是什么意思？”

巫妖叹了口气。“你已经吵了我一路了。”他摇头道。“我真不是为了你的善于思考才让你做骑士的。”

“……你不是别人的替代品。”他轻声地说，没去看骑士的脸。“……为了这么个替代品我的代价也未免太高了些。”

他顿了下，看向蓝色的苍穹。“有一天，也许我会告诉你，但是不是现在。”

John慢慢地笑了起来。他上前几步和巫妖并肩而行，有些故意地走得离他更近了些。哦Harold，你果然是爱我的。他在心里得意地说。

“闭嘴，Reese先生。”巫妖立刻恶狠狠地威胁道。“别以为我真的不会把你收起来。”

 

他们回到了地下城。巫妖把卡珊德拉在城外的沙漠里又沉了进去，John看着那壮观的骨龙消失在沙子之中，忍不住想起还活着的时候他们曾经费劲艰辛想要寻找骨龙，结果除了他被巫妖所救外全军覆没，而这骨龙就埋在他们葬身之处下，未免不是一种讽刺。

在进入入口之前Finch忽然迟疑了一下，后退了一步，随后从他脚下出现了一丛阴影，飞快地把他包围了起来。

“有客人。”巫妖低声说。“交给你了。”他话音未落人已消失，而John刚刚来得及抽出剑来一道效力强大的光明魔法就把他打飞了。

他翻了个身利落地站起来，把剑执在手上，另一个魔法又追了过来，他闪身避过，忍不住苦笑。这做法可真是熟悉得过分。

地下城的门口，他的前任上司Kara Stanton和Mark Snow正在严阵以待地等着他。

“不是亲眼看到还真是很难相信。”Mark叹着气说。“曾经的圣光骑士也有如此堕落的一天。”

“哦闭嘴吧Mark，”John接下他毫不留情的一剑。“我是怎么被谋杀的你心知肚明。”

Mark挑了挑眉，“我还真不知道。”他策马后退一步，又攻了上来。

“圣殿负责刑罚和密探的Mark·Snow·血骑士会不知道那群老混蛋想要干掉我？”John笑道，避过这一剑后跳起身斜刺了过去，Mark也侧身逃了过去，但手臂被他的剑划出一道血痕。

“现在再来杀我，还搞了这么大的阵势，是因为没想到任务成功却惹了更大的麻烦吧？”他一脚踏上Mark的马，把那畜生踏得惊叫起来，他挥手劈下新的一剑，近乎砍到了Mark的脖子，但在最后一瞬一道光明魔法阻住了他，他向后一跳，落在地上。

“说实话？”Mark叹气，向后一退，有些后怕地摸了摸脖子。“你居然会被一群佣兵杀掉我对你也很失望啊。”他残酷地笑起来。“我本来还准备了魔法师在后面等着你，没用上也很可惜。”

“亲爱的John。”Kara缓步趋马上前，John警惕地看着她。Kara是比Snow难对付多了的实力派人物。圣殿派了她来对付他，说明他们是真的想从此抹杀骑士的存在。

她脸上是不知真假的遗憾。“我早就警告过你，不要总是看着阴影。”她缓缓地抽出剑来——那是来自数代之前的大长老的驱魔圣剑，仅仅看着它的光芒就让John感到一阵不适。

“……你早知道他们要杀我？”John换了个姿势握剑，摆出防御的姿态。

Kara轻飘飘地叹了口气。“我是你的上司。”她微笑起来。“知道下属的动向是我的责任。而且我是那么爱你。”她说着，眼睛里却冰冷得毫无感情。

“要怪就怪你不小心和阴影之王扯上关系吧。你知道他们可以容忍你贪污猎艳做尽坏事，却要不惜代价毁灭任何和他有关的信息。更何况，你竟然拒绝了国王的婚约，你知道圣殿为此付出了多大的代价吗？”Kara说着，已经提剑攻了上来。

John险险避过，带着魔法的剑把他的肩甲撕裂了，如果他还活着，那他的肩膀几乎肯定已经被削掉了半个。

最让他觉得不可思议的是，他竟然感觉到疼痛，并不明显，但确实是有，他本来应是毫无感觉的才对啊。

他来不及多想，只奋力接下Kara的下一剑，同时提防着Mark的偷袭。

他们三人曾是圣殿最强的骑士，合作多年非常默契，彼此都对对方的战术知根知底，因此鏖战了许久，John一直无法取得突破。Mark是受了不少伤，Kara也不是毫发无损，但他们始终没有后退，依然保持着连绵不绝的进攻态势，并且非常懂得用言语刺激John，这让John感到心烦意乱。

他决定孤注一掷。反正死灵的好处就是除了灰飞烟灭不可能再死一遍，他的主人已经回到了城里，把他留给了这两人，就说明巫妖心里有数，因为John总觉得Finch不可能真的对他袖手旁观。

他加大了攻势，趁Kara一时措手不及猛地向Mark扑了过去，Mark的剑笔直地戳穿了他的前胸，但John没有停下来，他甚至没有闪避，用所有的力量投诸剑上，大吼一声，以雷霆万钧之势刺了下去。

Mark被他掀翻下马，他的剑直直地戳穿了他的肩膀把他钉在地上。

血骑士惨叫出声。下一个瞬间一个光明魔法猛击而来，John一把抓起Mark打了个滚躲开了，半蹲起身，把剑拔了出来比着他的咽喉。

“我想你接到的命令不包括牺牲血骑士。”John对着不远处的Kara说。

Kara半扬起下巴。“我接到的命令是清除John Reese。”她依然举着剑，并无后退的意思。

John的剑往Mark的脖子里更深了一点，有血滴落下。Mark抖了一下，保持了原姿势不动。

“Kara，你清醒一点。”John大声说道。“你以为圣殿是什么好东西？你杀了我，下一步就是他们杀了你。不然为什么他们要派血骑士一起过来？明明知道你一个人就可以应付。你可以问问Mark，他的命令里肯定有清除你这一项。”

他用剑在Mark脖子上画出一道血痕。Mark不甘地呻吟了一声。“你看到底下的东西了？”John扬了扬头示意地下城入口。他知道那些佣兵的尸体还在，巫妖一直没收拾，好像是故意放在那里等人发现。

“那你就应该知道我并非无缘无故成为死灵骑士。”John说道，笔直地注视着Kara。“我可以替你杀了Mark，你完全可以回去禀报说我被阴影之王收了，相信我，他们不会对你们怎么样的。”

Kara半信半疑地看着他。“那么……”她问道。“你是真的成为阴影之王的扈从了？”

John冷笑。“这世上没几个人能让我屈膝。光明神抛弃了我，那就不能怪我转投阴影。”

Kara仔细地打量着他，最后终于把剑收了回去。

“把Snow给我吧。我对他还有别的用处。”她说着，策马后退了几步。

John谨慎地点头，松开手推了Mark一把，Mark骂了一声就跌跌撞撞地走了过去。Kara伸手把他拎上了马。

“……你知道我这趟回去之后他们会有更多的人来追杀你对吧？”Kara转过了身子，没有看John。

“我知道。”John点头。“但是还有什么能比你们俩的组合更糟糕？”他笑了笑。

Kara深深地看了他一眼。“……你比以前要开心。”她评价道。“所以是因为他吗？”

John只是微笑，并没有回答她。事实上，他几乎连话都说不出来了。他装得很镇定，但Mark的剑还插在他胸前，一阵阵地疼痛。该死的一个死灵怎么会痛？巫妖对他到底做了什么？

他目送着Kara带着Mark消失在视野里，才扑通跪倒在地，吃力地把剑从胸口拔了出来。

“看够好戏了啊，Finch？”他直起身子，摇摇晃晃地走进地下城，在被柔软的阴影覆盖的刹那就倒了下去。

 

7.

 

“所以你到底对我做了什么？”John问道。巫妖的手悬停在他胸前，从他指尖飘出一根细细的黑线，连到骑士的胸前，骑士的疼痛就渐渐消失了。

“让你做了我的骑士啊。”巫妖一脸无辜地答道。“但现在看来战斗力有限。”

John一把抓住他要撤回的手腕。Finch挣了下，没挣动。

“我第一次听说死灵会有痛觉。他们难道不是毫无感觉的吗？”John问道。

Finch抬起头看了他一眼。“Reese先生。你认知里的死灵是怎样的？”

“唔，毫无感觉，也没有感情，不会疲劳，唯命是从，没什么思维，只有战斗本能……”John说了下去，然后觉得有什么不对劲。

“你觉得你是个合格的死灵吗？”Finch反问道，嘴角上翘，近乎是个笑。“罗里罗嗦就算了，你可从来没那么听我的话。”他瞟了眼自己被握住的手腕。“所以可以放开了吗？”

骑士讪讪地放开。“但是……”他还想要再说什么。

“Reese先生，你希望成为那样的死灵吗？”Finch问他，这次是认真地看着他。“因为那样要简单得多。”

John摇了摇头。唯一的骑士总归是有些特别。他不由自主地想。

“所以这是什么？”他挥手指了指胸口。“除了痛觉呢，还有什么是保留下来了？”

Finch微微一笑。“慢慢摸索吧，Reese先生。你有很长很长的时间去发现，而你现在最不缺的就是时间了。”

 

 

但John并没有发现别的什么感觉留下。他依然没有触觉，碰到剑刃和碰到衣服并无不同，所以碰到Finch和碰到石块并无区别。

这点让他最为遗憾，当他终于可以触碰他时，他却无法感受他了。他没有冷热感，无法感受那灼心的冰冷，他不知道他的皮肤是光滑还是粗糙，不知道他的手是柔软还是坚实。

他只能看着他，就像他还活着时看着阴影那样。只不过现在他已不再把视线投向阴影，而是掌管阴影的那个人。

Finch总是忙忙碌碌。他很少休息，大部分时间都在他的密室里研究魔法。地下城的最底层大部分都被他放满了书，John大部分时间都坐在他脚下陪着他，间或地逗逗Bear。Bear依然记得他这个原主人，对他总是比对巫妖要亲昵些，这让骑士心里多少有些安慰。

看着巫妖活生生地在眼前晃来晃去是一种很奇妙的体验。他的动作一点也不像普通巫妖的轻盈，反而有些僵硬，他走路一瘸一拐，就像他装成黑法师时那样，他发现了好东西时候会兴奋地赞叹，找不到想要的东西会乱翻一气，因为不小心碰到了书本而令书本腐蚀会让他心疼地抽气，魔法不如他心意运行会郁闷地低骂……

除去明显非人的外表，Harold Finch的行为完全就像一个活生生的人。这和骑士交过手的那些残暴巫妖完全不同，或许这就是阴影之王的强大之处？如果他说的话是真的，那阴影之王存在不过五十年，巫妖也许比他想象中要年轻许多。John刚过80魔法纪元，正处于骑士的壮年期，体力也许不是巅峰，但经验和综合素质让他出类拔萃。往前推算，要成为巫妖至少需要高阶魔法师的级别，就算他是天才Finch在转变之前至少也需要有50魔法纪元的魔法经验，所以他多大？150？200？……

“不要再想了。”巫妖忽然打断他的思考。“让人分心。”他一脸不开心地束着手站着，低头看着骑士。

John从容地拾起他的斗篷一角放在唇边一吻。“在想你为什么这样像个人。”他微微一笑。

巫妖粗暴地扯了下自己的斗篷，没扯出来，一片布料留在了John的手里。“别老坐在这里无所事事窥探我的个人隐私。”他明显有些不安。

“你在担心什么？”骑士问道，站起身来。

“我没有在担心——”

“别对我说谎，Finch。”John说着，伸手掀掉了巫妖头上的斗篷。“你的烦躁影响到我了。”他捻起一缕Finch鬓角披散下来的头发用手揉搓了下，抬眼注视着他。“别以为你关闭了单方感应我就不知道你的情绪。我有眼睛，看得到。今天你已经做砸三个魔法了。一点都不像你。”

Finch叹了口气，从他手里把头发拿了下来。“……还是阴霾的事。”他脸色阴沉。“恐怕我们需要去你的故地一游。”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Harold选择了最为耗力的方法前往圣殿。他把自己和John都用魔法修饰成活人的样子。圣殿现在已经风声鹤唳，他不想在问到真相之前刺激他们的神经。John装成普通剑士，他装成John的仆从。因为人们总是会更注意主人而非仆从。

他们用次元通道从地下城直接传送到距离王都两百英里的外省郊区——Harold现在的力量所能到达的最远距离。阴霾越来越严重了，他的阴影受到了极大的压制，能调动起来的非常有限，并且大多处于并不完全的虚弱状态。

事实上情况已经非常糟糕。Harold维持他们两人的活人形态已经有些吃力。但他并不想告诉John这些，他有着古怪的骄傲，觉得骑士是属于他的扈从，那身为主人所承担的就势必要多一些。

他们在傍晚时分来到奥特兰省的省会。两人找了一家佣兵们常去的普通酒店，一方面是为了掩人耳目，一方面为了探听消息。

果然不出Harold所料，谣言纷纷，传达着都是这次的阴霾是阴影之王复活的征兆，佣兵们大多露出恐惧的神情，还有的说起黑幽灵骑士团参与圣殿的地下城任务结果被阴影之王全灭的消息，除了几个要么特别白痴要么特别英勇的人对阴影之王表示了不屑，大部分都人心惶惶。

“阴影之王根本不存在！”一个响亮的声音忽然打破了人们的窃窃私语。Harold回过头去，看到一个大约14、5岁的小姑娘，穿着白色的见习法师袍，一脸正气地说。

“小妹妹，别乱说。”一个高个子的佣兵转过身去对着她说。“大人说话小孩子别插嘴。”

“我才不是小孩子！”那姑娘叫起来。“阴影之王根本不存在！早就被伟大的光明圣殿封印了！你们这些人乱传谣言祸乱人心！”

“嘿，圣殿的鬼话还真有人信啊！”“这可真不是谣言，地下城现在已经没人敢去了，全联邦最强的黑幽灵骑士团啊，被全灭了，一个都没逃出来！”“是啊是啊，不然你说还有谁能释放这么大范围的阴霾！”众人们七嘴八舌地说。

“阴霾是正常的天气情况！”那少女见辩不过，涨红了脸。“你们瞎传谣言我要去报告圣殿！”

这下捅了马蜂窝，好几个佣兵站起身来围着她。“小小一个见习法师，说什么大话！”“原来是圣殿的探子吗？”他们开始推推搡搡。

John有些坐不住。Harold把手放在他手上，示意他等等。

状况变得有些失控起来，佣兵们开始动手动脚，少女被推挤得几乎站不稳，John终于没能忍住站了出来。

“诸位，诸位，”他打着圆场。“小姑娘嘛，不懂事，你们和她计较什么啊？”

“她要报告圣殿就不是不懂事的小姑娘了！”“是啊！这么小年纪就会做密探！”佣兵们依然不肯放过。

John不着痕迹地站进了圈子，把少女护在了身后。“就算给我点面子嘛，打坏了东西老板也难做生意，传出去名声也不好听。”

“你护着她？你是不是和她一伙的？”佣兵们质问道。

“我还真不是，我只是看不过去一群混蛋欺负小姑娘罢了。”John答道。Harold心想，坏了。

果然，几个自觉被侮辱的佣兵立刻毫不犹豫地开始攻击John。就算他们会对少女手下留情，对John这种没事找事的家伙可不会留情。

John轻松躲过，惹得他们更加生气，更多的人加入进去，场面开始失控。

“Reese先生！Reese先生！”Harold奋力从混乱的人群中挤进去，一把抓住John的手，试图阻止他继续管不住自己让矛盾升温，却没想到John正在躲避一人的攻击，Harold被正正击中，眼镜飞了出去。他其实并无感觉，但为了真实依然装出龇牙咧嘴的疼痛样子。

“Harold！”John低呼出声。他立刻想要冲上前去揍那家伙，Harold忍无可忍在一片混乱中狠狠掐了他一把，用上了暗示术瞪了他一眼，才终于让他冷静了下来。

“咳，”John眨了眨眼睛，有些不好意思地扶好Harold，一把拉过少女，对着佣兵们说：“刚才的事就算了，我们走！”

还有的佣兵想要穷追不舍，Harold实在一肚子火，趁少女不在看给他们丢了个安静咒，才匆匆忙忙地跟在John身后走了出去。

他们走了几十米，那少女对John十分感激，拉住他的手不肯放，John一问之下才知道她是圣殿新招的见习光明法师，今年是第一年入学，满心对圣殿的向往，才会无法忍受对圣殿的诽谤。

少女的眼神满是期待，Harold也就无法打击她告诉她真相了。

他和John对视了一眼，彼此都知道对方在想什么——亡灵很难进入圣殿，或许可以利用她做些什么。

“我们也是要去圣殿的，正怕圣殿不肯让我们进去呢。”John笑容满满地邀请道。“我们一路同行吧，你一个女孩子也很不安全。”

“那样最好不过了！”少女高兴地回答道，她的眼睛因为兴奋闪闪发光。

“我叫Caroline Turing，你们呢？”

 

 

8.

 

有了Caroline的作伴他们一路非常顺利，人们对这种一个剑士一个法师一个随从的团队习以为常，尤其那还是个年纪尚小的见习法师，根本不会引起人们的警惕。

Harold能清晰地感觉到能量的急速衰弱，这让他的预感得到了证实——距离圣殿越近越灰暗，空气中有削减阴影的魔法因子在，他不得不调动很大的力量才得以维持他们的人形。加上Caroline又是光明属性，虽然她魔法水平很低，但每次接近她依然会让Harold感到一阵不适。偏偏她热情好动，又有着不合时宜的正义感，一路上John为了收拾她惹下的烂摊子没少费力气，这在某种程度上加重了Harold的负担。

到达圣殿前他们在王都外留宿，Harold一直等到Caroline睡着才爬起来，悄悄地走出门去。他需要单独进行些探查，方便下一步动作。

门在身后无声地打开，Harold没有回头，知道John在想什么。

“……很久没有看过你这个样子了。”骑士的声音低低地说。“六年？七年？上一次还是装成黑法师。”

Harold叹气。“我一直觉得你应该有比看着我更有意义的事情，Reese先生。”

骑士笑笑，并不做声，往旁边的树上靠了靠。

“我要探查一下附近的影子，会失去意识一段时间，帮我留意着。”Harold不理他在心里的诉说，开始沉入魔法。

他沉入了大约一刻钟时间，才慢慢地苏醒过来，随后意识到自己躺倒在地上，被John搂着。Harold愣了一下，但并没有立刻挣开。

“你昏过去了。”John欲盖弥彰地说，松开了手。

“我说了我在做探查。”Harold答道，坐起身来。他抬头看了看漆黑一片的夜空，神情凝重。

“情况不好吗？”John问道。

“很糟糕。”Harold答道，揉了揉额头。“在王都这里尤其明显。”他因为耗费了太多精力而疲惫。“是个非常庞大精密的魔法阵。指向某个我无法探测的秘密空间。”他支了手仔细地思考。“我不觉得这是圣殿可以弄出来的魔法阵。看起来像是个古老的魔法阵，阵法我曾经在古籍里见到过部分，属于失传的精灵魔法阵，不管是谁挖出来的，不得不说，干得真漂亮。”

“不管是谁，这个魔法阵的制造者是不输于我的大魔法师。”他沉声说。

“……你说他做了个秘密空间？”John想了想问道。他的表情也很严肃。“也就是说，专门为你做的陷阱？”

“是的。”Harold回答，他冷笑了一声。“大概是空间囚笼吧。巫妖的命匣隐藏在只有巫妖知道的地方，但空间囚笼可以保证巫妖和命匣锁死在一起。他大概是想活捉我，然后杀了我取我的命匣。”

“我不会让他杀了你的。”骑士低声保证。

Harold看了他一眼。骑士也正在看着他，客栈的一点微光映在他脸上，勾勒出他分明的轮廓。他依然像活着时那样有着极漂亮的蓝眼睛，神采奕奕，在这样黑暗的情况下Harold看不清楚，但他知道那里面必定是有他的影像的。他的视线下移，看到骑士没什么血色的嘴唇，他下巴上青青的胡渣，靠近嘴唇边上有一道细小的伤疤，他的喉结，修长的脖子，锁骨边上有一颗痣。

他意识到John比他生前真实的样子要略微漂亮一些。

Harold移开了视线。John现在的样子是他用魔法做出来的，他的形象是Harold记忆里的形象。看到自己造出来的形象竟如此生动，甚至不自觉地加了美化，Harold有一刻觉得自己无药可救。

“你有什么解决的办法吗？”良久，骑士问道。

“……其实没有。”Harold抿了抿唇，有些不甘地承认。“我们只能进入阵法的中心，然后见机而行，一旦找到阵眼就破坏它。”他看着自己的手，如同活人的手一样呈现新鲜的浅肉色，只是他知道那是魔法的作用，实际上哪怕这只手被削掉他都会毫无感觉。他伸开手掌，又紧紧地握成拳头。

他不知道自己还能以这样的形态坚持多久，他也不知道他们即将面对的对手是怎样的人，他只是知道，他会不惜一切代价保护命匣，就像当年Nathan保护他。

 

 

第二天他们和Caroline一起进了王都，王都愈加污浊灰暗的天气让Harold更加不适。空气里密密麻麻布置着不知多少的光明符咒和结界，保护着这座千年古城不受黑暗势力的侵蚀。

Caroline大大咧咧地走在路上，因为第一次进王都而兴奋不已，拖着John和Harold四处乱窜，导致Harold中了不少光明符咒，其中不乏高级的，还得把John中的一起扛过来，只能咬牙硬撑。他可不想在闹市中被发现伪装脱落，王都是光明魔法师最聚集的地方，以他现在的状况怕是没办法抵抗太久。

他们最终到达了圣殿门口，Harold也终于快到了极限。他不得不找个了僻静地方坐下来休息，把手藏在袖子里——他已经维持不了完美的人类形态了。

John小心地把他挡住不让别人看见，他自己也戴着厚厚的毡帽，毕竟这里有太多他的前同事。Caroline一脸迫不及待地想要进圣殿，John按他们原先计划的叫住了她。

“Caroline，”John说道，拿出一个小包裹。“能不能麻烦你帮一个忙？”他有些为难地看看Harold。“你看Harold很不舒服的样子，我要在这里陪他，但是我又怕待会你走了圣殿不让我们进，所以能不能麻烦你把这个交给圣殿里的大长老？”

Caroline毫无疑虑地接过，有些忧心地凑到Harold面前。

“Harold，”她眨着眼睛说。“你要好好的啊。我可是很希望能再见到你呢。”

Harold回以虚弱的微笑。Caroline于是三步一回头地走进了圣殿。

待她走远，Harold才终于松了口气，他晃了晃，John一把扶住他，一脸忧虑。

“你还好吗？”他关心地问道。“我带你去边上的阴影处休息一下吧。”

Harold只是摇头。“……我们离阵眼很近了。”他抓紧骑士的手腕。“很近很近，就在圣殿附近。带我过去。”

John一副不赞同的表情，但他还是扶着Harold慢慢地走起来。

很短的一段路他们大概走了一个钟头，因为Harold时不时就需要停下来。这并非生理上的疲惫，而是力量的流失让他需要停下来重新积聚。

等他们终于到达了那个地方，Harold还没来得及抬头就感觉到John扶着他的手握紧了。他抬起眼睛，心里叹息了一声。

圣殿边的静默泉。当然，还有什么地方能比这里更适合做他的葬身之所？

很大一块空地，一无遮挡，没有任何影子可以让他利用。

空地的中心，站着大长老Denton Weeks，他的手上拎着Caroline。他的前面是圣灵骑士Kara Stanton和血骑士Mark Snow。

“看样子，别人早就已经准备好欢迎宴会了呢。”John喃喃地说，从腰间把剑抽了出来。

 

 

“好久不见，Harold。”Denton说着，露出半个冷笑。“我听说你要见我？”

Harold强打精神。“Denton。”他点头示意。“为了欢迎我你的阵仗可真大。”他伸出手来，骨杖从他手中缓缓地出现。“我倒是不知道你的技术已经精进到这么强大可以制造全境的阴霾了。”

Denton似乎有些不解，但他毫不迟疑地也掏出自己的魔杖，口中念诵着什么，建立起一个高阶光明结界，把Harold和John都笼罩在了其中。

“还是一样顾及面子啊……”John小声地说，Harold用余光看到Kara和Mark已经掏出武器朝他走了过来，形成了合围之势。

Harold握紧了骨杖。Denton是以攻击见长的魔法师，以他现在的状况大约可以接下三招。他扫了眼地势，假设Denton所站的位置就是阵眼的话，他需要四次瞬移才能移过去。

如果脱离人类形态会更强一些，但Caroline在旁边一脸惊惧地看着，他不想在少女面前变成巫妖。

只能冒点险了。Harold心想。希望John能撑得时间长一点。

“John，”他第一次使用了命令。“接下来无论发生了什么，不要跟过来。”John没有回答，但Harold听得见他内心的声音。

他慢慢地向东走着，Denton紧紧地盯着他，一动不动。Harold在手上凝聚起力量。蓝紫色的光微微照亮了他的脸。

来吧，Denton，我知道你忍不了太久。

果不其然，在Harold数到七的时候Denton的魔杖突然爆出金黄的闪光，Denton大吼一声咒语，一个金环从天而降，朝着Harold落下来。

啧。阿尔法之锁。他还真是不留余地。Harold翻转骨杖，从上往下一劈，刚刚来得及躲进一个小型次元通道那金环就落在了他站的地方，砸出巨大的深坑。

他喘了口气，在不远处闪了出来。距离阵眼还有三十米。必须要先把Denton调开。

他双手合十，从他脚下黑暗凝聚，随后黑影箭一般射出，直直飞向Denton的方向，Denton划出一道金色圆圈，向旁边跳了几步，避开了攻击。

Harold晃了晃身子，用骨杖支撑住自己的身体。该死的，之前中的光明符咒比他想象中消耗还要大。

“怎么了，Harold？你的攻击很无力啊。”Denton手不停息地结出咒印，一个又一个刀一样的金光朝Harold飞来。

“Denton！”Harold狼狈闪过，瞅准间隙对Denton喊话。“这阴霾造成的影响你从来没考虑过吗？南地的农作物已经有三分之一枯死了！”

“等我杀了你再解决阴霾的问题吧！”Denton答道，并不停止攻击。Harold只能硬扛，他仔细地选择步伐，佯装不敌，终于到达了离阵眼10米的距离。

Denton已经被他引诱到了更远的地方，但Caroline似乎被他们的战斗吓傻了，跪坐在阵眼上一动不动。Harold咬紧牙，他不想误伤少女。

还可以开启最后一次次元通道。他想着，把Caroline丢进去算了。

他再次动用了影之箭，黑影把Denton往相反方向逼退，Harold趁此机会走近了阵眼。

“Caroline！”他叫道。“快过来！”他说着，趁Denton躲避的时机用剩下的力量开启了次元通道。“这里太危险了！”他朝着Caroline叫道。

可Caroline还是呆立着，看起来已经完全不知所措了。她一会儿看看Denton，一会儿看看Harold，满脸害怕。

Harold暗暗咒骂一声，只好拖着次元通道走近了她。这几乎已经耗尽了他最后的力量。他伸出手来，想要拉少女一把。

Caroline终于反应过来，站起身来扑进他怀里。Harold一惊，胸口突然爆出剧烈的疼痛，他忍不住惨叫出声——

黑暗神在上啊！他上一次感受到这样的疼痛还是被迫转变成巫妖时。

那是死亡的疼痛。

他不由得跪倒在地，颤抖着伸手揭下胸前被贴上的符咒。极度复杂精密的死亡符咒，和召唤阴霾的阵法来源是一样的。

他抬起头来。Caroline站在他对面，脸上一个怜悯的笑。

“Caroline……”他慢慢倒了下去。

“嗨Harold。”她柔声说。她轻轻一踩阵眼，扭了下脚踝，从她脚下开始，巨大的魔法阵渐渐发亮，漂浮了起来。阴霾被魔法阵托着缓缓上升。在她的背后，静默泉倒流，大地被翻转，如同一个盒子一样折叠了起来，压住了天空，封死了空气。

每一个巫妖的噩梦——空间囚笼。

 

9.

John几乎不能相信他看到了什么。Finch被击中的疼痛也波及到了他，他差点没握住剑，被Kara逮住空当狠狠戳了一剑。可他完全没顾及上。

那折叠的空间让他恐惧，委顿在地的Finch让他心碎。他才刚刚发誓要保护好他的啊！

他瞬间暴起，劈出凌厉的剑花，把Mark和Kara都逼退了，然后飞快地冲了过去，在空间合缝的最后一瞬间跳进了夹缝。

他跌倒在地上，抬起头来时发现空间里有四个人。Denton一脸不敢置信地看着Caroline，Finch似乎已经昏过去了，而Caroline对他闯进来也有点吃惊，皱起了眉头。

John翻身站起，刚要上前Denton已经一个魔法朝Caroline丢了过去。

“你到底是谁？”Denton吼道。Caroline灵巧地避过。她甚至没有拿出魔杖，只不过再次丢出一张符咒，Denton就像被什么遏制住一样飞了出去，撞在空间壁上摔了下来。

Caroline转动着手腕，Denton挣扎着浮了起来，咒骂着什么，但有无形的枷锁锁住了他，让他只能吊在那里，魔杖都掉了下来。

“Weeks长老，”Caroline微笑了起来，慢慢地说道。“你知道魔法的来源是什么吗？”

Denton瞪着她，不知道她耍的什么把戏。Caroline微笑了一下，继续说道：“元素的波动。精灵们用歌唱赞颂自然，以此来俘获元素，让他们心甘情愿地被支使，通常所用的魔法咒语不过是精灵咏唱的断章残片，从来就不是人类真正的智慧创造。”

“而我，”她闭上了眼睛，伸手做了一个双手交叉抚在胸前的动作。“水有源，火有种，木有根——请叫我Root。”

Denton不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。“你是精灵？”

Root轻轻地笑了起来。“不过是个不成器的半精灵罢了。”她说着，走上前去，一个符咒贴上了Denton的胸膛，Denton就惨叫了起来。

“而且还毫无魔法力。”Root笑得一脸甜蜜。“但是比起愚蠢的人类来说还是要高级多了。看看你们把我们的咏唱曲解成什么样子了？真正美好的、高贵的咏唱是像这样——”她拿出一张符咒往Denton手臂上一贴，他的那只手臂就着了火，Denton惊恐地挥舞着手臂，却不能阻止火焰的蔓延。“——或是这样。”又一张符咒贴上去，那只着了火的手臂就迅速地结成冰。 Root残忍地用劲一拧，他的手臂就掉了下来。Denton已经叫不出声音了。

“但是人类偶尔也有有趣的人出现。”她转回头去，看着倒在地上的巫妖。“譬如说Harold。”她作势要向Finch的方向走去，而John已经蓄势待发，但Root警告地拿出一张符咒，示意他不要轻举妄动。

“我其实本来不想管人类的事情，你们就是全部毁灭了都和我没关系。但是啊，Harold和他的朋友做出了很有意思的东西。”Root伸脚踢了踢巫妖，巫妖摇晃了下身子，又伏在地上不动。

“窥探之眼和影之匣？你们是这样叫的吧？很了不起呢，生生制造出了一个魔法元素。”Root说着。伸手扯着巫妖的领子把他拖了起来。

“只是为什么不释放它呢？让它发挥真实的力量不是更好吗？”

“……不可能的。”巫妖低声道。John听见他的声音已经很虚弱了。他上前走了两步。

Root盯着巫妖看了一眼，松手让他又倒在地上，走到Denton跟前，一脸好奇地问道：“Weeks大长老，圣殿当时是出于什么考虑才决定要制造这个宝贝，后来又是为什么要毁掉它呢？”

Denton满脸是汗，但还是咬牙回答：“因为太强大了……那不是人类可以控制得了的力量……我们本来只是想制造窥探之眼，但阴影空间的力量太强大了，完全释放的话整个大陆会有一半的人被吞噬！”

Root摸了摸下巴。“哦——可是人类的死亡和我有什么关系呢？这么棒的东西，”她的眼睛闪闪发光。“这么棒的东西，却被影之匣束缚了，永远也不能发挥它真正的力量，太可惜了，太可惜了。”

“……给我吧？”她凑到Denton面前。“我没有魔法力，把它给我最合适了。”Denton瑟瑟发抖了起来，他没有应声。“告诉我，我要怎么做才能控制它？它最初的主人是你吧，大长老阁下？”

Denton咬紧了牙不吭声。Root等了一会儿见没有反应叹了口气，“我其实真的不想这样做的。”她又掏出一张符咒贴在Denton额上，把手按在那里，Denton发出了非人般的惨叫，在她手下慢慢地枯萎了，化作一具皮包骨头的骷髅。

“因为不太好看啊……”Root答道，揭下了符咒放回衣服里。“不过，知道我想知道的东西就行了。”

她转过了身去，John已经趁她对Denton施法的空当跑到Finch的身边把他扶了起来。Finch恢复了巫妖的形态，但依然虚弱得无法动弹。

Root见到John，有些吃惊地挑了挑眉。“还真是忠诚的死灵啊。”她笑了起来。“不愧是Harold挑中的。只不过呢，这里真是没你什么事啊。”她说着，对准骑士飞出一道符咒。

John只觉得一道巨大的风力对他袭来，他想要躲避但已经来不及了。他眼睁睁地看着那符咒变化成一只巨大的鸟儿，飞到他面前就要把他一口吞下——

一道阴影猛地窜起，戳穿了那鸟的喉咙。

“……别对他出手。”巫妖已经握不紧骨杖，大半身子都靠在骑士身上寻求支撑。“……这里的事情和他无关。”

Root有些意外。“Harold，Harold，”她睁大了眼睛。“我真不敢相信，你居然还有力量剩下来。”她掰着指头数了数。“你中了多少个光明符咒？3个高阶，9个中阶，John中了5个高阶，8个中阶，还有多少个小的我都懒得算了。而且我给你贴的是冥神之怒哎！冥神之怒都不能把你耗光？”

她的表情渐渐变得严肃起来。“……是窥探之眼的力量吧？”

“告诉我，你是不是也想释放它？”她凑近了巫妖，John警惕地看着她，但依然没挡住Root飞快地掏出一张符咒，往他身上一贴。

John只觉得他手一松，巫妖从他怀里脱出，他被巨大的力量撞飞了出去，重重地砸在空间壁上，又落了下来。

至少断了三根骨头。他挣扎着想要站起来，又是一张符咒飞来，这一次，符咒变化成一个巨大的笼子，把他罩在了其中。

“真抱歉，John。”Root对着他一脸歉意。“我和Harold有重要的事情要谈，我可实在不想被你打扰。”

John试着冲撞笼子，可笼子上满布光明魔法，他一接近就会觉得力量在急速减少。他不敢再增加巫妖的魔法负担了，只能眼睁睁地看着。

Root见骑士不再反抗，便安心地走到巫妖面前，蹲坐下来，好声好气地对他说：“Harold，我一直觉得你和我是一类人。”她微笑起来。“你看，我是个没有魔法力的半精灵，我的族人一直嫌弃我，但他们现在呢？几乎全都灭绝了，没灭绝的几个也都藏得远远的，人类永远不可能发现他们。而我呢，我活了这么多年，比谁都长久，还活得很开心。精灵的咏唱也只有我保存下来了，是不是很讽刺？”

“你呢，Harold，你是全大陆最强的魔法师，创造出有史以来最伟大的奇迹，却被人类背弃，不得不舍弃人类身份，隐藏在阴影里，你不觉得我们很像吗？”

巫妖没有回答她。

“我不想杀你的。”Root微笑着说。“如果说这世界上还有谁我不想杀，那就只有你了。”

“……可你还是要杀了我。”巫妖冷冷地回答。他已经连骨杖都无法支撑了。

“其实还有别的选择。”Root说道。“你把窥探之眼给我，我就不杀你了啊。”

“……不可能的。”巫妖答道。

他甚至还微微笑了起来。“Root，有一件事你一直搞错了，Denton从来都不是窥探之眼的主人。只有我是，也只有我可以控制它。”

“而我是绝对不会让你得到它的。”他说。“它被保存在很可靠安全的地方。”

Root盯着他很长一会儿。“我知道它是你的命匣。”她忽然说。“而且我也知道你把它封在影之匣里，是它的不完全态。你真是个很擅长隐藏的人你知道吗？如果不是因为他——”她扬手一指骑士。“我根本追踪不到你。”

“可是你知道这让我明白了什么了吗？”她冷酷地笑了起来。“你从来不把力量放在一个地方，你的阴影四散各处，为什么？因为你不敢！所有力量聚集在一起会冲破影之匣的封印，窥探之眼就会被释放。”

“但是啊，Harold，你要知道我为了捉你费了多少工夫吗？”她叹了口气。“我花了这样大的工夫制造阴霾你以为我只是为了抑制你吗？”

“一片阴霾一片阴影。”她笑了起来。“一片阴影一片阴霾。你的阴影都储藏在我的阴霾里呢。所有的都在。”

“现在，就剩他了。”她伸手一指骑士。“你可在他身上投了不少魔法力呢。把他收回去，然后让我杀了你，拿走你的命匣，一切就完成了。”

John完全停止了动作，Finch转过头来，看了他一眼，又转回去，对着Root轻轻摇头。

“……我不会做的。”他说。“你对我确实挺了解的，令人钦佩。但是有一点你错了……”他的声音渐渐低了下去。

Root没听清他说什么，等了一会儿，John却忽然觉得心头发紧，有不详的预感在心里升腾。

“Finch……”他低呼出声。“别做傻事，Harold！”他叫了出来，不顾光明魔法对他的伤害，紧紧抓住了笼杆。

Root意识到不对，猛地抓住Finch的肩头摇晃起来。

“你做了什么？！”她咬牙切齿地叫道。

“……我也许是没有力量了，但杀死自己的能力还是有的。”Finch艰难地咳了一声，微笑了一下。John简直不敢相信他听见了什么。他惊恐至极，从来没有如此深恨过自己的无力。

“……我的骑士，是个很特别的骑士……”他断断续续地说。“我不能违抗他的意志把他收起来，而我死了，他也就永远不能被收起来了。而少了他的部分，你也就释放不了窥探之眼的力量了……”

“这不可能。”Root咬牙道，她手一指，笼子就带着John一起飞到了近旁。“把他收起来！”她大吼道。

巫妖已经不再看她，从他的斗篷开始渐渐碎裂，灰化……

Root疯了一样地掏出各种各样的符咒往他身上贴，试图阻止他的自我毁灭，但全都失败了。“你一定是说谎！说谎！！”她尖叫着，风度尽失。“这不可能！没有不能被收回的死灵！”

可巫妖已经无法回答她了。他就像一片云雾一样渐渐失去形态。Root站起身来，咬紧了牙，连着放出数道符咒，整个空间开始晃动，然后空间壁被弯折，空间囚笼被打开，又恢复到成了平面的大地。

“不许你就这样死掉！”Root叫道。她伸展双臂，头顶盛放阴霾的巨大魔法阵渐渐围绕着她旋转了起来。她闭着眼睛，开始咏唱。那阴霾颤动着，魔法阵裂开了一个口子，阴霾落了下来，化作阴影，注入巫妖的体内。

巫妖颤动了一下，恢复了一点形态。Root立刻跪下来扯住他的领子大吼：“把他收起来！！”

巫妖只是无力地摇了摇头。

Root颤动了一下，想起什么，站起身来，脸上带着狰狞的笑意走向John。“那么我就先杀了他。”她说。“我杀了他，他的力量返回到你身上，我还是可以得到完整的窥探之眼。”

她又拿出一把符咒，作势要攻击John，一道黑影忽然席卷了她把她推到一旁，并顺势掀开了关住John的囚笼。

“Harold！！”John大叫出声，想要赶到巫妖身边。在他快要碰到Finch的时候突然被一股力量推开，Root挡在了他面前。

“看着他！”Root不知用什么方法定住了他，用一张符咒在John面前挥舞，同时瞪大了眼睛狞笑着看着巫妖。“我现在要杀了他了，你的计划失败了，Harold。”

但Finch甚至笑了起来。“……你杀不死他。他是我的骑士啊……”他咳了一声，又开始碎裂的过程，John心痛地意识到刚刚注进他体内的阴影被他刚才救自己消耗掉了。

“……除非命匣被毁，他不会死。”巫妖吃力地说。“而你是不会毁了窥探之眼的对不对？”

“……所以你宁愿自杀吗？！Harold！你这个疯子！”Root歇斯底里地吼道。她忽然意识到什么，转过脸来看看John，又看看Finch。

“不对，”她皱起了眉头说道。“不对。你根本不是不能收他，你是不想收他……”她因为愤怒扭曲了面孔。“你损耗了所有的魔力却依然费劲维持着他的存在，为什么？而且我从未见过如此人性化的死灵……”她问道。“一定有原因……一定是！”

巫妖摇了摇头。“……你已经失败了，Root。”他怜悯地说，声音虚弱了下去。

“那告诉我原因啊！告诉我！！”Root疯狂地摇晃着巫妖已经渐渐消失的身躯。

“……因为，他怕黑啊……”巫妖轻声地说。他没有看Root，而是转过头把视线投向了John。他在最后一刻变回了人类的模样，John深爱的灰蓝眼睛仿若活人一般，前所未有的温柔，就那样直直地看着他，越过阴霾，越过灰尘，越过死亡和时间，只是看着他。

John睁大了眼睛，张大了嘴，觉得时间在此刻停止——

巫妖微笑了起来，作出一个唇形，看起来好像在说抱歉，又好像在念John的名字。

然后下一个瞬间，在Root愤怒的尖叫，John惊恐绝望的视线之中——

阴影之王·Harold·Finch，灰飞烟灭。

 

 

10.

John觉得自己好像有一瞬间失去了意识。发生什么了？他觉得有极大的悲怆和极大的痛苦席卷了他，遮蔽了他的双目，堵塞了他的双耳，以至于他完全看不到也听不到。

仿若黑暗。仿若那他曾体会过一次的永世黑暗。

他眨了眨眼睛，眼前渐渐恢复光明。他看到眼前有好几个人，看起来在哪里见过。他们正在向他围拢而来，手里拿着剑。还有一个少女，倒在地上，一脸不敢置信地看着他。

可是Finch在哪里？他的主人，他的Harold在哪里？

那个少女嘴里在骂着什么，飞起一张纸片，在那纸片飞到他面前之前他已经用剑把它劈裂了。爆出一小朵火花，很快就熄灭了。

“Finch？”他问道。他的剑不由自主地动了起来，少女挣扎着，掏出另一张纸片，在她背后出现了一个似曾相识的黑色空洞。

哦John知道这个空洞。他曾经见到过这个空洞，Finch以前带他走过。他上前一步，在少女逃入空洞之前随手削掉了她的脑袋。

血溅了出来，溅到John的脸上，他伸手把它抹掉了。天上有什么巨大的声响，他抬起头来，发现一个复杂的图案正在碎裂，昏暗的天空变得更加深沉，近乎浓黑，然后无数黑色的影子从裂缝中漏了下来，落在地上，然后蜂拥着向他奔来，凝聚在他脚下。

John微笑了一下。Finch的影子。他最喜欢看着它们了。

影子一点点掉下，天空一点点澄澈，几分钟以后已是万里无云，阳光普照。

照得John眼睛有些刺痛。他转回头去，看到有一男一女正在向他冲来，他们手里拿着剑。

他转了下剑柄，握紧了些，待到他们上前，就一人一剑砍掉了他们的脑袋。

砍人的感觉很微妙。他的剑碰到皮肤和肉的时候是很顺滑的，然后碰到骨头，会磕一下，再变成顺滑，切断最后一层皮肤时会因为力量的减弱而稍稍凝滞，带起一点上翘的弧度。他磕了两下，两具没有头颅的尸体就在他面前摇摇晃晃地倒下去了。

John低下头，他脚下的阴影活跃地跳动着，在阳光下显得尤为黑沉。

“带我回去，好吗？”他对着它们说。

阴影叽叽喳喳地应声，把他包裹了起来，他叹了口气，因为这舒适的黑暗而满足地叹息。

他再次睁开眼睛的时候意识到自己已经回到了地下城。他站在熟悉的密室，轻轻抚摸石桌。他们离开时Finch没做完的魔法实验和书还在桌上，罐子乱七八糟地倒在一起，那本Finch不小心碰到结果被腐蚀了一个角的书翻开着，停留在他临走前看的那一页。

John走上前去，翻了翻书页，把它合上了，放回书架。

他把剩下的东西也都收拾好了，大大小小的罐子按标签放好，不同的魔法材料按属性放好，把石桌擦得干干静静。Finch总是不耐烦收拾东西，所以都是他收拾，但这次走得匆忙，没来得及动手。

他还打扫了密室，把灰尘扬得到处都是，扔掉了一堆已经腐烂得看不出原样的魔法材料，把扔的到处都是的书按排序放回书架。

他花了半天做清扫工作，等全部做完了，就有些无所事事。他犹豫了一下，还是坐在石桌脚下，他通常坐的位置。

他坐在那里，看着空气，然后忽然就觉得静得难以忍受。

从密室的另一端传来一点响动，骑士警觉地起身，却在看到冰原狼红色的眸子时松了口气。

Bear跑了过来，靠在他身边，用舌头舔他的手。

骑士摸着它顺滑的毛，冰原狼舒服地趴下来，间或地甩一下尾巴。

“Bear，你说Finch可能会去了哪里呢？”他问道。“影子把我带到了这里，但他不在。”

Bear的耳朵竖了一只起来，它站起身来，抖了抖毛，然后走了出去。John跟在它身后半米的距离。

Bear好像知道他在找什么，目的地很明确地一路向前，John没赶上它它还会停下来回头等他。John的心里升起一点希望。

他们一直沿着地下城的通道走到了西面的最里层，这里骑士从未来过，一道刻着复杂纹样的黑色石门挡住了去路。

“在这里面吗？”John问道。Bear只是冲着门低吠，然后又转头看着John。

John伸手推了推门，纹丝不动。他用剑伸到门缝里撬了半天，门终于有了开的迹象。他又奋斗了大半个时辰，才刚刚有一条缝，刚巧能容纳他的灵体通过。

John皱了皱眉头，只好把盔甲全都脱掉，赤身挤了进去。

里面是一个不大的房间，墙角有幽蓝的灵魂球照着，发出隐约闪烁的光。房间的中间是一个巨大的石棺，上面雕刻了复杂的文字。

“Finch？”John问道，走上前去。

他靠得越近，越觉得体内有什么被吸引，好像磁石一般，要把他往石棺那里吸。这让他的心情陡然变得快乐起来，是Finch吗？是他的主人吗？

他站到石棺旁边。石棺并不陈旧，看起来挺新的，几乎没有积什么灰。石棺上刻着一行铭文，他轻抚着铭文，慢慢地念了出来。

“amicus noster dormit sed vado ut a somno exsuscitem eum.(我的朋友睡着了，我来叫醒他。【John 11：11】)”

他的声音刚落，铭文开始发光，很快石棺周围的符咒都开始发光，空气中有不安的震颤，John后退一步，看着石棺盖慢慢地自动挪动，挪了一半的距离就停下来了。

他控制不住地走上前，觉得全身心地都被吸了过去，他几乎就要呼唤巫妖的名字了——

然后他看到了自己的脸。

小麦色的皮肤，泛银的头发，没什么血色的嘴唇，紧闭着眼睛，躺在石棺里，好像下一刻就要醒来。

John不敢相信他看到了什么。

他的尸体，完美地保存着，用魔法定格在他死时的那一刻。

他无法抵抗那肉体的诱惑，伸出手来轻抚自己的脸，头发，鼻子，嘴唇。皮肤在他指尖下还有弹性。那肉身光裸着身躯，身上的伤痕已经全部消失了。他看起来只是陷入深沉的睡眠。

“噢天啊，Finch……”John低呼出声。“你做了什么？”

他有一刻头晕目眩，非得用手紧紧地抓住石棺才能撑住自己不要跌倒。

然后他靠着石棺坐了下来，把脸捂进了自己的手里。全身颤抖。

所有的意识全都回到了他脑海里。那缠绕着他的迷雾散开了。他记得他看见Finch最后的微笑，看见他像一片云雾一样飘散开来，很快就消失在空气里，半点痕迹都不剩。他记得他被关在笼子里，因为无能为力而绝望，他记得Finch直到最后一刻都在保护他，他记得自己许下了诺言却无法遵守……

他记得Finch用蓝眼睛看着他，第一次，也是最后一次，再清晰无比地告诉他，他爱他。

……现在一切都解释得通了。为什么Finch长时间地维持他的人形，为什么Finch死都不肯把他收起来，为什么他保存了所有的人性甚至还有痛觉完全不像是个死灵……

Finch从来都不想他死掉。Finch从来都不想要他这个死灵骑士。

Finch想要复活他。

John觉得心都要碎了。他的Harold，早就设计好这一切了吗？从迫使Root打开空间囚笼让他能够离开，到影子们带他回来，到Bear的出现，到只能容许他赤身通过的门缝，到他的声音控制的石棺……

没有死灵可以拒绝返生的诱惑。 

所以……连他的死亡都是他计划好的吗？因为只有这样他们的契约才可以解除，John才是自由的灵魂。

“Finch……”他喃喃道。“Harold……”

他多恨他没有眼泪，以至于连悲痛都显得那么无力，变成一声卡在喉咙里的哽咽。

不知过了多久，John才摇摇晃晃地站起身来，再看着自己的肉身。

那身体看上去是如此迷人，充满了吸引力，John知道他只要伸手就可以碰到自己的肉体，只要放松精神就可以沉入，然后再睁开眼睛，他就又有了实体的四肢身躯。可以触摸，可以感知，可以哭，可以感受冷热……

他静静地看着，看了很久。他身体的每一个地方都迫不及待地想要回到属于他们的原处，他的灵魂在呼号、在恳求、在渴望。

一室幽静。真是太安静，太安静，安静到连影子的私语都消失了。

John抬起手来，慢慢地把石棺的上盖推回了原处。

 

 

他知道巫妖没有彻底消失，还存在这三界之中的某一处。因为骑士还存在着，不管巫妖对Root怎么说，骑士再清楚不过驱动自己乃至保持现在自己状况的都是巫妖的魔力在运转。Root已经死了，并且没来得及获得命匣。那么命匣肯定安然无恙。

十天。巫妖复活需要十天，十天之内他必须赶在任何人之前找到命匣，并且保护它不受损害。

Finch曾经说过等他死了骑士就会知道命匣在哪里。那肯定是John曾经去过的地方，或者他觉得John会想到的地方。

他先搜索了地下城。过程中他一直想着窥探之眼和影之匣应该是什么样的，按Root的说法那应该是个很强大的魔法用品，越是强大的魔法物品越是会有层层保护，但真相往往越是简单。圣殿最大的宝物光明神的一截指骨就只是一块小小的白色骨头而已。既然窥探之眼和影之匣是Root所形容的那样强大的话，它很有可能就只是一张纸一个盒子。

他站在巫妖的图书馆前叹气，巫妖有上万本藏书，数以千计的魔法物品，他不可能一个个翻开来找，只能从他曾经碰过的部分找起。影子们一直跟着他，好像真正的主人消失之后骑士就成为新的代理主人。

“帮我去找找。”他试着命令道。“去，去！”他对着影子们挥手，但影子只是乱晃了一阵又回来，在他脚下打转。

“你们跟着我也没有用啊。”骑士有些无奈。“去找到Finch的命匣，找到你们的来源，去找窥探之眼，影之匣。”

但显然他这个代理主人完全不能起到作用，影子依然紧紧地粘着他。John只好叹了口气，亲力亲为地寻找。

他花了一天时间翻遍了图书馆里他见到Finch曾经碰过的东西，一无所获，又花了一天时间翻遍了地下城的大大小小的角落，除了找到许多他从来不知道存在的密道和许多他听说过但没见过的魔兽之外一无所获。影子保护了他被愤怒的巨蟒和护雏的猫又撕成碎片，John惊魂未定地回到地面，决定从别的地方下手。

他用影子唤起了卡珊德拉，骨龙似乎对他这个代理主人非常不屑，但依然载着他去了奇迹之地，这次他没有见到Alicia，就连星光璀璨的湖面都无法提起他的兴趣。

他也去了暗沼泽。Bear似乎对回到家乡非常兴奋，但John没有找到任何线索。他去了他和Finch曾经去过的所有地方，重新走过他们走过所有的路，思索着Finch对他说的每一句话，但没有找到任何能匹配得上窥探之眼和影之匣这两样东西的物品。

到了第九天，他已经快要绝望了。他不知道命匣是什么，不知道它在哪里，他不知道巫妖会在哪里复活，不知道他复活了还会不会是那个爱他的Harold。他想他要让巫妖失望了，因为他没能做好一个骑士保护好他，就连找到他的命匣都做不到。

John被深深的无力感缠绕，回到了地下城。

那天天气很好，他带着Bear在外面走着，Bear被关在地下太久，难得见了阳光，撒了欢地跑，John也就由着它去。

他站在草地上，正是春末夏初，阳光明媚，绿草如荫，简直不能想象九天前这里还因为阴霾而一片荒芜，草木枯萎。他低着头，拿下了剑，漫不经心地用剑鞘划过草叶。

这是Finch送给他的第一样东西。

他忽然心里一动。脚下的影子在阳光下安静很多，懒洋洋的几乎没有什么动作。

“去，把Bear给我带回来。”他试着命令道，用剑指着影子。从他脚下窜出一条阴影，没多久Bear就满脸不情愿地回来了，它的脚上栓了条细细的黑影。

John深吸了口气。“给我造一个次元通道，通往密室。”

一个次元通道在他眼前张开。

John命令道：“收起来。”

次元通道消失了。

他迟疑了很久，把剑尖垂到地上。

“Finch的命匣在哪里？”他问道。

没有影子离开，全部在围着他打转。

“如果在我身上，就爬到我手上来。”他说道，觉得心已经跳到了喉咙。

影子顺着他的脚飞快地窜了上来，一路向上到达他的肩膀，又沿着手臂往下，最后包裹住了他的手，就停在那里不动。

John闭了闭眼睛，又张开，他举着剑，缓缓地把它抽出。明晃晃的剑身映照出湛蓝的天空，也映照着世间万物。他把它放平，轻轻一挥，阳光把剑投下的影子落在地上，一道深黑的阴影印在草地上，把草齐齐割裂。  
那黑色的剑鞘，他从未见过如此漆黑的颜色，用任何兵器都无法在它上面留下痕迹，包括他手中的剑。

窥探之眼。

影之匣。

 

“噢Finch……”他轻声地说。“Finch。”

然后他把剑慢慢地收回，深深地吸气，闭上眼睛，扬起脸来。阳光洒在他的身上，影子们环绕着他，他却丝毫感觉不到温度。

“……Harold。”

“Harold。”

“Harold。”

 

11.

 

Harold感觉自己做了一场漫长的噩梦。Nathan滚烫的血液抹在他的脸上，他捧着Harold的脸颤抖着说对不起。他说对不起我只能这样做。他说对不起我知道有一天你会恨我。他说对不起我只想让你活下去。

Nathan Ingram用自己的血和身体筑成了魔法阵，大陆第一的魔法师把全部的力量都用在了强制转换上。

Harold紧紧抱着影之匣，窥探之眼在里面不安地动着。他冲着Nathan叫喊，对他说不要，对他说别这样，对他说我们还有希望请让我再试试。他试着从魔法阵里走出去，但Nathan施放了最强的禁制。

烈风割裂了他的皮肤，雷霆击碎了他的骨头，他被一点点撕裂，一点点碾碎，他匍匐在地上，看到黑暗蔓延起来，遮蔽了天空，死亡降临。Nathan金色的长发飘舞在空中，沾满了鲜血，他雪白的袍子破碎不堪，他的蓝眼睛慈悲又安详，只是一直注视着Harold，早已无法聚焦。

他没有亡灵。因为他用自己的灵魂和黑暗神做了交易，把他的挚友推向了黑暗，连同他们俩一起呕心沥血的作品，自此永远封存、从这片大陆抹消。

Harold干呕着。他已经是一具尸骨了。他的白袍已经全部化成碎片，只有一副破损的骨架上面依附着Harold的意识。他费力地撑起上半身，发现脖子几乎扭不过来，又动了动身子，发现有一只腿也无法感受到了。不远处圣殿的残部正叫喊着赶过来，Harold咬紧了牙，拖动着自己的身躯爬向阴影处。

接下来是十天痛苦的转化期。他时而清醒时而迷糊，好像听见有人在叫他，像是Alicia的声音，又像是Nathan。他一直在呕吐，虽然他实际上什么也吐不出来，但强烈的反胃感折磨着他，他不知是因为Nathan的死还是他对自己的无法原谅。他跌跌撞撞地爬下了奇迹之地的山顶，影之匣紧紧地抱在怀里。——他知道，从此他都将与这个狂妄的造物共生了。

他倒在海岸边，一湾海水被白色的沙石围了起来，水波平静。他不知出于何种心态凑了上前，想要喝水也许？

他捧不起来水。水从他的指骨间滑下，他把头低下伸到水里，水从他的颌骨中漏下，他把整个脑袋都浸入水里，水从他的眼眶和耳廓里流出来。他甚至完全感受不到水流流过肢体和风吹过身体的区别。

Harold恐惧得想要大叫，心慌得想要大哭，但他最后抬起头来，笑出了声。

清澈的水中倒映着他的脸，苍白的髅蠋身上依然还有没完全腐化的肌肉组织，零零星星地留下黑色或红色的痕迹，他的眼眶里闪着红光，手上紧紧抱着黑色的匣子。那黑色的匣子黑得如此纯粹，好像最浓重的影子一般，染黑了他的手。

他已经不是人了。他再也无法做人了。

他这副可怕骇人的面孔，倒也恰巧和这可怕骇人的造物相配。

“你希望我活下去，”他抚摸着那匣子，苦笑着道。“但我现在已经不知道什么是活着了。”

 

Harold睁开了眼睛。前一刻他还在挣扎着从奇迹之地逃出来，躲避圣殿的追杀，后一刻他就身处一个黑暗的房间。

他觉得好冷。他不知道这是怎么了。他眼前依然是一眼望不尽的海洋，和浓黑的天连在一起，幽黑深沉，Nathan金色的头发和鲜红的血偶尔闪现。

“Finch？”有人的声音在。Harold猛地抬头，看到一个穿着黑甲的骑士正屈膝在他面前，抬起手来想要碰他。

Harold向后缩了缩，警惕起来。这是哪里？

那个人愣了下，但继续上前半步，伸手抓住了他的手。Harold几乎是条件反射地跳了起来，张口就念了一句白魔法丢了出去。

那人被白魔法击中，向后撞到墙，发出一声低呼。但Harold自己也比他好不到哪去，白魔法出口的一瞬他就像被狠狠击中一样，感觉头晕目眩，好像内部有什么损坏了。

“咳，咳……”那人咳了两声。“开什么玩笑，Finch？”他站起身来，有些费力地掸了掸身上的灰。“光明魔法？”他眯缝了眼睛看着Harold。“你是巫妖吧？”

Harold愣住了。他伸出手来，看着自己的手——已经不能算是手了，只不过是青白的骨架。

……那不是梦。被追杀，被迫躲藏，Nathan的死，被迫转换成巫妖，怀抱着影之匣在海上漂流……

“Finch？”那人走上前来，疑惑地看着他。

“别靠近我。”Harold颤抖着说。“我不管你是谁，离开这里！”

他应该一直逃亡下去，任何和他扯上关系的人最终都会死掉。现在这是什么情况？梦中的一切都是真实的，他真的变成巫妖了？那影之匣呢？

他浑身一震。影之匣不在他身上。

“还给我。”他明白了。他漂流到某地，失去了意识，然后被救，相应的是影之匣被拿走。他站起身来，哪怕用魔法会让他痛苦他也不惜一切代价要把影之匣夺回来。他已经为了它失去太多。

骑士看着他，似乎依然没明白发生了什么。

“你从我这里拿走的东西，还给我。”巫妖说着，手里已经擎出了摩罗索之光。巨大的光球在他手里凝聚，照亮了这幽暗的一室，也照亮了对面骑士的脸。

他很痛，他能感觉到手里的魔法正以超乎想象的速度吸取着他的力量，破坏他的内核。但是他别无选择。

骑士静静地看着Harold。他的脸上面无表情，摩罗索之光照着他的脸，是青白的颜色。他看起来——他看起来不像是个人类。

Harold瞬间意识到了。这是个亡灵骑士。这让他更加紧张了起来，亡灵骑士的出现通常意味着他们的主人就在附近。他咬紧了牙，把更多的力量输送到摩罗索之光里，然后把它慢慢地举到身前。

“……你是想再次在我眼前把你自己折磨死么，Finch？”骑士似乎是在叹气。他走上前一步，Harold已经快要支撑不下去，但还是坚持着不肯后退。

“还……给我。”他低声说，摩罗索之光亮得耀眼，几乎像太阳一样灼热。

骑士顿住了。他微低了身子，作出攻击的姿态，Harold已经准备把光球丢了出去，然后骑士动了。

Harold几乎看不清他是怎样拔出了剑，以怎样的速度削飞了光球，摩罗索之光碰到他的剑时发出了爆炸一样的声响，就轰然消失。等他回过神来，骑士的剑尖已经指向了他的咽喉。

两人默默的对视了几秒，Harold前所未有的紧张，觉得下一秒他的剑就会砍断他的头颅——他连摩罗索之光都能削断，还有什么做不到？但是骑士转过了头。他把剑收了回去，然后仔细地把它解了下来，放到Harold面前，Harold不由自主地伸出手来，那剑就落到了他手里。

“你的东西。”骑士说道，声音低沉。Harold不知为何觉得有些愧疚。但他的注意力立刻就被手中的剑吸引了。他的手碰到剑的时候他就知道这是他找的东西。他缓缓抽动剑身，看到明晃晃的刃面时不由自主地凝住了呼吸。

窥探之眼。完美地被封印在影之匣里的窥探之眼。

他迅速把剑插回了剑鞘，觉得心跳无比剧烈。他脑子里一团迷雾。影之匣和窥探之眼怎么会变成这样的形态？他虽然知道它们可以塑形成任何他想要的样子但为什么是剑？他是个魔法师，并且是比Nathan还要强大的魔法师，他一直躲在Nathan身后研究各类魔法，尤其专精白魔法，没有什么人可以接近到他贴身范围内，所以他根本不需要用剑。事实上他什么兵器都不会用。

而且这里是哪里？看起来像是个实验室一样的地方，有石桌，有试管，有魔法材料，Harold嫌恶地分辨出那些都是黑魔法的素材。

最关键的是，这个骑士是谁？他可以杀了Harold，但他没有下手，而且Harold睁开眼睛看到的第一个人就是他。这是否意味着他知道些什么？他和Harold说话的口气就好像认识他很久了。

但是怎么会？他前一刻还在海面上漂浮啊？他努力地回想，发现记忆有一段空白。他最后记得的东西是黑沉的大海。然后睁开眼睛就到了这里。所以这是怎么回事？亡灵骑士只会听从主人的命令行动，所以亡灵骑士行为的一切推测都建立在他的主人就在附近，并且认识Harold的基础上。但Harold不认识任何巫妖……

“你……你刚才叫我什么？”Harold咳了下，试图掩饰自己的不自在。

“Finch，Harold Finch。”骑士干涩地回答道。“至少这是你告诉我的名字。”

有什么不对劲。Harold隐隐察觉到。“Finch是吗？”他顿了顿。鸣鸟？像是他会取的假名，唯一的问题就是他清楚记得他并没有在任何情况下用过这个名字。“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“John，John Reese。”骑士答道，很自然地席地而坐。

Harold那种不对劲的感觉更强烈了些。“那么，我可以叫你Reese先生吗？”他问道，却看到骑士像是吃了一惊一样地抬起头来，定定地注视着他好几秒，然后摇了摇头，苦笑了一声，再次低下头去。

“随便你。”他说。

“那么Reese先生，”Harold组织着措辞，想着要如何技巧地套出现在的状况并且想方设法逃走。“看起来你似乎认识我的样子。能不能请你解释一下发生了什么呢？你在哪里找到我的？”

骑士深深地吸了几口气，又慢慢地吐出来。他转过头来看着Harold。他的视线仿佛有重量，沉甸甸的，有点……似曾相识。

“你还记得多少，Harold？”他问道。

Harold觉得脊椎有点痛。他知道他的全名。

“我在海上漂浮。我从奇迹之地出发，已经漂了好几天。”他决定说一半。他不能冒险把Nathan和影之匣的事情说出来。“我记得天很黑，一直在下雨。我觉得我快要死了。”

骑士盯着他盯了很久，方才转回头去，伸手抹了把自己的脸，低低地咒骂了一声。

“你离开奇迹之地时是什么时候，Finch？”他问道。

“太阳王历78年雾月。”

骑士沉默了。他沉默的时间有些过长，以至Harold开始担心。

“现在是森林王历53年霜月。”他低低地说。

Harold完全不相信他。“怎么会呢？”他笑出了声。“太阳王去世了？他年纪又不大。森林王是谁？那个年轻的王子吗？”

他想说你可以找个更好的借口，但骑士只是依然一脸严肃地看着他。Harold渐渐止住了笑，有什么在他心里唤起了恐惧。

“……不可能的。”他说。不知道自己该如何反应。

骑士什么话也没说，只是站起身来，从桌上翻了翻，拿起一本书，展示给他看：上面清晰地写着：永恒之光——魔法师联盟月刊，总第956期，森林王历53年霜月。封面人物特刊：Pennsylvania Two——后Weeks时代的新鹰派？

Harold闭上了嘴。他是这一杂志的忠实读者。Two在他记忆里还是个年轻的中级法师，有着心高气傲的笑容，而封面上的这位，显然已经是中年的大魔法师了。

“已经56年过去了。”骑士顿了下，问道。“你会用黑魔法么？用影子穿梭到什么地方去？把影子变成幕布？把影子变成箭射出去？”

Harold摇了摇头。他对黑魔法的涉猎少之又少。他低下头，看着自己刚才被摩罗索之光灼黑的手。

但是现在看起来他似乎不能使用他熟悉的白魔法。这意味着——他脆弱得不堪一击。他缓缓地向远离骑士的方向移动了一点。那个男人很可怕，他不知为何有这样的感觉。

骑士沉浸在自己的思维里，似乎在考虑什么东西，Harold看到他的时候总是觉得有哪里不对劲。

他们在安静里相对而坐，忽然背后有了响动，Harold猛地惊跳起来，却看到一只冰原狼漫步过来，在骑士身边坐了下来，骑士无意识地抬起手来抚摸它的头。

Harold想他终于意识到不妥在什么地方了。这个亡灵骑士移动和说话的方式并不像典型的亡灵骑士，确切说，更像是介于亡灵和人类之间的生物——更像是巫妖自己。

“所以，”他打破了沉默，伸手指了指自己和骑士。“你是谁？关于我你知道什么？”

骑士略略上翘了嘴角，这让他看起来温和了很多，近乎可亲了。

“在我回答你这个问题之前，我也有一个问题想要问你。”骑士说道。

Harold谨慎地点头。

“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”骑士抬起头来看着他。

Harold有些疑惑。他是什么意思？他看了骑士几秒，努力地揣测他的想法，最后轻轻地摇了摇头。

“喔Harold，现在我可以回答你的问题了。”骑士好像松了口气，笑了起来，似乎下定了什么决心，眨着眼睛说。“我是谁？刚才告诉过你了。”

“John Reese，你的骑士。”他说着，翻身跪了下来，拾起Harold的斗篷一角，放在唇边轻轻一吻。

Harold呆住了，一时不知如何动作。

“关于你，我知道得可多了。”John再次仰起脸来看着Harold，Harold无法不注意到他英俊的脸和明亮的眼睛。

“因为你是我的情人啊，Harold。”骑士温柔地说。“是我的错，没有保护好你，所以你昏过去了。但你也不能用失忆来吓唬我啊。我知道之前我们俩的吵架让你伤心，所以你不想理我可以，但你不能装作不认识我。你是想让我回忆一下我们的相识过程吗？”

Harold已经完全说不出话来了，只能呆呆地看着骑士薄薄的嘴唇上下活动。

“我认识你很久了，差不多超过50年？我刚认识你时你还是个什么也不会的小巫妖呢。噢，那时候我还活着，还在努力地向成为高级骑士而奋斗。我在极北的暗沼泽捡到你，当时你很不幸地被困住了，我费了很大劲才把你救出来，结果发现救出来的是一具骷髅把我吓得几乎又把你丢回去了。然后你就一直跟着我，我一开始觉得很麻烦，很想赶你走，但每次总是能发现你在远处跟着。过了一段时间有一天你对我说你喜欢我，我想了想觉得就算我找了别的女人估计也会被你干掉只好勉强答应你啦。后来我做了骑士，一路升上去，一直做到圣光骑士。你呢，就一直躲起来研究魔法什么的，我们见面不多，但只要我想见你你一般都会出现的。后来我不小心死掉了，你就把我收了做你的亡灵骑士，我们就一直相伴到现在啦。”他若无其事地算了算。“到现在差不多已经是我们交往的第44个年头，如果作为死灵骑士的话也是第6年了。你就是把影之匣和窥探之眼作为定情信物送给我的，不然我怎么会有它呢？”

Harold花了大概三分钟消化他刚刚得到的讯息。 

“Reese先生……”他缓缓地开口，依然没从冲击中回过神来。“能不能麻烦你告诉我，我们俩具体是怎样交往的？”他实在不能相信一向清心寡欲的他会喜欢上什么人，尤其是无论从哪点看都不像是他的品位的骑士。骑士的说法乍一听逻辑上似乎并无漏洞，把影之匣送人似乎是唯一可以解释为什么影之匣被变形成剑的原因。但是他居然会死缠烂打地迷上什么人？还把命匣送人了？这才是最匪夷所思的。

John站起身来。“噢Harold……”他轻声说，靠得更近了些，Harold不由自主地想往后缩，半个身子都靠在了石桌上，但骑士上前半步，双手撑住石桌，把他困在了双臂之间。

Harold觉得全身都僵硬了。

然后John吻了他。

他热情地把嘴唇贴在Harold的骨头上，Harold几乎是本能地调动了他不知从哪里得到的魔力，在他身下变回了人形。

“喔，这可是个惊喜。”John喃喃地说，并没有停止手下的动作。他的手伸进了Harold的斗篷里，抓住他的腰，拇指在他腰部摩挲。他的嘴唇碾磨着Harold的嘴唇，直到Harold终于张开嘴来。

他们唇齿交缠了很长一会儿，John用舌头把他的牙床舔了个遍，勾着他的舌头起舞。这感觉很奇怪，因为事实上他理应毫无感觉，但知道他在接吻仿佛就好像可以想象他确实是在接吻一样，能分辨出John的动作，并且自然而然地根据他的动作作出回应。Harold狂跳的心渐渐平静下来了。

好吧，他确实是毫无记忆。他以为他会吓得落荒而逃或者气得杀了他，但事实上什么都没有发生。他等了很久，他想象中的愤怒或胆怯也没有到来。他就只是平静地被吻，平静地回吻，好像已经在脑海里描摹过许多次以至于整个过程自然而熟悉。

“这个，就是我们平时怎样交往的。”最终骑士结束了这个他们彼此都比预想中时间要长要投入的吻，微笑着说。

 

 

12.

Harold不习惯什么都要靠别人才能生活。 

他更不习惯他真的成为了巫妖。他碰到的任何非骨头非石头非无机物的东西都会腐化。他已经毁掉了好几本一时兴起想要翻看的珍本书了，让他心疼得不轻。

更糟糕的还是无法用魔法。他对黑魔法了解不多，但白魔法显而易见会给他带来伤害。没有了魔法对Harold来说就像赤身露体一样，让他感觉前所未有的脆弱。

还有John。John是最麻烦的。Harold讨厌自己必须如此依赖他人。他必须要靠亡灵帮他拿书、翻书、给他点灯、在地下城迷宫一样的道路里给他带路、碰到什么可疑的生物在Harold紧张之前解决它……John本身并没有不乐意的样子，相反他相当喜欢黏在Harold身边，但Harold心里总觉得有些怪异。

说到底，他无法完全信任John。他刚刚被他所奋斗奉献的圣殿背叛，被迫靠死亡逃生，眼前的这个亡灵说他是他的骑士，但Harold完全不知道要怎么控制他。而John似乎也是凭个人意志在活动，这说明了他们的契约关系并非他通常所想象的那种。而且他们还有契约关系吗？他无法感知亡灵，无法控制他，更是从来都没命令过他，这个骑士是与不是有什么区别？

John他表现得好像他们真的已经交往了很多年，对Harold的照顾可以说无微不至，但Harold毫无记忆，这让他偶尔心存愧疚，因为他确实无法对John表现出他记忆里那个人的样子。他感觉自己一直身处迷雾之中，一闭眼一睁眼50多年过去，其间发生了什么一无所知，现在的世界是什么样也一无所知，全赖John十分可疑的叙述。

可是他又只能信任John。因为他只是一具没有魔法无法保护自己碰什么烧什么的可怜白骨。John是他醒来后见到的第一个人，也是他见过的唯一一个人，目前来看也没有敌意，Harold再心不甘情不愿也只能仰赖他活下去。但他还是把影之匣收回了，这东西不在他身边他会心中不安。John有点失望，但没说什么，只是从Harold的库藏里另外找了把剑配着。

阴影也让他感到害怕。那些影子好像是会动一样跟着他，但他定睛去看又觉得它们是静止的。他总是忍不住想要回头去看，看看它们是不是在他背后作出可怖的形状。他隐约觉得这阴影和他的命匣有关，Nathan在进行强制转换时可能做了手脚，但如何控制它们还一筹莫展。John注意到他想要回头却扭不过来的样子，忍不住笑，走到他背后揽住他的肩，告诉他没关系它们都很听话——这一点也不令人安慰。

John很喜欢类似这样的身体接触。Harold在条件反射地逃开了前几次触碰之后John的脸上都会有受伤的表情，这让Harold不得不强迫自己记住在John的印象里他是他的情人，而情人之间什么样的事情都有可能发生。

John大部分时间都会待在他身边五米之内，Harold试着操练他极不熟练的黑魔法时John就会一直看着他。他的视线让Harold感到焦虑。那是一种他明确地想要什么而Harold却知道自己无法回应的视线，近乎有了实体，扫过他的全身，戳着他的骨头。Harold会说有点毛骨悚然。他理当毫无感觉、他理当体会不到任何东西才对，但现在这种视线神奇地具有了重量，而在这个他已经什么都不能确定、什么都无法感受的世界里，这点重量很突兀，因而显得格格不入，尤其真实强烈。

John会冷不丁地吻他。Harold跟他解释过很多次他不记得他们俩曾在一起过，但John只是笑着说没关系我知道你是你就可以了，Harold就无话可说，过去五十多年发生了什么让这个男人这样了解他他一无所知，只能被动地在John吻上来的时候无可奈何地叹气。他现在已经基本可以长时间控制他的身体保持在骷髅和人体之间的巫妖状态——也是John的状态——这也是Harold的另一个不解之谜：John看起来真的不像是个亡灵更像个人类。如果这是曾经的他做的，他是出于什么理由才这么干的呢？他有时会怀疑是因为他们俩的契约关系形成某种程度的共鸣才会让他对John的动作有所反应，因为他实在难以相信自己会对他动心。

他的困惑、不安和焦躁日益增加。他总觉得有什么非常不对劲的正在发生，但又难以名状。他越来越容易发火，毫无理由地感到挫折——记忆的拼图少了重要的一块，而他却什么也不能做，控制不了魔法，控制不了影子，不了解这个世界，连死都做不到。而Harold讨厌一事无成、一无所知胜过任何东西。

在他心烦意乱到了顶峰，练习黑魔法连着失败了几次试着用白魔法又痛得不行之后Harold终于爆发了，John试着安慰他，却激起他更大的反弹。他第一次失去了好风度，冲着John叫喊，最后却被自己的绝望和无助击得无语凝噎，咬着牙恨不得毁掉一切。

John沉默地接受他所有刻薄的指责，末了在他发泄完所有该说不该说的话之后捂住了他的嘴，一把把他掀到了石桌上。他把所有的书和瓶瓶罐罐都扫到了地上，然后压住了他卡住了他的脖子。

“Harold Finch，”骑士阴沉沉地说。Harold恍惚地觉得他会杀了自己。

“我认识的你是阴影之王。” 他说，“如果你真的这么恨自己，我不介意杀了你。” 然后他松开手，俯下身来，咬住Harold的喉结。

Harold想要叫喊，想要大叫我不是那个人，想要把他推开，想要用他所知道最厉害的白魔法杀死他。

但他伸出手来，第一次捧住他的脸，抱紧了他，不顾一切地疯狂吻他。骑士在他唇下深深地叹息。

和亡灵做爱的感觉非常奇怪，因为一切仿佛都发生在想象中。John抚摸他的身体，舔他的皮肤，进入他的身体，一切在身体上都毫无感觉，却分明知道正在发生，并且清晰地反映在头脑里。心头更加焦躁，如火燎原，蒸腾得他头脑发昏。John咬着他的耳朵喘息，他也不由自主呻吟出声，竟也和真实的兴奋有几分相似。

他搂着John的脖子，随着他的动作而动作，看着他青白英俊的脸，有一刻想着如果他是个活人，那被他爱上的人该是多幸福啊。——他竟不由自主地深深难过了起来。

可是无论是谁都无法回去了。Nathan已死，John已死，Harold已死。

死亡是最公平、最清晰的结局。死后的世界无论如何抗拒都是寂静到残酷的永恒。他们不属于生者，可也不是彻底消亡，挣扎着抓住生的影子却覆盖着死亡的阴影，除非被别人毁灭就只有慢慢地、日复一日地被自己对空虚、对无限的恐惧吞噬。

在这样灭顶的绝望之中，竟然还有人相伴，不知是该为他自己感到幸运还是该为John感到惋惜。

被虚假的高潮笼罩的瞬间他想着：哦，我可能真的会喜欢上他。

 

 

那之后Harold认真地开始放下心中的抵触学习和影子沟通。他依然会为缺失的记忆而纠结不已，但眼下并没有任何办法可以让他找回失去的部分，那也只能当做现实接受下来。

黑魔法的进展比他想象中要顺利，大概因为他在白魔法上的造诣已经无人能及，虽然现在几乎要从头学起，但只要搞清楚了基本原理之后就变得很容易理解。他隐约能感觉得到他的魔力无穷无尽，大约是因为源头来自于窥探之眼和影之匣，而窥探之眼制作之初的原理就是世间的阴影。他所要学习的不过是如何技巧地使用它们同时不至于被反噬了自己。

John是个算不上体贴的情人，他在照顾Harold方面比他在交往方面要做得好些，他在保护Harold方面比他在照顾方面做得要更好。Harold对此没什么意见，他宁愿John大部分时间都在放哨守卫也比他天天黏在身边动不动就要索吻好多了。

一个月以后他渐渐习惯了这样的生活，这让Harold对自己的适应性也有点吃惊。他本以为他接下来漫长的日子都会在努力学习黑魔法，和John一起躲藏着地下城不见天日的黑暗里消磨时间，休养生息，但光明神显然不打算这么轻易放过他。

一个高阶骑士闯了进来。他年纪比John稍大。John把他引到了地面上，然后两人开始搏斗。Harold犹豫了一下，追了出去。

对方很强，是个不逊于John的圣殿骑士，Harold不能确定他是冲谁来的，John也没给他机会说就直接打了起来。他看起来似乎和John师出同门，不相上下。

他们僵持了很久，Harold心下忧虑。他帮不上任何忙——阴影的操作他还没摸清楚，黑魔法也不熟练，怕伤到John，而且对方明显有备而来：用的是对付死灵的圣武器。

John渐渐地处于劣势。他的武器不及圣武器，被对方逮住机会挑飞了，那家伙接着一剑戳穿了John的胸膛把他钉在地上，John惨叫了一声用手握住了剑想要把它拔出来，但圣武器的光芒把他的手灼伤了。

Harold忍不住想要出手帮他，却听见对方阴森的声音逼问他：“你的主人是谁？”

John只是沉默，并不回答。Harold站住了脚。

“Kara和Mark是你杀的吗？”

“……圣殿的秋后算账吗？”John吃力地答道。“……是我又怎样？你还能再把我杀死一次吗？”

对方把剑又往下扎得更深了一些。“别以为我杀不死你。”他冷冷地说，“损坏到一定程度就是黑暗神都救不回你。”

John向后仰着脖子，显然处于痛苦之中。他喘息着，看向隐藏在暗处的Harold，几不可查地冲他摇头。

“John Reese，身为曾经的圣光骑士，我会考虑给你留个全尸。”那人说道，用剑往下用力一拉，在John身上划出一条大口子，John全身都疼得抽搐起来。

“现在，你愿意回答我的问题了么？”那人问。“阴影之王还活着么？”

John没有说话，Harold的心提到了嗓子眼。

那人见没有反应，撇了撇嘴，握紧剑柄在John身上转了一圈。John几乎蜷起了身子，但依然咬着牙没有说。

Harold看不下去了。如果John是活人他现在身上已经没几块完整的骨头了。他上前几步，站在了阳光里。John听见动静，看到他出现，脸上出现了些真实的恐慌。

那人抬起头来，看到他，露出了一个残酷的笑容。“终于出现了啊，阴影之王。”

Harold定定地站在原地，握紧了拳头，隐约有点后悔自己的冲动。

“……放开他。”他忍住心中的恐惧说道。

“我放开他，你马上就会杀了我。”对方镇定地说。“我才不会像我的前同事那样傻。”

他把剑再在John身上捅了一下，确认他无法站起身来，才拔起剑走向Harold。

Harold强忍住后退的冲动。他抖索着手，摸到腰边的影之匣，立刻抽了出来，双手握着冲着来人晃了两下。

“别过来。”他虚张声势地说。

对方挑了挑眉，站住了半步，思量地看着他。

糟了。Harold瞬间意识到自己的愚蠢，他知道他不能用魔法了。他咬紧了牙，看了眼倒在一边一脸焦急的John。

“……这倒是很有趣。”对方说。又上前一步。

Harold深深吸了口气。他知道这样做很冒险，他第一次做，也许成功，也许失败，如果失败他们俩可能都完了。但现在John不能动弹，只要对方接触到他那他也是命悬一线，他没有别的什么法子可以想了。

他再次看向John，对上John的视线。John似乎和他想到了一处去，露出了不敢置信的表情。

Harold把窥探之眼剑尖朝下地插进了地上。

对方停住了。

“过来，John。”他说道，第一次使用了命令，张开了斗篷。

下一个瞬间，他的骑士从地面上消失，进入了他的身体。他的灵体和他重叠的时候他感觉John似乎是紧紧拥抱了他一下，也许还有一声轻轻的“谢谢。”

然后他放下斗篷，握紧窥探之眼，用他所能调用的所有魔法力对它命令道：“带我们离开。”

从窥探之眼上爆发出巨大的黑暗，如疯狂飞舞的布条将他缠裹其中，对方睁大了眼睛，正要上前但已经来不及了。他很快就消失在空中。

 

 

Harold第一次进入这样的纯然黑暗。他看不见，也摸不着，全身仿佛都消失了。他有点害怕，也有点安心，不管怎么样John被他及时收了起来，他们俩逃离了危险。

只不过这样的黑暗要怎么才能破除？漫无边际的黑暗，完全失去了自我意识的存在，他要怎么才能出去？

“……Reese先生？”他呼唤道。“Reese先生你在吗？”

“啊……Finch，我还以为又只有我一个人。”John的声音响起，他却不能辨明在什么方向。

“……所以我们现在在哪里？”Harold问道。

“……我觉得这个问题你回答比我回答要合适。”John轻笑道。“我从被你收起来之后就不知道发生什么了。”

“我呼叫了阴影，然后就来到这里了。”Harold想了想。“所以我们是在阴影里吗？”

“也许是吧。说起来，你怎么能收我呢？……我以为契约已经消解了？”John听起来是真的有点好奇。

Harold沉吟了一会儿。“我不知道。”他老实承认。“我甚至不知道我们怎么到这里来的。我对你使用了命令。”这其实有点孤注一掷。他是否不知不觉间真的相信John而John也同样地相信他以至确实建立起联系？否则不能解释回收的成功。“我确实无法感知到你。但你是通过我的魔力存在的，所以或许多少有些联系。”

John又说了几句什么，Harold就没再听了。在这一片没有宽度没有广度近乎无限又近乎不存在的黑暗里，三维的概念已经消失了，二维也并不存在，他觉得自己只是一个点，这个空间或许只是一条线。他在制造窥探之眼时曾经试图将阴影压缩存储，只不过只有到这时他才切身体会到真正的“失去一切的黑暗”是怎样一个东西。

在这条不知从何处来，不知通往何方的线上，他这样一个小点，渺小得可以忽略不计。

他觉得很无助。这是和看到John即将被杀、看到Nathan死亡、看到人世间许多苦难时所感触到的无力相同又不同。这是源于他自身的无力。因为他知道这黑暗本是属于他的，就如同他被唤阴影之王一样，是他曾经可以掌控如今却为它所掌控的。

而Harold平生最恨的事情，就是本属于他的东西被夺走，本能控制的东西失控，本可以做到的事情无法做到。

“John，”他打断了John的话。“我要找回记忆。”

John沉默了很长一会儿。“如果这是你的决定。”

 

13.

 

Harold觉得他至少花了三天时间才从黑暗里挣扎着找出方法出来，期间如果不是John一直陪着他说话他估计一定已经疯了。

他们双双从阴影里栽出来的时候Harold扫了眼墙上的挂钟，吃惊地发现他们才消失了十来分钟。Bear欢快地蹭了上来，舔着Harold的手， Harold摸了摸它的毛，转过头去，看到John倒在地上，胸前的铠甲碎裂，他挣扎了一下但还是没能爬起来。

“真抱歉……”John注意到他的视线，有些不好意思地笑笑。“让你看到不好的东西了。”

Harold抿了抿唇走上前去，解开他的盔甲，骑士的胸前已经一片模糊，真不知道他是怎么支撑下来的。

“闭嘴，Reese先生。”他低声道，有些颤抖地把手放在他的伤口上。他要怎么做？他在心里默默地呼唤着阴影，假想着身体里的魔力通过手指传达到John身上。他的手指颤了颤，毫无动静。

该死的，刚才它们还听从他的话带他们逃离危险，怎么现在就不行了？Harold着急了起来。他不知道要怎么用黑魔法治愈伤口，黑魔法根本就没这一项，而白魔法，想也知道不能用在亡灵身上。

John抓住了他的手腕。Harold被他拽得一低，近乎趴在他身上。

“Harold，”男人低低的声音说，柔软得像最浓稠的蜜糖。“我不会死的。”

Harold想要反驳说我知道，但他不知为何手都颤抖了，什么话都说不出来。

“现在，闭上眼睛。”John说着，一手抓住他的手按在自己胸前，另一只手揽过他的脖子，Harold有些别扭地向前靠了靠。

John吻住他的嘴唇，在他唇间轻声说：“想象我们在一起，想象我是你身体的一部分……”

“……很难想象啊……”Harold闭着眼睛嘟哝，却靠得更近了些。

John低笑了一声。“那就这样想象好了——你的全身都是阴影构成的，这样可以吗？”

Harold唔了一声，往他怀里进得更深了些。他不由自主地用另一只手抓住John的衣领。

“……每一处阴影都是流动的，就像黑暗的河。它们在你全身流动，从你的中心顺着你的手臂传到你的手肘，然后到你的手腕，手掌，指尖。能感觉到吗？”John的声音近乎劝诱。

Harold点点头。John怎么能一边接吻一边说话呢？Harold就无法做到。

“现在你要让阴影离开你的指尖，进入到我的身体里。慢慢来。一滴一滴地，像水滴一样，它们会流进我身体里。就算是在我的身体你也能感觉得到它们的存在，是这样吗？”

Harold深吸了一口气，试了试，竟然毫无阻碍地成功了。

他猛地睁开眼睛，不敢置信地看着自己的指尖阴影正如丝线一样缓缓地流入John的胸膛，一点一点修复他破损的骨头。

“……这是……”他一时不知要怎么说。他转头看John，John好像一副理所当然的样子。“……是你的原因，还是我的原因？”他问道。

“我是你的骑士。”John只是简单地回答，抬手拨乱了他的头发，捻起一缕放在唇边一吻。

Harold笑了起来，这段时间以来最真心的一次。

“喔Reese先生，我现在开始相信你说的话了。”他微笑着说。

John张了张嘴，想要说什么，但又闭上了。他转过了头去，等待伤口慢慢愈合，方才开口：“你说要去找记忆，有什么线索吗？”

Harold叹了口气。“有一个算不上办法的办法。”他站起身来，递给John一只手把他也拉了起来。

他穿过密室，走进图书馆，指示John拿下一本厚厚的书。

“擦除记忆是比找回记忆要简单很多的事，黑魔法里有不少可以消除记忆的方法，白魔法里也有，但是寻回记忆需要再现所有当时情形，而鉴于我失去的记忆是整整56年的，这并不是我们简单地建立一个场景就可以找回来的，以我对魔法的造诣来说我知道就目前现世的魔法师，没有办法可以做到。”Harold面色严峻地说。

“而且就算是有魔法师可以做到，我也不会放心让他们看到我的记忆。”他继续道。“如果照你说的，我花了五十年从一个只会白魔法的巫妖变成了阴影之王，那其中肯定有许多秘密，我不会冒险让这些秘密暴露。”

“所以？”骑士问道，帮他把书上的灰尘擦掉。他在看到书名的同时倒吸了一口凉气。“……Finch，你不会是认真的吧？”

Harold点了点头。“是的，我们要去找深渊恶魔。恶魔们有些和我们不同的魔法，他们或许有办法。”他看着John。“你可以选择跟我一起去，也可以选择留下。因为我们要面对的是另一个位面的东西，很多这个世界的常识是不管用的。”

他的骑士一笑：“事到如今还想抛下我，未免有点为时太晚。”

 

 

幸与不幸，John在生前的工作中有一桩涉及深渊恶魔的，当时他被恶魔蒙蔽，差点错杀好人，让他记忆犹新，他和Harold描述那个恶魔的形态，Harold有些吃惊。

“Carl Elias？”他问道，忍不住苦笑了起来。“真是……他这么多年屡教不改吗？”

John疑惑地看他，Harold只好解释给他听。他和Nathan曾经在研究窥探之眼时偶遇这个恶魔，当时Elias也是乔装了之后试图偷走窥探之眼，被Nathan及时发现，两个最强魔法师的夹攻把恶魔生生赶回了深渊。他倒是不知道他现在又回来了。

“去找他吧。”John说。“至少我们两人都和他交过手，对他比对其他恶魔要熟悉些。”

 

 

找到Elias比他们想象的要容易很多。恶魔几乎是迫不及待地跳到了他们面前。他们在王都附近的贫民窟里没晃几分钟就有一个小孩子跑过来拽Harold的斗篷，把一枚骨头硬币塞在了他手里。

他们顺着Elias的提示一路进入一个隐藏在贫民窟里的大宅子，门口的守卫警惕地看了两人一眼，Harold把硬币亮给他，他才放行。

他们一边走一边看，Harold心下暗暗警惕Elias花了这么些年建立起这样复杂的架构，恐怕野心不在于仅仅只是出于恶魔的恶作剧。

Elias早已在房间里等着他们，见到他们来到，站起身来。这次他的伪装是个秃顶微胖的人类中年男子形象——一如既往的恶品味，Harold在心里默默地说。

“啊，真是难得，居然能同时见到你们两位，我是何等荣幸。”Elias装模做样地说。他看起来童叟无欺，谁能想象得了他这身皮底下是真正的深渊恶魔呢？

“说吧，有什么我可以效劳的？”恶魔微笑起来，却让人不寒而栗。“你们没事不会来找我。”

Harold深吸了口气。如果不是他实在是想早点拿回力量，他真的一点都不想和恶魔打交道——他们反复无常，十分难缠，热爱精密的圈套，最大的乐趣就是看正直的人倒霉，凡事只要牵扯到他们就会变得很复杂。

“我需要拿回从我转变到目前为止的记忆。”Harold面无表情地说。

Elias挑了挑眉。他坐直了身子。“哦……”他想了想说。“怪不得最近的阴影很不安呢。”他瞄了眼Harold脚下的影子。“还没完全学会掌握它们吧，阴影之王？”

Harold抿住了唇，没有说话。

“你告诉我，为什么我要帮你这个忙呢？”Elias问道。“你没有阴影的能力几乎等于没有能力，我现在要杀你是很轻易的事情，而你的——这位……”他看了看John。“亡灵骑士，并不能真正阻止我。”

Harold定定地看着他看了好几秒。“你不会杀我。”他看着恶魔说。“我的死亡并不能给你带来什么乐趣，反而是活着会让你有事可做。以着阴影之王的名义行骗比以Carl Elias的名义行骗容易多了。”

Elias再次笑了起来。“不愧是Harold。”他慢条斯理地玩弄着自己的手指。“你想找回记忆是吗？倒也不是不可以……”

“你想要什么？”Harold知道和恶魔合作的规矩：代价、契约。所有看似好事的契约都会有预计不到的重大代价。恶魔也因此得以从深渊来到人间。

“哦，现在可不能告诉你。”恶魔狡黠地眨眼。“找回阴影之王的记忆是吗？50多年的记忆？那可是个复杂的过程……”

“56年3个月12天。”Harold纠正。

“56年3个月12天。”Elias重复道。他低头思忖了一会儿。Harold捏紧了手，深渊恶魔是他最后的希望了。

“可以，我可以做到。”Elias抬起头来。“但是我要一样东西。”

Harold稍稍松了口气，然后又紧张起来，示意他继续。

“对你来说这段记忆重要到你不顾危险来找我，我自然也会全力帮你。”Elias说。“但是我要你和我签订灵魂契约。”

Harold点头。这是他预计之内会发生的事。

“我会把你的记忆找回来，但是这段记忆里你最重要的东西我要拿走。”Elias说，不再微笑。“这是你要付的代价。”

Harold沉吟了一下。最重要的东西……Nathan吗？

Elias继续说道。“你知道，灵魂契约一旦签下就无法悔改，你会成为我的契约者。你不可以因为反悔攻击我，那会直接反噬到你的灵魂，同样的，我也不可以对你出手。在此基础上而我要的哪怕是你的命匣你也要给我。”他目光灼灼地盯着Harold。“是的，窥探之眼和影之匣。”

John在身旁不安地动了动，Harold拍了拍他的手示意他不要惊慌。他略略自嘲地苦笑。恶魔这次要算错了，死物如何能比得上Nathan？

他闭了闭眼睛，Nathan金色沾血的头发，随风猎猎飘舞的破碎白袍，蔚蓝放大的瞳孔依然如同昨日一般清晰可见。他相依相伴百余年的挚友。他的记忆里几乎无处不在的最重要的人。

已经死去的，无法挽回。若是用来追回记忆，改变未来，Nathan也会……同意的吧？

“……好的，我答应你。”他有些艰难地开口。

Elias慢慢地笑了起来。他的嘴咧到了耳根，现在看起来一点都不像个人类了。

“很好，Harold。”恶魔瓮声瓮气地说。“我们来签订契约吧。”

他伸出手，凭空抓出一张纸，上面用恶魔文和通用文写着契约的条条款款，Harold只大概扫了眼就被上面列出的对违反契约者的折磨吓到了。

Elias先潇洒地用恶魔文签下了自己的名字，然后双手交叉，等待Harold签下他的名字。

Harold深深吸了口气。Nathan，Nathan，原谅我。

他写下了第一个字母，然后是第二个。他的满脑子都是Nathan或开朗或深沉的表情，他的微笑和他的拥抱。这些都将失去了。他苦涩地想。他的历史将有多大一块空白。

他写到倒数第二个字母时顿了下，不知为何转回头去看了他的骑士一眼。

John面无表情，但他的眼睛看起来很悲伤。

他签下了最后一个字。

 

 

14.

Harold睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一片沙滩上。他挣扎地想要站起来，却失败了。他的头动不了。他吃力地用手去摸他的脖子，惊恐地发现他的颈骨发生了不小的错位和破裂。

Harold咬着牙，用一只手托着脖子，另一只手抱紧影之匣，一点一点地爬了起来。

他爬了很久才爬到一块礁石的阴影里。他觉得他的一条腿骨可能也坏了，可能是一路摩擦导致的。

他摸索着颈骨的裂缝大小，估摸着差不多的沙石，捡了几个塞了进去。痛得要命，但他发不出声来。

他在那块礁石下躺了三天。他成为巫妖的前三天。

三天之后他伪装成病殁的尸体被收在草席里抬去了他也不知道在哪里的某个村落。一个月之后他终于从乱葬岗里逃了出来，裹着不知从哪个尸体上剥下来的破衣服。三个月之后他学会避开人群的搜索，只在晚上出来。半年之后他第一次使用了黑魔法。

一年之后他终于学会了操控影子的基本技巧。同一年底他到达了地下城，费劲艰辛赶走了一窝魔瘴鼠之后他占据了第一层的一个小房间。

两年之后他学会依靠魔法按照想象中的样子塑造自己的脸，看起来和活人无异。

五年之后他搬进了地下城的最底层，地下城的所有生物都对他俯首帖耳。

他是个天才。他在世的时候仅花了三十年就把除了黑魔法之外的所有魔法修习到了顶点，尤其擅长法器阵法。而现在，黑魔法是他唯一的兴趣。他的乐趣在于如何通过非负面影响最大程度地达到魔法能力的极限。

他对阴影的掌握与日熟练，他的阴影无处不在，令人安心。他有时想要休息就把自己抛进阴影里，在漫长永恒的黑暗里和自己对话，和宇宙对话。在那里他度过了几百年。

十年之后他除了买书定杂志之外几乎不在参与人世的任何活动。他可以在阴影里轻易待十年二十年，完全地沉默，任由意识扩展到黑暗的每一个角落，随着黑暗一起存在，一起波动，一起消逝。阴影对他私语，他听从它们的声音，它们也听从他。他在阴影里沉浸的时间越来越长，以至于有一天他从阴影中醒来，发现外面已经过了一个多月。他本来要做的一个魔法实验连材料都发霉了。

圣殿一如既往地四处搜查他，他杀掉了一批又一批无辜送死的骑士魔法师，心里毫无感觉。看到他们血液纷飞，他只想着地板拖起来好麻烦。

他甚至连装作人类出门买东西都失去了惯常的兴趣。反正可以直接用阴影空间传送，就算直接拿了都没有人会注意得到。

他变成了一个影子。他和他的影子一样单薄安静。他在黑暗里度过了太久，以至想起从前都觉得已经模糊不清，恍若隔世。

所以他是真的不知道为什么那年除夕他会一时兴起跑去了王都。大概是因为最近圣殿的骚扰有点频繁？他利用阴影在檐与檐之间穿梭，好奇地看着这个人世——本来应该是他所熟悉的但现在和他格格不入的世界。

路上到处张灯结彩，国王新得了一个女儿，满城都在庆祝，圣殿摆出了巨大的祭典舞台。圣殿的魔法师和骑士们也难得欢聚一堂，为民众献上无伤大雅的魔法和剑术表演。一派其乐融融。Harold一时兴起想他要是这时进入庆典把那个婴儿偷出来圣殿不知会是什么反应。但他连这样做的欲望都没有。

他只是躲在影子里看着人们放烟花。魔法师们把魔法加诸烟花上，让它们可以在天上停留时间更长，作出更多的花样，深蓝天幕上烟花此起彼伏，几乎毫无停歇。人们欢笑着，起哄着，有孩子走丢的妈妈急着找小孩，也有被挤得看不着的小孩急得大哭，有高声售卖零食的小贩在人群中走来走去，有年轻气盛的小伙子为了争抢女孩子手里的烟花而打起来……乱哄哄一团热热闹闹。

Harold有一刻想要从阴影中走出来。但他刚迈出一步就又缩了回去。有谁会愿意看到他呢？他一出现怕是会吓跑许多人。这一切早就已经不属于他了不是么？

他继续在阴影中行走着，安静、默然、孤独。

他走到了圣殿门口。他曾经为圣殿奉献了他的忠诚，换来的却是背叛和死亡。那雪白的门廊依然巍峨耸立，他踌躇了下，贴着墙边的阴影走了进去。

圣殿里一片安静，几乎所有人都去前面的祭典舞台表演或者看烟花了。这里有许多的光明符咒，但百密总有一疏，Harold只要小心地避过就可以不受影响。他走近了圣殿最核心的神殿。

神殿外有两个年轻的骑士，大约是新晋骑士，在这种时候还被留下来站岗，其中一个已经看着前面的热闹迫不及待地想要过去看了。

“我就溜过去看一会儿吧，在他们结束之前回来。”那骑士说。“不会被长老发现的。”

另一个犹豫了下，对他挥挥手。“快去快回，到时候被发现了我可不能总给你背黑锅。”

“哎就知道你最好啦，拜啦John！”那骑士说着，连蹦带跳地走了。

只剩下唯一的那个骑士有点无奈地斜靠着柱子看着同事远去。

Harold想了一下如果他杀了这个骑士，神殿就相当于无人看守，他可以轻易溜进去拿走镇殿之宝——传说中光明神的指骨。他对那块骨头兴趣不大，但能让圣殿出丑是个不错的主意。

他慢慢地在阴影里滑行，寻找着能够一击之内干掉骑士的位置。

他滑到了廊柱对面的阴影里。他有些莫名激动。他来王都之前刚刚杀掉了四个被派来杀他的魔法师和骑士，但这个是不一样的，这是在圣殿里面杀掉圣殿骑士。也将是他第一次主动杀人。

那个年轻的骑士有姣好的面容，他相当英俊。他看似松散地依靠着柱子，抱着手臂看着远处天空上闪烁的烟花。他的脸被忽明忽暗的光照着，如同神像一般的美。

真抱歉。Harold在心里默默地说。你只不过是在不巧的时间站在了不巧的地点。

他开始调动阴影。

可是他万万没有想到，骑士比他先动了。骑士似乎察觉到了什么，转身拔剑，上前一步，一气呵成，剑尖直指Harold的咽喉。

Harold甚至还没来得及从阴影里出来。

他在阴影里看着那个年轻人。他从未碰到过这种情况。年轻的骑士只是拔剑对准了一块影子而已。为何能如此准确地找到他？

他没有动。剑尖已经碰到了柱子上的阴影——那里藏着Harold的咽喉。

他盯着他的眼睛。

Harold已经有很久很久没有如此近距离地看过一个人的眼睛了。

远处天空乍响，金色的红色的烟花在骑士漆黑的眼睛里留下璀璨的光芒后一闪而没。

Harold知道他看不见任何东西。知道自己是安全的，知道他还在阴影里，知道只要他想，他可以从背后用阴影杀死他。

但他一动都无法动，只能看着他，看着他眼睛里的反光，是一片阴影的黑暗。

那样的视线，好像穿透了阴影，直戳他的内心，把他保持许久的静默搅成一团混乱。

骑士看了大约两三秒，估计也觉得自己是神经紧张，就撤了剑回到了原来的地方，依然是百无聊赖地站在那里发呆。

但Harold缓缓地在阴影里跪了下来。他忽然可以感觉到自己的心跳了。他用手捂住嘴，强忍着不要发声。

他从未如此小心地移到了柱子的另一面，松开了手，大口大口地呼吸，想要哭又想要笑。

天啊，他多想念活着。千钧一发时的紧张、面对死亡的恐惧、如针扎般的视线……他本来以为自己早已遗忘的活着的感觉，在被骑士盯着的那短短几秒里复苏了。

他花了很久镇定自己，然后很慢很慢地移到了骑士靠着的那根柱子上，躲藏在他的阴影里。

他想碰碰他，他真的很想。他完全忘记了圣殿和圣殿里的圣物。他小心地腾挪着自己的阴影，让头靠在他的头的阴影里，肩膀贴到肩膀，腿贴到腿，手缩进他的盔甲下的影子里。这样他就和骑士的影子重合了。

骑士似乎感觉到有些怪异，他动了动脑袋，转过身来皱着眉头看着柱子。他怎么会如此敏锐？Harold屏住了呼吸，再一次——骑士再一次看向了他的眼睛。

骑士盯着他两秒、三秒。Harold觉得他就要被发现了。他觉得再被看下去他会从黑暗里走出来，要么被骑士杀掉要么杀掉骑士。

但骑士只是摇了摇头，又耸耸肩膀靠了上去。

Harold不敢再动了。他只是保持着那个非常别扭又僵硬的姿势，陪着骑士守了一夜。

那一夜的烟花很美，据说是国王花了重资给小公主庆生，是历史上都很著名的烟花。但Harold只记得从阴影里看骑士的侧脸，在明明灭灭间一会儿隐没在黑暗里，一会儿白得发亮。他只能看到他的发根，有些少年白的银丝夹杂其中，他的耳朵，他脸颊上细微的绒毛，他下巴上胡渣的模糊轮廓，连着下巴的修长的脖子，微微凸起的喉结。

他多想再看看他的眼睛。

 

 

那之后Harold着了迷一般试了许多方法接近人群。他更多地装扮成人类出现，有几次差点露陷但最后都被他逃掉了。这有点难，他在黑暗里花掉的几百年已经让他变得过于冷漠，习惯用魔法解决一切，对人类所能感觉到的喜怒哀乐都无动于衷，那种感受到“自己还活着”这样的情绪非常难以寻觅。更难的是，没有人会注意阴影，像骑士那般敏锐的人几乎不存在。

他决定再试试骑士。他很轻易地就打听到了骑士的名字。John Reese，刚刚成为从剑士升上骑士，圣殿里挺看好他。Harold觉得以他的资质升上圣级骑士也不需要很久。

他时常会放任自己用阴影跟踪骑士，有时候甚至亲自前往。他在接近他时格外小心，但骑士似乎总是能注意到哪里不对劲，这让Harold又开心又害怕。——这样的情绪于他都是难得一见，让他想起他还活着的时候。他觉得这是无伤大雅的小爱好，却没意识到自己离开黑暗前往人世的次数越来越多。

他变成巫妖的第二十一年，他第一次以人的身份和骑士擦肩而过。

那是骑士在地下城旁边的一个边陲小镇执行任务，Harold正好在那里买书，他装成一个普通的褐袍学者，正在挑挑拣拣时忽然前方一阵混乱，他还没来得及付钱摊子就被冲出来的几个人撞翻了。他皱起眉头，定睛一看，原来是几个低级地妖。

他弯下腰捡起掉在地上的书，正要抬头，一匹马擦着他飞跃而过，头顶传来一声：“抱歉！让一下！”

如同惊雷炸响。他直起身子，看到骑士飞马上前，驱赶着地妖几下把他们制服了。

他潇洒无比地跳下马来，用绳子捆了那几个垂头丧气的地妖，拴在马后，向左右慢慢聚拢来的村民微笑致歉。

他一身白银铠甲，阳光照在上面亮得刺眼，一条深蓝披风，随着他的动作晃出一道流畅的波澜。他的视线掠过Harold，Harold觉得自己应该是控制不住地晃了晃，但骑士显然只是把他当个普通村民，很快就看向了别处。他牵着马慢慢走远，Harold一直站在原地，目送他远去。

这是他第一次在光天化日之下和他四目相对。骑士有一双美得惊人的灰蓝色眼睛，带着点轻佻的神色，在阳光下近乎透明，有如春天里鸽子的尾羽。

他想他完了。

 

15.

Harold知道这样的情感很愚蠢。他是个巫妖，看在黑暗神份上！

他惩罚性地把自己投进阴影的黑暗里关了起来，可他很焦躁，过不了多久就出来了。

他忙于黑魔法实验，试图回到从前的平静，可是看到人们活着，混迹于人群中假想自己也活着的感觉太好，他就像上了瘾一般时不时就要去尝试一下。

他强迫自己不再去看骑士。他只留了一个阴影在他那里当做备用，更多的精力投放在黑魔法研究和古文献里。

他知道骑士遇上了一个女人，一个非常好的女人。他知道这件事时有一刻被嫉妒蒙蔽了他的心。嫉妒？这于他许久未有的感受已经不能带给他“活着”这样的喜悦，而是焦虑和烦躁。他有什么理由嫉妒？骑士不属于他，不属于他所在的世界，甚至连他的存在都不知道。可他控制不了自己的情绪。他几乎要出手了。

他躲在那个女人家的阴影里，看到她站在屋檐下。他已经有几年没有亲自来看骑士了。夕阳下骑士策马前来，一人一骑拖着长长的影子，看到女人就加快了速度，到了她门前还没来得及下马女人就冲了出去，他就弯下腰，弄乱了她的头发，坐在马上和她接吻。女人咯咯地笑了起来。

Harold长叹一声，隐没在阴影里。

生与死，之间隔着多清晰的一条线。他这样的死灵尚且知道生之美好，他不希望骑士有一天需要品尝死之艰辛。

他默默地看着骑士。骑士任务繁忙，他距离圣级骑士越来越近了。但他的女人因为家族联姻被迫嫁给他人，婚后不久就因为夫家的暴虐而去世了。骑士暴怒之下血洗了那户人家，失魂落魄之下几乎死在迷雾森林。

Harold把骑士留下的血案做成阴影之王下的手。他知道只要这样这就将会是一桩无头悬案，没人会继续深查。他设法通知了圣殿，骑士的上司赶去迷雾森林救走了骑士。

但是那之后骑士眼睛里的光辉就消失了。那曾经令Harold目眩神迷的光彩好像随着他的过去一起死在了迷雾森林。Harold觉得很难过，但他什么也无法做。他是什么呢？一个偷窥者，一个影子，一个不存于世的东西。

骑士变得浪荡起来，也愈加暴戾，他比Harold预计的要晚十年才升成圣光骑士。他依然是个好人，除恶扬善，忠心耿耿，为了坚持自己的原则不惜流血。只是他的盔甲不再如二十年前那般闪亮，他的剑磨损得很快，他的马换了许多匹。他笑起来的时候眼睛不再那样透明。

他不再锋利了。他喝酒很厉害，经常喝得醉醺醺的。他已经没有以前那么敏锐，Harold好几次站在他面前，他都毫无所觉。他是个很棒的骑士，依然会有很多人来爱他，但Harold知道他真正光彩照人时候的样子。那肆无忌惮生机勃勃的美。

 

骑士在暗沼泽遇险的时候Harold不在他身边。他的影子通知了他，Harold想了很久要不要去救。他不曾插手过人间的事务，但是这是John Reese·圣光骑士。

他还是赶过去了。他不曾想到骑士竟是那样狼狈，也不曾想到他在即将溺毙之前想到的还是他人的安危。

他出了手。又冻又累的骑士昏了过去，Harold盯着他满是泥浆冰渣的身躯愣了足足有一分钟不知道要做什么，骑士无意识地抽搐了一下他才后知后觉地意识到这样下去他会冻死的，这才赶紧把他拖到隐蔽处，急急忙忙用了好几个空间穿梭去到附近的猎户家偷了鹿皮和帐篷，还差点被人发现。

他升起了火，犹豫了一下，上前试图脱掉骑士身上的铠甲。他非常小心，生怕骑士中途醒来，但他竟一直昏迷了过去。沉重的铠甲下里面的衬衣也脏污潮湿了。Harold鬼使神差地伸手去碰了碰他领口，那衬衣却在他的触碰下迅速地腐蚀了一个洞，贝母的扣子掉了下来。

Harold收回了手。他捡起了那枚扣子，叹了口气，把它收了起来。

他打开了一个长距离的次元通道，这次直接通到几百里外的城镇，买了干净的衣服和他觉得人类生活所需要的必需品方才返回。

骑士依然在昏睡，Harold踌躇了下，怀着些说不清道不明的想法把他身上的脏衣服全用魔法销蚀了。骑士侧躺着，眉头紧紧地皱着。他身上有不少伤疤，有的已经淡得看不出来颜色。Harold早知道他身材很好，但这样近地看到还是第一次。骑士身上的肌肉随着他的呼吸缓缓起伏，火光照在上面有隐约的亮度伸张。

他看了很久。多好，可以呼吸，可以感到疼痛，可以受伤，可以睡眠。可以活着。

他多想碰碰他，但他知道他只会给骑士带来伤害。他用手指顺着他的脸颊勾勒他的轮廓，顺着他脖颈的弧度到他的锁骨，在他厚实的肩膀上停留许久。他的手距离他的皮肤如此近，近到几乎可以感到骑士身上的热度。活生生的生命的热度。

他放任自己感受了几分钟，然后放下手，苦笑了一声。他用魔法清理了骑士身上的污渍，给他穿好衣服，走出了帐篷。

帐篷外是冰天雪地，他坐在门口望着苍茫的天空。北风呼啸，雪花纷纷，他安静地坐着，想他要怎么面对醒来的骑士。装作认识他？不认识他？就把他丢在这里让他自己回去？生命是多脆弱的东西啊，骑士已经伤痕累累，做他这一行的他已经过了体能的巅峰，他还能活多久？如果说Harold对人世还有什么指望，就是希望他不要死了。他想为他做些什么。

他看着脚边的影子，它们安静地好奇地回视着他。他忽然不想进入那永恒黑暗接受它们的抚慰了。他看着远方的白茫茫一片，闭了闭眼睛，有一刻觉得自己是疯了。

但他估计早疯了。从他变成巫妖的那一刻起，人世间的一切对他来说有什么重要的呢？他自己有什么重要的呢？苟延残喘不过是为了Nathan的心愿罢了。

他拿出了影之匣，细细地抚摸上面的纹路。他打开匣子，窥探之眼如水银一般在里面滚动，映着他的脸——那伪装成人，仿若他生前的样子。

他慢慢地施法，在寒风呼啸冰雪扑面中慢慢地揉捏着自己的生命，慢慢地看着窥探之眼挣扎着，无声地啸叫着，他用所有阴影的力量慢慢地制住它，最终它屈服了，变成一柄剑。他又以相同的做法对待影之匣。

完成施法之后他难得感觉疲累。他捡起剑，插进剑鞘，影子告诉他骑士醒了，他微微一笑，转过身去走进帐篷。

那天晚上他居然睡着了。他很久很久不曾有过睡眠，但也许是他太累，也许是骑士轻柔的呼吸太好听，他有一阵短暂地失去了意识。他醒来的时候骑士还没有醒，正对着他躺着，他看着他长长的睫毛在快要熄灭的火光下投下弧形的阴影，随着他的呼吸而轻微颤动，有一刻希望时间就此静止。

他找了个借口把剑给骑士，让骑士多陪他一会儿，却没想到他一贯对危险的无动于衷竟让他过早暴露。骑士朝他扑过来的时候Harold几乎是愣住了。他差点就碰到了他。

多可惜，本来还想给你留个好印象。他不无遗憾地想，那就这样吧，以后也许再也不能见面了。他转过身，任由永恒的黑暗吞噬了自己。

 

 

但Harold没想到骑士竟然真的对阴影上心了起来。他时常注视着阴影，他的视线仿佛回到了几十年前，他第一次见到他时那般的锋利，这样的视线让Harold如芒刺在背。他应该为此感到高兴，但事实是他感到不安。

别这样看我。他想对骑士说。我什么都无法给你。过你自己的生活，这不是属于你的世界。别给我虚假的期望。

他当然不能任由骑士死掉。那家伙挑事的本领越来越大，Harold不得已好几次都要亲自出手，包括他跑到地下城门口来送死。

剑都不要了，是真不想活了吗？Harold愤愤地想，用阴影赶跑了狐群。骑士想要见他，他知道。

他从阴影中走了出来，用的是巫妖的本体。这样会吓跑他吧，他不免嘲讽地想。

但不仅没吓跑，骑士还追了上来，甚至——他甚至抓住了Harold的手腕。

那一刻Harold觉得自己的手腕简直要烧起来了。糟糕了。他想。糟糕了。那一刻他意识到自己想的不是拥抱他，而是杀死他，强逼着把他永远留在黑暗里。他落荒而逃。

他再也不敢在骑士面前现身。每一次见他都会让Harold想要杀了他。想要让他活和想要让他死的愿望都很强烈，Harold只能保持远观。

但骑士显然没这么容易放过他。他出的任务危险等级成倍增长，Harold简直可以看得到他出手后骑士脸上得意的笑容。他毫无办法，只能一边暗自咒骂一边替他除掉他应付不到的危险。

骑士注视着阴影的时间也越来越长，很多时候Harold怀疑不是自己的错觉，是他真的“含情脉脉”。他甚至开始对阴影说话。他问阴影是不是在看他，他对阴影说晚安。

Harold知道，自己早已无法隐藏。普世之下，只有骑士注意到了他，从第一眼开始就知道。他的视线给了Harold实体，让他知道他还活着。

可是他什么都无法做。光明多美好，生命多美好，骑士多美好，而他只是个与死亡伴生的巫妖。他无法给骑士任何回应。确切说，他不想给骑士回应。那对他自己和对骑士来说都是种折磨不是么？

他只能看着他，用默默的视线守护着他。

他悲哀又无可奈何地承认，他爱上他了，一个死灵爱上一个人类，更悲哀和更无可奈何地是，他也爱上他了，一个光明骑士爱上一个巫妖。骑士在黑暗里抚摸自己，叫出他的名字时Harold几乎就要忍不住冲出去杀了他，可他还是克制了自己，用更深的黑暗把自己紧紧束缚。

活着，总是比死了好。他不能用自己的自私抹掉这样美好的生命。

 

 

但是骑士居然毫无预兆地死掉了。

Harold气疯了。那不过是个佣兵团，以骑士的能力不至于不敌，Harold就没怎么上心，所以那混蛋有一半是故意的。

他有一天会后悔。Harold不无苦涩地想。他一定会后悔的。死亡并不是把他带去另一个世界和他幻想中的人长相厮守，而是给予他和他相同的惩罚：漫长的永无止尽的等待，在无尽的时间里消磨掉所有的爱、希望，失去所有生而为人可以享受到的美好的东西，只留下麻木的生存本能。他太清楚不过永恒的苦难了。

那永恒的黑暗曾经吞噬了Harold的神智，吞噬了他的人性，他不想让骑士也尝试。他好不容易才找回自己活着的感觉，好不容易才重拾了自己的人心，他不想再失去。 

他保存了骑士的尸身，尽力保持他完整的灵魂，谨慎地和他保持着若即若离，随时做好他厌倦了会离开的准备——Harold不会说一个不字，只要他感知到骑士的倦怠他就会尽一切所能送他返回人世。

骑士毫无所觉，他是那样单纯又认真地迷恋着Harold，完全就像人类因为生命的短暂才能有的那种热烈和激情，让Harold既难过又欣慰。

他怎么能不爱他呢？他怎么能让他受一点伤害呢？他自己如何早就已经不重要了。

他被Root制住，被迫靠自杀来解救骑士、保护命匣时，他有一瞬间其实有点解脱。他再次醒来的时候骑士应该已经回去人世了吧？这已知结局的甜蜜又痛苦的刑罚终于结束了。

他想他这一世还没来得及告诉过John他对他想说的话。

他转过头去看他，骑士的表情是绝望和惊恐夹杂，看上去一点都不像他平素的镇定自若。

他想说：谢谢。

John Reese是Harold Finch的人之心。没有他，阴影之王只是一片阴影。

 

 

Harold再次睁开眼睛。他第一个动作是坐起身来，第二个动作是转过头去，看着John。他只是那样看着，但他脸上肯定有什么泄露了出来，因为John的脸上渐渐出现了不敢置信的表情。

黑暗神在上啊，他答应了什么？

他伸出手来，John已经一步上前，他们的手中途相遇，他抓过John的手和他十指交缠，心里前所未有的恐慌。

John的手微微有点颤抖，但他还是上前抱紧了Harold，用另一只手揽过他的头，把一个吻印在他的头顶。

Elias有点意外。他在Harold和John两人间反复地看了看，最后叹了口气。

“不管怎么说，虽然不是我想要的，但契约就是契约。”他说着，伸出肥厚的手指指了指John。“来吧，你可能要和我一起待很长时间了。”

Harold完全不想放他走。他几乎要不顾一切召唤所有的阴影来撕裂眼前的恶魔，他知道他可以做得到，他已经想起了所有使用阴影的方法——但John猜到他的想法，他用了点力气从Harold手里把手挣出来了。

“别做傻事，Finch。”他轻声警告。“违反灵魂契约的后果你承担不起。”

Harold想要说什么，但此刻他心中涌动的感情太多，竟是一句话都说不出来。

John放下他的手，帮他把头发和斗篷理好，最后一次亲了亲他的额角。 “别担心我。”他低声说。“照顾好自己。”

Harold想说我已经不是那个没你不行没魔法的白痴巫妖了，但他只能紧紧地看着John。

John顿了下，松开手，转向Elias。Elias已经张开了一个黑黢黢的次元通道，正在门口一脸看好戏地等着。

Harold站了起来，眼睁睁地看向他的骑士一步一步地离他远去。

“John……”他终于忍不住出声，声音是他意料之外的颤抖。

骑士停住了，他侧转身，看向Harold。

“Harold，”他说。他轻轻地微笑起来。“你知道我是你的。”

然后他转回身，和Elias一起消失在次元通道中。

 

16.

John不喜欢Elias。这简直是一定的事情。恶魔对他兴趣倒是很大，大概因为本来想要窥探之眼结果却得到了个亡灵骑士对于算无遗策的恶魔来说是个不小的冲击。

他琢磨John琢磨了两天，阴沉沉的视线让John有点毛骨悚然。

第三天早上Elias笑眯眯地对John说：“我这里不养闲人，你既然现在归我所有，那我希望至少能给我带来些好处。”

然后他让骑士去抢劫圣殿。

这就是为什么John现在躲藏在圣殿后面的阴影里满肚子腹诽提心吊胆的原因。

——让一个亡灵骑士去全大陆光明符咒、光明魔法师最集中的地方偷东西这纯粹就是送死。

Elias怕是捏准了巫妖不会丢下他不管，这是要让阴影之王替他卖命。John烦躁地想。他一点也不想Finch出现，但阴影一直妥帖地遮挡着他，他就知道巫妖在看。

知道他是Finch最重要的人这件事对John来说其实挺让他震惊。他很早就知道Finch对他不一般，尤其是经过对Root一役之后，但从未想过他把他看得这样重。那他为什么从来都没有任何表示？John觉得并不仅仅是因为巫妖生性内敛的缘故，他在失忆的那段时间对感情要坦白很多，从来不会拒绝骑士的求爱。

巫妖在担心什么呢？John想象不出来。但眼下，也没什么时间容许他慢慢思索，从旁边的走道摇摇晃晃走来一个背着七弦琴的吟游诗人。

这个吟游诗人和一般的吟游诗人相比要胖很多，他抹着头上的汗左右看看，走进了John所在的阴影里。John往后缩了缩，把自己隐藏得更深了些，暗暗地提起了剑。

但吟游诗人只是一屁股坐在地上，把琴解了下来，他似乎完全没注意到就在他身后一米不到的距离藏着一个亡灵骑士，从口袋里扯出歌本扇着风。他张了张嘴，发出一声绝对算不上好听的声音，然后——John吃惊地注视着他的下身开始变形。他的脚变成了蹄子，另外两条腿伸了出来，一条尾巴窜了出来，有劲地甩了甩——非常不幸，甩到了John。

这个吟游诗人/半兽人比John受到的冲击还大，他猛地向后一跳，“啊啊啊啊啊——”地就叫起来了。叫了一半发现不对自己还没变回人形，赶快住了嘴，左右看看没人之后凶恶地冲依然躲在阴影里的John低声吼道：“什么人？”

John提着剑慢慢地走了出来，半兽人的眼睛睁大了。“亡、亡灵骑士？”他惊恐地说，把自己的七弦琴举在胸前好像要防御似的。

John忍不住要笑，伸手两下拨开了他的琴，凑到他面前，半是打趣半是吃惊地说：“半兽人？”他歪了歪头。“真难得，我已经十年没看到过了。”他饶有兴致地看着他手上的乐器。“吟游诗人？”

那半兽人憋红了脸，愤怒地说：“看什么看！没见过吟游诗人啊！”

John诚实地摇头：“没见过半兽人的吟游诗人。”

“有问题吗！”半兽人压低了声音咆哮道。“谁说兽人不能当吟游诗人！”他伸出一只蹄子指着John晃了晃。“我告诉你！别因为我是红皮就歧视我！这是种族歧视！”

John几乎要笑出声来，兽人是著名的没有乐感，五音不全，吟游诗人是所有职业中最不适合他们的了。

“是是是，”他敷衍道，心里忽然有了一个念头。“John Reese。”他指了指自己道。

那个半兽人嘴张到一半就合不上了。“……圣、圣光骑士。”他喃喃道，一个激灵清醒过来。“Lionel Fusco。”他抬了抬一只蹄子表示问好。“……我听说你已经死了啊。”

John摊开双手。“我是已经死了啊。”

Fusco傻傻地点点头。“哦对哦，你是亡灵骑士……”他忽然意识到什么，警惕起来。“你是什么人的手下吗？”说着抖抖索索地想往后退。

John笑得更明显了些：“是呀，阴影之王。”

Fusco的表情顿时快要哭出来了。John上前一步，拍拍他的肩。“Lionel，有一个忙我需要你帮，你愿意帮我吗？”

Fusco的表情说明他根本不想搅这摊浑水，但John只是笑着轻轻抽了一点剑出来，Finch非常配合地让他背后的阴影晃动了下，Fusco就点头如捣蒜地应承下来了。

他让Fusco继续装扮成人类，进入圣殿，利用半兽人的轻捷赶在神殿两班骑士换岗之间溜进去拿走圣物，他会设法进去制造一些混乱接应，然后Fusco装作迷路的吟游诗人被圣殿赶出来。

Fusco一脸忧心忡忡，但John没管那么多，他目送着半兽人远去，回到阴影里。

“Finch，又要麻烦你。”他向后靠着墙壁。“我不能从正门进，你需要把我用阴影传到殿内。”

从他贴着墙壁的指尖开始，阴影一点点地爬了上来，他微笑了一下，阴影一点点把他吞没，就好像被巫妖一点一点拥抱一样。

 

 

他的计划本来很顺利。巫妖无法把他直接送进中心神殿，但圣殿的其他地方可以，他从神殿门口的柱子阴影里出现，没两下干掉了守卫的低阶骑士，Fusco已经在神殿里面焦躁不安地等着了。

他无法直接接触光明神的圣物，只能藏在Fusco身上，然后半兽人装扮成被刚才的骚动吓到的吟游诗人，而他准备再次回到阴影里。

除了这时候从旁边突然冒出来一个女官——Josh Carter，王宫著名的铁面人审判官，和John打过照面，John对她早有耳闻。她大概是来圣殿办事，手里箱子一丢就冲了出来。她似乎一眼就看出谁是真正的窃贼，厉声大喝，把Fusco吓了一跳，她还拔出剑来冲John追了出来。

John把她引到了神殿的后面，Fusco躲在他身后小心避过Carter的戳刺。越来越多的护卫听见响动，围了上来，John一咬牙，夺过审判官的剑，抓住她的手腕往宫殿墙角的阴影里一拽。Fusco惊叫着也跟着一起跳了过来。

“Finch！带我们走！”他叫道，下一刻就被阴影包围了。

 

再睁开眼睛，他发现自己倒在王都外的一块空地上，Finch化成了人类的样子，站在不远处垂着手一脸无奈，他身后审判官和半兽人都不知发生了什么，一脸茫然地四处张望。

“嗨Finch。”他心里一阵高兴，几天没见他竟没意识到自己这样想他。他站起身来，对着巫妖挥手致意。

巫妖露出一个极浅的微笑，张了张嘴，刚想回答什么，眼神忽然投向了骑士身后，骑士转过身，发现女神官已经站起身来，拔剑对着他们，满脸警惕。

“Joss Carter审判官。”Finch露出一个标准的假笑来。“很高兴认识你，我是Harold Finch·阴影之王。”

如果说Carter听见了他的名号大吃一惊她也没有表露出来。她依然紧握着剑，一点没有放松。

“如果可以的话，我有一些合作事宜想和你谈一谈。”Finch微笑着说道。“纯凭自愿，我不会威胁你。只是想和你说一下你应该也知道的事实：圣殿现在因为宝物的失窃和你的失踪，以及阴影之王在神殿的出现已经怀疑你是内应，就算你现在杀了我和John回去复命我想他们也不会相信你。”

Carter冷冷地回答：“职责所在，万死不辞，你别白费力气试图策反我。”

“不，我并不打算策反你，也并不会勉强你做你职责以外的事情。”Finch继续道，面露诚恳。“事实上，我这里也有一些麻烦事需要处理。”他忽然伸手抓住了John的手握了一下，很快地又松开。John愣了一下，看向他的脸，但巫妖没有看他，依然在看着女审判官。

“半兽人Lionel Fusco？”他转向Fusco。“你的帮助也是必须的。”

Fusco正想溜走，听见叫他的名字，垂头丧气地转回头来，嘟嘟囔囔道：“叫我吟游诗人Fusco。”

Finch说道：“Carter审判官，很抱歉把你牵扯进来，圣器我会拿走，因为若是让你带回去你的嫌疑会更大。我会尽力保证你在王宫的位置不受影响，人们会说些谣言，但他们不会有任何证据，而长老和国王都会支持你，不必担心。”

“你到底想干什么？”Carter问道。把剑尖稍稍放低了些。

“因为某些不可抗因素，我和某位深渊恶魔产生了一些冲突。”Finch叹了口气。“但因为我和他有灵魂契约在，我不可以直接对他出手，这位亡灵骑士也不可以，”他指了指骑士。“所以我需要借住你们的力量把他赶回深渊。为此我愿意提供任何所需的条件便利。”

“深渊恶魔？”Fusco叫出了声。“你不是开玩笑吧？他们一口就可以把我的脑袋咬下来！”

Finch笑了笑。“哦我保证他们没有那么大的嘴。”

Carter没有说话。

Finch再接再厉道：“深渊恶魔并非是我们这个位面的生物，但他们对我们这个位面造成的影响我想你们也是知道的。把他们赶回深渊是每个有能力的人都应该做的。更何况是以公正慈爱匡扶正义为主旨的审判官你呢？我有这位深渊恶魔的所有资料，你们需要做的只是按照我说的去做，就可以完成这桩于我们大家都有利的好事。你可以拿走所有的功劳，而我只需要他消失。”

“……如何保证你不是欺骗我们？”Carter终于问道。 

Finch推了推眼镜：“因为我如果要欺骗你们会用更复杂的方法，而不是冒险亲自出来说服你们。”他看向Carter。“Carter审判官，我想你也听闻圣殿对阴影之王的追杀从未成功，我从未出现在他们面前，因此也从未有真实的画像流出。这次之后你可以把我的肖像和特征告诉圣殿，甚至亲自来追杀我，我不会因此责怪你。我甚至会保证你的安全。”

Carter沉默了很长一会儿才谨慎地微微点头。Fusco在旁边小声抱怨了一句：“真的要做吗？”

Finch微笑了起来。

 

 

他们送走了Carter和满脸不情愿的Fusco，空地上只剩下John和Finch。Finch把玩着Fusco临走时留下的圣物，小小的白色骨头在他手心内打转。

“你在想什么，Finch？”John问他。

“你回去把这东西拿给Elias交差。”巫妖心思重重地回答。“我不知道他要这个东西有什么用，光明神的东西他也用不了，但显然他不仅仅只是为了找你我的麻烦。”

“我明白。”John答道。Finch用一块布包了骨头递给他。“Carter他们……能行么？”

“说实话我不清楚。”Finch说。“但是试试看总没错。”他抬起头来看了John一眼。“我不喜欢什么都不能做只能看着。”

John微笑了一下，上前一步走进巫妖的个人空间，Finch显而易见不自在地动了动，避开了他的视线。

“听到你这样说我很高兴。”骑士答道。“我可以吻你么，Finch？”他忽然问。

巫妖眨了眨眼睛，低下了头。“你已经不是我的扈从了。”他低声说。

“所以这是不的意思？”John说道，却伸出手去碰到他的肩，巫妖没有挣开。“你找回记忆之前可比现在诚恳多了。”

他有些惊讶地看到巫妖的脸颊上出现了一些粉色，Finch抬起头来，蓝眼睛里有些戏谑。“说到这个，Reese先生，我想我们还有一笔帐没有算。”

John松开手，倒退一步，隐隐有了些危机感。

“是谁追着谁？是谁救了谁？Reese先生，我从来不知道你编故事的技巧如此之好。”巫妖上前一步，脸上的笑意更明显了些。

骑士觉得脸上笑得有点僵。他左右看看没人可以救他，只好站定了低眉顺目等着。

他的手腕却被握住，他的头被拉下，在他反应过来之前Finch已经吻上了他的嘴唇。他有些恶意地碾磨John的下唇，直到John张开嘴后他往他嘴里吐了一句咒语，夹杂着一小片阴影。

“……这是什么？” John等了一会儿，感觉阴影已经进入体内后悄声问。

“惩罚。”Finch答道。“你以为我会忘了？”

“我怎么感觉像是伤药之类的东西？”

“哦，有一天你会知道的。”

John于是不再多问。他搂着Finch的腰，弯低了脖子，吻得更深了些。

“……你知道Elias很可能在跟踪我们吧？”他模模糊糊地说。

“我知道。”Finch淡定地回答。“让他看好了。他抢走了我的骑士，我不过让他知道只是寄存而已。”

John不由得低低地笑出声来。

 

17.

John事实上完全不知道巫妖的计划是什么。Finch一个字儿都没有透露给他。

他只能等待。Elias对他弄回圣殿的宝贝并不意外，他的表情说明他筹划的不仅仅只是偷件东西这样简单的事。圣殿因为失窃暴怒，骑士们全被派了出去搜寻阴影之王——Elias看准了让Finch替他背这个黑锅，John只能祈祷Finch现在已经恢复了能力不至于被围攻得太惨。

有好几拨人找到骑士。这其实并不意外，比起神出鬼没不知是真是假的阴影之王，曾经声名赫赫的圣光骑士是更容易发现的目标。

恶魔从来不会出手帮他，通常就是把他往门外一推让他自己解决，John试着把他们引进恶魔的巢穴，但Elias估计早就想到，连房子都用魔法变了样，把自己撇得干干净净。 

Finch也没有帮他。一是因为恶魔的地界有他的结界，二是John觉得他可能想减轻一些恶魔的怀疑，三是尽可能撇清阴影之王和前圣光骑士的关系，减少圣殿对骑士的猜测。尽管如此，被Hersh一剑戳到墙上去的时候John还是在心里默默地想念了一下巫妖。

他用的剑也远没有窥探之眼好用，但想也知道在他还在Elias手里时Finch不可能把窥探之眼给他。

他的前同事们对他可没有他对他们那样手下留情，来的不乏好手，John几乎总是要受伤。每时每刻的警醒和战斗哪怕他是死灵也会感到疲累，这并非身体上的疲累，而是Finch好心保存的他的人性心理上的疲累。这时候他倒宁愿自己只是战斗机器，不至于面对熟人下不了手，亦或是连着三天不曾停歇依然可以精神抖擞在血泊里继续战斗下去。

他并不是个享受杀戮的人，这点从他还是人类起就没有变过。他能感觉得到自己的意志和他碎裂的骨头一样在被一波又一波赶上来的敌人面前一点点被磨损。Hersh已经杀了他三回，他才终于戳穿了他的胸膛。Hersh靠在墙上一脸镇定地看着他，他的目光让John不由心生畏惧。

“Kara看到你这样会高兴的。”他说。“你终于可以毫无顾忌地杀人。这就是你被造出来被选中的目的。你的主人干得真漂亮。”

John想反驳他说Finch根本不是那样的人，但他已经闭上眼睛，失去了意识。

John把剑从他身上拔了出来，喘了口气。地上已经零零散散倒着数具尸体了。

他扶着腹部的伤慢慢地走进了Elias的院落。

Elias已经好整以暇地在房间里等着他了。恶魔递给他一张纸，上面弯弯曲曲画了几条线。

“这里被围攻得越来越厉害了。”恶魔说。“我们要挪个地儿，下一站，我们要进城。”他冲着王都的方向晃了晃脑袋。“确切说，再去一次圣殿，找Pennsylvania Two。你先去打前哨，把该清理的人都清理掉。”

John皱起了眉头。“新任圣殿大长老？”他看了看那张纸，看起来像张地图。“可以告诉我理由么？”

恶魔笑了起来。“哦John，我不是Harold，不会什么都解释给你听。”

他们一起上了路。恶魔一派悠闲，好像他只不过是出去游玩，而John全身上下都在痛，还时不时提防有人认出他来，一路走得非常辛苦。当天晚上他们在王都外露营，恶魔不知到哪里去进行下一步计划，不让骑士跟着，John也就乐得轻松。

太阳彻底落下去变成黑暗的刹那，骑士感觉到身体里的阴影开始骚动。那小小一片影子在他体内穿梭游动，到达他的伤处就停留一会儿，减轻他的疼痛。John忍不住微笑了起来，Finch总是这样口是心非。

他不知道恶魔对他的管束是否还在，但不妨碍他试着呼唤巫妖。

“Finch……”他悄声对着篝火映照下的阴影说。“告诉我你在想什么。告诉我可以怎么帮你。Elias对我防范很严，这意味着他并不会把真正的核心部分交给我去做，换句话说我可以有部分自由活动的权限。”

阴影随着他的话音跳动着，他体内的阴影也伴随着火光活跃起来，顺着他的四肢爬上了他的脖颈，最后停留在他耳朵里缩成一团。

“静观其变。”Finch的声音从他耳朵里响起。John因为他突然的出声而缩了缩脖子。

“……下次选个不这么吓人的方式说话。”骑士小声抱怨，却止不住地上翘了嘴角。“告诉我我可以做什么。”

巫妖顿了一会儿才回答：“恶魔必须靠契约才能存在人间界，所以需要找到所有和他签订契约的人，用别的方式满足契约，这样灵魂契约就会自动消除，一旦契约全部完成消失，恶魔就无法再留下来。”他叹了口气。“Carter和Fusco正在这部分努力，我也在尽力帮他们。但是Elias在人间界已经待了几十年，和他签订过契约的人有多少不得而知，而哪怕只有一个人的契约无法消除，他都会一直存留下来。有些契约即便是我的力量也很难完成。”

骑士和他一起沉默了一会儿，知道这可能意味着几百年的艰苦尝试。巫妖继续说道：“还有另一个方法。就是恶魔自己违反契约，因为他们是靠灵魂契约存在于世，如果他们自己违背契约，那契约会反弹到他们身上，他们会被迫返回深渊。而且必须是强大的契约，让恶魔不得不耗尽力量抵御反噬，从而不得不离开人间界。”

“所以，你需要做的，就是找出恶魔签订的最大的契约者，我会继续用Carter和Fusco解决其他契约，看哪一部分进行得顺利最后选择走哪一步。”Finch放低了声音说。

“……试试Pennsylvania Two。”John小声答道。“Elias离开驻地下一步就是去找他。而且我没记错的话，他之前只是个名不见经传的中级魔法师，但仅仅十年就升成了大长老候补，恶魔应该在背后出了不少力。如果……”他的声音渐渐消失，不详的预感抓住他的心。

巫妖显然也意识到了：“如果Elias的目的是通过控制Two控制圣殿的话，以后会很麻烦。”他说道。“Denton Weeks虽然不是什么好人，但他对人间界的控制很严格，我记得他有详细的严禁恶魔召唤魔法的措施执行。”

John点点头。“最近恶魔崇拜又有抬头的趋势。”他悄声回道。“我不知道深渊恶魔之间是否会相互沟通？因为若不止Elias一个人的话恐怕会更难。”

“就我目前观察到的，深渊恶魔都是独自行动的，而且倾向于隐藏自己，出现时也以恶魔形态出现。Elias这样热衷于混迹人群我只知道他一个。”

“那么可以猜测Elias的活动深渊并不知情，只是他个人行为？”

“深渊如果想要真正入侵人间界应该会选择更有组织的方式。但恶魔们都是自行其是的一群，所以不，即使Elias被赶回深渊他们也只会袖手旁观。”

John摸着下巴想了一会儿。“Finch，如果要你捕捉另一只恶魔你做得到么？”

巫妖想了想：“可以是可以，不过你的意思是？”

“恶魔不喜欢和别人共享猎物。”骑士低声说。“如果是Elias的最强契约者被迫和另一个恶魔签订灵魂契约，两者冲突有可能会引起恶魔间的争斗，在Elias要出手的时候引导他逆行契约，灵魂契约就会反扑他把他逼回深渊。”他顿了下。“因为现在的关键是Elias不肯出手，所以要找一个和他势均力敌甚至比他更强的深渊恶魔和他争夺灵魂。”

巫妖沉默了一会儿。“我知道了。”他说。“你自己当心。”

“嗨Finch，”John阻止他离开。他碰了碰耳朵。“圣殿那里，没给你带太大麻烦吧？”

“还好。”巫妖答道。“Bear和他们玩得很高兴。”他的声音隐隐有着笑意。John闭上眼睛，想象了一下他的样子。

篝火猛地窜了一下，发出哔哔啵啵的声音。阴影摇曳，扑朔迷离。

“……我很想你。”他冷不丁地说。

Finch顿了下，声音柔和地回答：“我知道，”他又顿了下。“Bear也很想你。”

John笑了起来，没再说什么。

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harold暂时放下了John那一边，专注于和Carter、Fusco合作清理Elias签下的契约者。

他同时也在留心搜索着其他深渊恶魔。来人间界的恶魔们大多停留在契约者附近，像Elias这样四处撒网的其实不多，这给他们的围剿带来了一些困难。把灵魂出卖给恶魔的人类大多有些稀奇古怪的理由，金钱是最常见的，其次是利益、权力，要劝服他们或者干脆让Carter审判他们都费了不少工夫。并不困难，但是繁琐，Harold一想到Elias不知经营了多少年，慢慢建立起这样唯他命是从的网络就觉得不寒而栗。

那个恶魔是认真地想要把人间界作为深渊的后花园。作为一个恶魔来说真是很有进取心。

或许另一条路会更快一些。他思索着，把手头的契约者丢给了Carter他们，跟去了Pennsylvania Two所在的圣殿。新任大长老的就职仪式正在紧锣密鼓地准备中，这也是为什么Two心急火燎地要找回圣物的原因——在没有光明神看顾的圣殿里举行就职仪式无疑是Two的一大心病。而Elias偷走了圣物嫁祸阴影之王，一方面分散了圣殿的注意力，另一方面也加大了他和Two谈判的筹码。

Two可能会为了圣物答应Elias提出的任何要求。包括为深渊入侵人间界创造便利之门。他想着，却糟糕地发现因为上一次把John他们从圣殿里带出来，现在圣殿已经布满了光明符咒，严防死守任何阴影的入侵。

他需要一个传话人。还需要从内部打开一个通道。

他相中了Samantha Shaw和Zoe Morgan。Shaw是Two手下最强的亲兵，刚刚接替殉职的Kara Stanton成为圣灵骑士。而Zoe是全王都消息最灵通的掮客，和John是老熟人。

买通Zoe很容易，她听说Harold是John的朋友，加上Harold悄悄塞给她的一袋金币，很容易就答应了。但只凭她一个人说服Two恐怕危险太大，而要取信Shaw可不是一件容易的事。Shaw简直就像John年轻二十岁的翻版，极其敏锐，Harold以阴影之王的身份接近她是不行的，他伪装成中阶黑袍，终于成功地吸引了她的注意力。

“你想要什么？”新任圣灵骑士举着剑顶着他的喉咙冷冷地说。

Harold想这个场景真是何其熟悉，他把手举了起来，表示投降。“Shaw小姐，”他艰难地开口。“我从来不曾伤害过别人。我只是个用占卜和小魔法骗人的普通法师。”

Shaw冷笑，估计不相信黑袍的话。“那你为什么一直跟踪我？”她问道。

“因为……我在做占星术时发现了一件意想不到的事情。”Harold装作恐惧。“不是我吹的，我的占星术连圣殿的大神官都不一定比得上。所以我想通知什么人，但圣殿不可能让黑袍进去，我看到你从圣殿出来，你的铠甲级别很高，所以我觉得你可能会感兴趣？”

Shaw依然没有撤下剑来。“什么消息？”

Harold紧张地左右看看。“有一个深渊恶魔，藏在圣殿里。在他身后是整个深渊。”他顿了下，压低了声音。“我看到许多许多双红色的眼睛，我听见他们窃窃的笑声……这不是假的！”

Shaw皱起了眉头。“怎么证明？”她眨了眨眼睛。“圣殿里能藏深渊恶魔？怎么可能？连阴影之王都进不来，别说恶魔了。”

Harold叹了口气。“我也许在别的上技不如人，但唯有占卜是绝对不会错的。”他伸手拨了拨依然指着他的剑尖。“如果不介意的话我可以演示给你看。”

他用阴影和高阶黑魔法伪造占卜过程，Shaw终于被他吸引了注意力。演示进行到一半时，他忽然感觉到他放在John那里的阴影正在快速接近。Elias过来了？他一阵紧张。他的筹划还有很多没有完成。

别过来，Reese先生！他紧急调动了阴影对John说。Shaw似乎对他暗中调动阴影毫无所觉，她正全神贯注在Harold手上的演示里。

阴影的移动停住了。那么好，这说明来得只有John，Elias不在他身边。他当然很想见见John，但忍住了，继续对着Shaw胡说八道。

“所以，这就是我所看到的。”他结束了用顶级黑魔法和阴影共同制造出来的虚假占星演示后对Shaw说。“你可以选择不相信我，然后任由圣殿最终被恶魔侵占——想想看，有谁最近的行为不太合常理？是否出现了突然的力量爆发？权力提升？这些都是恶魔常用的伎俩。”

Shaw没有说话，但Harold从她脸上的表情看出来她已经信了一半。

“你想怎么做？”Shaw抬起头来，直直地看着他。

“带我去见大长老。”Harold答道。“我会亲自演示给他看。”

Shaw摇摇头。“我做不到这一点，黑袍不能进圣殿，大长老也不会轻易来见你，末日谣言已经够多了，他不可能一一倾听。”

Harold装出着急的表情。“你知道即使我是一个黑袍，我也不想深渊之门被打开——”

Shaw抬起一只手，Harold立刻住了嘴。“我会找机会把这件事告诉大长老。”Shaw说道。“之后由他定夺。”

Harold还想说什么，Shaw已经提起剑，表示谈话结束，丢下他走了。

 

Harold理了理衣衫，面色平淡地看着她远去，再转过身，不远处John骑着马踱了过来。

“又在给自己招募新的手下？”骑士懒洋洋地问他，递给他一只手，Harold看了他一眼，抓住他的手，骑士用了点力把他拉上了马。

“Elias已经进王都了？”他扶着骑士的腰问。

骑士点点头。“我们一起进的，然后他就把我甩脱了，估计直接去找Two了吧。”他回过头来看看Harold。“你那边计划如何？”

“还差一个大恶魔。”Harold叹了口气。“Shaw比我预想中要难缠，耽误了一点时间。”

骑士沉默了一会儿。“你挺欣赏她的？”他问道。“我看到你在她身上留的阴影了。”

“为了留这个阴影进去我可费了不少力气。”Harold答道，“不知道在被她发现之前可以停留多久。”他想起什么似的对John说。“她让我想起你年轻的时候。”

骑士短促地干笑了一声。“我像她那么大的时候可还没升到圣光骑士，所以她比我要厉害。”

Harold想起耽误骑士升等的那段时间，一时不知该如何接话。

“Harold……”John有点欲言又止。

“什么？”

“你的计划里包括她的死亡吗？”

“目前没有，为什么这样问？”

“没什么，就是想想而已。”

Harold眯缝了眼睛，看着骑士披散下来的头发垂在肩头。Elias好歹还知道在进王都之前给他上了一层伪装，看起来至少像个人类，虽然头发的颜色和质地都和Harold自己做出来的相差甚远。

“Reese先生……”他顿了下，有些不知该怎么开口。

“我载你到西门吧，那里空旷一点，你施法消失或者找大恶魔都方便一些。”

他们一路无言，各自盘算着下一步要如何进行，到了西门，Harold翻身下马，John坐在马上，准备回城和Elias碰头。

“我最多只能再拖Elias一天。”John沉声说道。“他很敏锐，我觉得他已经猜到不少你的计划。而等他这次契约完成后回到不知什么地方，我们要再把他诱出来就难了。”他顿了下，想起什么，皱紧了眉头。

Harold点点头。他上前一步，拍拍骑士的手。

“你自己当心。”他看向夕阳下骑士蓝盈盈的眼睛。

“我毕竟只有你一个骑士。”他迟疑了下，还是说道。有些腼腆地微微笑了起来。

John怔了一下，弯下腰来。他一手抓着缰绳，一手抚住Harold的脸，顺着他的轮廓滑下去，微微抬起他的下巴，低下头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻子。

“……我是很小气，所以你要笑就笑吧。”他说着，飞快地轻轻啄了下Harold的嘴唇，又飞快地撤了回去，好像有点不好意思似的转过头不再看他，直起身来，调转马头，向着来时的路奔驰而去。

Harold目送他消失在远处的尘埃里，才慢慢地抬起手来，用拇指抚摸了下自己的嘴唇。

 

18.

“Greer。”Harold握紧了骨杖，感觉有丝丝寒意上涌。

“Harold。”对面的恶魔微微抬高了下巴，皱纹纵横的脸上大恶魔特有的血红色眼睛在闪耀。

“召唤我出来是为了什么？”Greer缓步上前，吐出丝丝白雾。“我没记错的话上次见到你你可是毫不留情地送了我一程，给我吃了不少阴影。”

Harold站稳了脚跟，更多的阴影环绕着他跳舞，他的眼睛已经变成全黑色的了。“如果你还想吃，我可一点都不反对。”

Greer微微向后退了一点。他抖抖脖子，甩了甩头，立刻从上到下变成一位人类老者的形象。他穿着一身褐袍，看起来像个普通法师，唯有他那鹰隼一样的眼睛证明他不是一般人。

Harold暗暗松了口气。

“不是我要见你。”Harold说着，顿挫了一下骨杖，张开一个次元通道。“事实上，我想你应该很有兴趣才对，圣殿大长老的灵魂，想不想要？”

Greer神情怪异地看了他一眼。“你终于忍不住要对圣殿出手了吗？这报复是不是太晚了一点？”

Harold神态自若。“Weeks已经被我干掉了，我想你也应该听说过。接下来是Two，接下来是Two的继承人……一直到圣殿再也选不出一个高阶法师对抗我为止。”

Greer摸了摸下巴。“只是……为何要借助我的力量？你自己干掉他们难道不是更轻易一些？”

Harold微微冷笑：“因为你们已经有一个同类捷足先登了。而我呢，不巧和新任大长老有些怨尤，因为这样的契约，害得我无法杀他，很是叫人遗憾。”他意有所指地看了眼Greer。“那位恶魔最近倒是很活跃，阴影一直在告诉我，似乎野心很大啊，他是恶魔王族吗？”

Greer想了想：“Carl Elias吗？我倒是听说他确实是有王族血脉，不过恶魔王不肯认他罢了。”他抿了抿唇。“年轻人啊……朝气旺盛，不知收敛。”

“那就麻烦你教训他一下啦，恶魔公爵·Greer。”Harold说着，打开了次元通道的另一端。

恶魔懒洋洋地扫了他一眼。“要我出面替你收拾同僚，Harold，你的算盘未免打得太好。光一个圣殿大长老的灵魂就想收买我……”他忽然凑到Harold耳边，嘶声说。“不如把你的灵魂也交给我吧。阴影之王的灵魂我可是觊觎已久了呢……”

Harold身边的阴影猛地窜出，把他推到一边。Harold手持骨杖，面无表情：“真抱歉，已经给别人了。等你收拾了Elias之后或许会让你知道。”

Greer桀桀地笑了起来。

 

 

他们走到Harold事先安排好的会面地点，Greer先躲藏了起来，Harold则继续扮成低阶法师，等着Shaw把Two带出来。

Zoe已经事先和Two说过不少话，所以Two必定已经知道Harold猜到他是恶魔契约者，他会抓住Harold带回圣殿，或者伺机下手干掉他，在他出手后Harold会露出阴影之王的真面目，在把他杀到濒死之际Greer会出手和他签订契约，而Elias要么在Harold出手时出现挽救他最重要的契约者，要么在双重契约生效时出现，无论哪种方式，Carter都会在旁边记录下大长老和恶魔勾结的内幕，将他绳之以法——感谢Denton，他的反恶魔法令目前还在严格地执行中。至于如何让Elias违反自己的契约，则要看John的做法了。

这一切的计划Harold都已经在脑子里过了许多遍，他知道其中有许多的不定因素他难以控制，但不曾预料Two竟然是和Elias一起出现的。Shaw似乎完全没意识到她身旁的这位胖胖的和蔼中年人就是隐藏在圣殿的恶魔，而Harold因为伪装会被Elias一眼识破，也无法上前。

怎么办？计划从一开始就出现变动，现在一切都要靠随机应变了。Harold咬紧了牙，Greer在旁边正等着看他的笑话，John也不在他感知范围内——想也知道，前圣光骑士那张脸Shaw和Two都已经非常熟悉。

正在此时，一直被晾在一边的半兽人小心地蹭到他身边，讨好地笑笑：“大人，我的任务是陪着Carter审判官处理恶魔契约者，现在Carter审判官已经回来了，我的任务应该已经完成了，你看我是不是可以走了？”

Harold灵光一闪，拍拍Fusco的肩。“你擅长唱歌吧，吟游诗人Fusco？”他笑眯眯地问。

半兽人被他脸上的表情吓了一跳，惊恐地睁大了他并不大的眼睛瞪着Harold。

“有这样一个忙，需要你帮一下。”他指了指远处的Elias。“那个家伙很喜欢音乐，你可以对着他弹唱，事实上，只要对他弹唱。”他顿了下。“我需要你把他引开，直到我这边结束为止。”

Fusco狐疑地看了眼他，又看了眼Elias，耸耸肩。Harold密切地注视着他，半兽人很远就拿出他那把七弦琴开始弹唱，而身边的Greer已经忍无可忍地捂住了耳朵——恶魔的音感比人类来得要强很多。

果不其然，Elias的嘴角抽了抽，在几次躲避无效而Shaw和Two毫无所觉的情况下他不得不离开Two躲避Fusco，Harold等到他离开视线之后，方才小心地现身。

“大长老……”他弯着腰不敢抬头。“小民Harold Starling，冒昧觐见……”

他话音未落，突然从天而降一个金色光环把他笼罩其中。

Harold心中暗骂一声，心知不妙。Two这是和Denton学的坏习惯，没问清楚事实就要下手了。

他已经顾不得隐藏，阴影直接飞出，将他团团包围，从环下旋身而出。

“阴影之王阁下。”Two冷笑着束手站在一边。Shaw已经拔出剑来对着他缓步走来。“这样的伎俩对付我未免有点太过轻敌了。”

Harold见伪装败落，也不再遮掩，法袍瞬间变成斗篷，巫妖形态立时显现出来。

“John！”他冲空中叫道。Shaw已经冲了出来，正对着Harold的脑袋劈下一剑，在半道上堪堪被斜刺而出的骑士劫下。

“如果我不是恰巧赶上怎么办，Finch？”John飞快地换手接下Shaw的下一招，挡在Harold和Shaw之间，摇着头说。

“那只能说明你这个骑士做得太不称职。”Harold答道，丢出一道阴影直冲Two而去，因为John体内阴影的共鸣而微笑。

“那我只好努力证明给你看了。”John笑道，背靠着他，灵巧地削开Shaw扑上来的另一剑。

“阴影之王，你别试图用恶魔污蔑我。”Two躲开了第一次攻击，慢慢积聚着力量，下一道金光冲Harold飞来，Harold一挥手掌，阴影升起一道幕墙，挡住了他的攻击。

“是不是污蔑你自己心里清楚。”他答道，一转手腕，幕墙碎裂成万千碎片，悬停在空中，然后转了个方向，尖头冲向Two飞窜而来。Two手忙脚乱地躲过，中了几片，已经开始流血。

Harold摇了摇头，Two和Denton比起来还是嫩了点。他刚要上前，手臂忽然被骑士拉住。他半转回头，骑士依然在和Shaw缠斗，他单手持剑，另一只手伸向Harold。

“剑给我。”他头都没回。

Harold挑了挑眉，解下影之匣递到他手上。哦他才不承认他一直带在身边没试图改成其他形态呢。

“要是被Elias拿走了，你知道我会做什么。”他警告道，趁着Two正在试图站起来，又几道阴影飞了出去，化作丝线一般紧紧地束缚住他的手脚。

Two挣扎了起来，他的手里一个巨大的光球正在成型，照亮了他脸上的汗。“阴影之王，你别以为你逃得掉。全圣殿和全王宫的骑士魔法师都在朝这里集合，准备在这里把你们一网打尽呢！”他冷笑着说。

Harold微微一笑。“那正好不过，我要让他们见证一下圣殿大长老是怎样和恶魔勾结的内幕呢。”他说着，双手合十结印，越来越多的阴影在他脚下聚集，染黑了一整块地面，他再次抬起头来，眼睛已经是纯然的黑暗。

Two怒吼着把光球砸了出来，Harold祭出骨杖，硬碰硬地接下了这一招，巨大的冲击把他震得后退了半步，John扶了他一把，稳住他的步伐。

“当心点，Harold。”骑士轻松地说。“后面的还没来呢。”

Harold懒得回他，直起身来。“这就是你最大的能力了？”他对着Two轻笑。“我知道了。”他放平骨杖。“接下这一击是对你的师父Denton Weeks的尊敬之意。而这——是送给你的！”他猛地立直骨杖，一顿地面，Two所站的那一小块地方阴影突然拔地而起，从下往上戳穿了他的手臂和腿。Two惨叫出声。

同时响起的还有Shaw的低呼。Harold回头一看，John的剑尖已经指向了Shaw的咽喉。年轻的女骑士倒在地上，膝盖上鲜血淋漓，剑不知飞到哪里去了，一脸愤恨地瞪着眼前的敌人。

“你要杀她么？”John没有回头，问道。

“你不是不想我再收骑士了么？”Harold答道。“更何况……”他转回头去看着一脸不甘的Two。“我还有更重要的人要对付。”

他一瘸一拐地慢慢上前，在心里盘算着Elias快要出现了——Fusco事实上能拖了他这么久已经让他感到惊讶。

但Greer似乎迫不及待要签单了。他缓步走出，走到Two的身边，对着被阴影戳得全身都是洞的大长老轻声引诱：“嘿，Pennsylvania Two，你还好吗？”

Two面露惧色地看着他，似乎认出这个看似无害的老人蕴藏着可怕的力量。

“Pennsylvania Two，我知道你想要什么。你想要杀掉阴影之王，因为他知道你签订了恶魔契约，也因为杀了他能够让你立威，做到你的老师Denton Weeks没能做到的事，成为圣殿的实权人物，你说我说得对吗？”Greer声音柔软地劝诱。“我可以帮你做到啊，你愿意吗？你可以说不，也是很轻易的事，我想你知道阴影之王只要下一击就可以杀了你，而你？啧啧啧，太可惜了，熬了这么多年靠着恶魔的力量终于可以坐上大长老之位，却要在典礼前功亏一篑吗？你甘心吗？那么多年屈居人下的苦闷和痛苦就这样全部白费了……我的代价很简单，和你之前跟Elias所做的事情是一样的——灵魂契约，你应该很熟悉了吧？”他伸手指了指Harold的方向。“恨他吗？想要杀了他吗？我来达成你的愿望吧……”

Harold站住了脚，这跟他们一开始说的完全不一样。Greer这个老骗子！他想把大长老和阴影之王的灵魂一起收了吗？实在贪得无厌！

他抬起头来，不远处Elias似乎终于摆脱了Fusco，正健步向这个方向走来。

他握紧了骨杖，意识到当他面对的是两个深渊恶魔一个大长老时一切都会向不可预知的方向滑落。

他的肩膀被轻轻搭住，他的骑士凑到他耳边轻声说：“那个老头子和大长老交给我，我得避开Elias，你来对付他。”

Harold一怔，随后不可抑制地微笑起来。是啊，他有一个骑士了。

“那是个比Elias还强的深渊恶魔。”他小声提醒。“别让他迷惑你。”

骑士微微点头，上前一步挡在Harold面前。

Greer已经劝服了Two，Two因为签订灵魂契约而正在快速从创伤中恢复，阴影渐渐从他体内退了出来。而Greer正在喃喃自语着什么，他有些不能自控地摆动手臂，似乎束缚在他体内的恶魔因为兴奋就要破体而出。

John已经蓄势待发，窥探之眼闪着耀眼的白光。Elias正在慢慢走近，眼神阴沉地扫过Two和Greer，又转回头注视着他们。

Harold转回头去，看到远处Carter站在树梢上正如计划中那样认真用回声石记录发生的过程，Fusco陪在她身边，一脸着急。然后确如Two所说，有不少人影埋伏在灌木丛和树林里，不知是圣殿的骑士魔法师还是王宫的卫士。陆续有更多的人影出现，不敢直接进入他们的圈子，全都谨慎地躲藏在外围。

他忽然有了一个想法，他碰了碰John。

“搞大一点。”他低声说。“我们给大家看场好戏。”

John没有回头，他依然紧紧地盯着面前的敌人。

“如果成功的话，我可否向你要个奖励呢，我的主人？”他问道。

Harold顿了下，John从未这样称呼过他。但他想他也没什么可失去的了。“任何东西。”他回答道。

“任何东西。”他重复了一遍。多少有点志在必得的意思。

John似乎是笑了一下，站直了身子。“帮我引开Elias。”他说道，冲着Greer缓步走了前去。

Harold深吸了口气，Elias已经走得离他们很近，他伸出手，似乎是要召唤John的样子。Harold一挫骨杖，在他周围窜起阴影的荆棘，把他伸出的手打断了回去。Elias转过头来，阴沉地看着他。

“Harold，我们有过契约。”他提醒道。“你不可以攻击我。”

Harold上前一步。“我没有攻击你，只是暂时让你离John远点。”

“他是我的仆从，我想你还记得这一点。”Elias强调，脸色已经很难看。“听话一点，Harold，你的灵魂契约还捏在我手里，你不至于愚蠢到为了一个亡灵骑士让我毁了你的灵魂吧？”

“既然你已经知道他对我的价值你就明白我不可能会这么轻易地放手。”Harold摆正骨杖，作出防御的姿态。“更何况，毁了我的灵魂？Elias，你若是想冒险违反契约我真是丝毫不介意。”

Elias冷冷地扫了他一眼，Harold能感觉到空气里压过来的恶意。

“我知道你在想什么，Harold。”Elias忽然开口。“你想我和Greer争夺Two，你想我违反契约，你以为把我赶回深渊你就可以带着John离开？”他咧开嘴笑了起来，一个恶魔的笑。他的眼睛开始变红。“别做梦了，灵魂契约哪有那么容易解除？除非我死——John不可能再回到你身边。”

“那么我就杀了你。”Harold毫不犹豫地答道，斗篷因为陡然增长的力量而鼓涨飘飞。“我不在乎毁契约会给我带来什么。这灵魂早在很多年前就应该死了。”他冷笑出声，不再隐藏力量。“而你？我也知道你。你在乎契约，你不想毁契约被反弹，而我的代价已经被你收取了，你无法从我这里再得到什么。”

“你看——”他翻手一指圈外埋伏着的诸多人影。“你若是在这里变身，要面对的可不仅仅是我，是整个王都和圣殿的魔法师骑士。”

他笑了起来。“我可以死在这里，我不会有任何遗憾。我死了我们的契约关系也就自动瓦解，十天后John还是我的。而你，惜命的恶魔Carl Elias，你敢么？”

他平举了骨杖，缓缓地双手拉开，阴影已经骚动不安地围绕着他打转，形成黑色的漩涡，吹起他的斗篷。

“我知道你想打开深渊之门是为了向不承认你的恶魔王证明自己，但是Elias，我想他应该不喜欢你搞出这么大阵仗，尤其是要赔上整个王都圣殿的骑士魔法师？我以为恶魔都是喜欢更加隐蔽精细的阴谋。”

“敢和我赌一局么，Elias？用我的灵魂赌你的命？用这一整城的魔法师骑士赌深渊是否会支持你？”Harold微微冷笑，越来越多的阴影正在积聚而来，铺满了大片土地，将他围绕在中心旋转，犹如黑暗之王。

 

19。

 

“年轻人，”那个老者一派悠闲地躲过John的一剑。“何必如此暴躁？”

“你是Harold的骑士，Elias的契约仆从？”他微微一笑。“真是复杂的关系。”

“你有一个很漂亮的灵魂啊……”他说，眼睛里闪过一道红光。“我知道你在想什么，我知道你在犹豫，你在担心，我知道你害怕Harold再次丢下你不管，我知道你想解开和Elias的契约……哦年轻人，我可以满足你的心愿。”

John已经又一剑刺了上去，Greer侧身有些狼狈地闪过，注意到他手中的剑，眼睛睁大了些。“Harold对你真是很不错……这种东西都随随便便拿给你来用。”

“可是你为什么不怀疑他从未告诉过你他的真名吗？”Greer跳了起来，John的一剑劈下他之前站立的地方，一块岩石应声而裂。

“你不会怀疑——他是基于什么想法才制造出窥探之眼这样恐怖的东西吗？”

“你不会怀疑——为什么他复活后迟迟不肯和你重新订立契约呢？”

John的剑偏了一下，险险从Greer的脖子旁滑过。

“你看，年轻人，你叫John Reese是吧？”Greer假笑着继续道。“我知道你是为了Harold才变成现在这个样子，可Harold为你做了什么呢？你难道不知道他不想要你，你知道他只喜欢活着的你，他对现在的你毫无感觉——”

John猛地提剑上前，Greer叫了一声，半个衣袖被削飞了出去。

“你只不过不愿意承认罢了——Harold爱生前的你，你这个死灵他从来都不想要！”Greer远远地大吼出声。

骑士一震，手有点抖，站住了身子。“……不是这样的。”他轻声反驳。

Greer喘了口气，走上前来。“我可以帮你。”老恶魔微笑着说。“我甚至可以帮你解开Elias的契约。”

John抬起头来，警惕地看了他一眼。“你可以？”

Greer点头。“算起来我算他的叔父。这样的契约解除对他来说没什么大的影响……”他转头看了眼Elias，正在和被黑暗包裹的巫妖相峙。“而且看起来现在他也顾不上我们这边。”

“你想要什么？”John举起了剑，指向他的喉咙。“我不会被你骗的。”

“噢你可真让老人家伤心，我们恶魔从来不骗人，只不过，”Greer慢慢地避过剑尖，绕着他转圈。“说出人类内心的欲望而已。”

他凑到John的背后，冷不丁地吐出一句冰凉的话：“你很恨自己吧，John Reese·前·圣光骑士？”

骑士飞速转身给了他一剑，但Greer已经缩了回去避开了。

“你恨自己保护不了Harold，你恨自己受契约约束，你恨自己把他拖进现在的状况——”

“你恨自己为什么没有早遇见他，你恨自己为什么无法得到他的心，你恨自己——噢还有，还有一个女人。”恶魔桀桀地笑起来。“叫什么名字？Jessica？你恨你保护不了她。你看，你永远保护不了重要的人。你好虚弱啊，好无力。没有Harold维持你你什么都不是。你是什么？一具尸骨，一个虚无缥缈的亡灵，没有Harold的魔法你能站在这里吗？属于你的是什么呢？什么也没有。什、么、也、没、有。”

“你既不会魔法也帮不上Harold的忙，你拯救不了任何人，因为你从心里知道你自己就是最不值得拯救的那一个。你已经死了！John，你的生命已经结束了。你什么都不剩，除了纠缠着Harold的执念之外什么都没有。好可怜啊，就算这样Harold还是不爱你。他收你做骑士只不过是好心不愿让你成为游魂罢了，你就这样把他的好心当做爱情。自欺欺人啊，真可悲，太可悲……”

“他失忆你很高兴吧？哦别问我怎么知道，我知道你内心的恐惧。你终于可以得到他了是不是很开心？也只有这样你才能得到他……真可怜，短短的一段幻梦，小小的一点无可奈何的施舍，就让你开心得不得了。现在他恢复了，他就不需要你了——就像他从来不需要你一样。你看，阴影之王这样强大，你有什么资格站在他身边呢？”

骑士摇晃着身体，有些站立不稳。“……不是这样的。”他有些绝望地反驳。

Greer只是怜悯地微笑，走近了两步，伸手抚摸骑士的脸。

“美丽的灵魂，美丽的眼睛……”他轻声说。“你想要什么呢？告诉老Greer吧，老Greer可以完成你的愿望，所有的都可以完成。”

“……”骑士没有说话，只是低下了头。

恶魔露出了半个满意的微笑，靠得更近了些。“来，说吧，说你需要我的帮助，我会助你完成你的心愿，我会让Harold从此只看着你一个人，心里只有你……”

骑士喘着气，有些痛苦的样子。Greer轻轻顺着他的手臂往下摸，碰到他持剑的手，继续劝诱：“你想要的东西除了我没有人可以帮你，Elias你不会去求他，Harold你更加不可能开这个口，可是你这样可悲地执念下去有一天Harold会厌倦的。我想你不希望他厌倦对不对？那感觉很难受，被心爱的人讨厌真的很痛苦，对不对？就像——就像你曾默默看了他六年，他却毫无反应一样。你不曾怀疑过他如果爱你为什么忍心让你苦等那么久从来都不见你吗？”

“你不知道Harold的真心，不知道他的真名，不知道他的真相，你知道他什么呢？可怜的John……你抓住的，你自以为抓住的，是真实吗？”

骑士的手一松，剑掉了下来，恶魔一把抓住，忍不住露出了狂喜的表情。

“……我……”骑士微微地张口，然后摇了摇头，又闭上了嘴。

恶魔顿了下，继续往前半步，近乎和骑士贴在一起了。“说吧……说出来，老Greer别的没有，只有一双会倾听的耳朵。说出来……”他的眼睛开始闪着红光。

“…………”骑士轻声说了句什么，恶魔没听清，靠得更近了些。

“什么？”恶魔偏过头来，侧着耳朵靠近骑士的嘴。

“我说——”骑士忽然一把抓住恶魔的脖子，向下一按，同时腿向上一踢，趁着恶魔还没反应过来一把把他掀翻在地上，左手用影之匣卡住他的脖子，右手夺过窥探之眼，插进他的咽喉顺着他的脊椎一剑往下一拉到底，生生把他的身躯劈成了两半——

恶魔发出了非人类的惨叫。

“——你实在是太罗嗦了。”骑士任由恶魔的鲜血溅了一身一脸，只是压着他一动不动。

血势止息之后，骑士站起身来，剑锋一转，削下了恶魔的脑袋。Greer依然在骂骂咧咧，John提起了他的头颅，看着他的眼睛说：“如果你乖乖地帮Harold，我其实一点都不想杀你。但你既然要杀他，那我只好勉为其难让你尝一下违背契约的滋味了。”他甜蜜地微笑起来，提着那颗脑袋走向不远处的Two。

Two已经站起身来，看着满身是血的骑士走近，有些紧张地祭出魔杖。

“我杀不死阴影之王，但杀死你还是没问题的。”Two说着，念动着咒语，几个悬浮的白色光球在他身边出现，很快就化作箭一般射向John的方向。

John并没有停歇步伐，只是举起恶魔的头颅挡在面前，恶魔大声叫骂，那些光球却没有一点能伤到他。

“我就知道你还是能管点用的。”John笑着说，用恶魔的脑袋做盾牌上前几步逼近了Two。

“离我远点！”Two一边手忙脚乱地放魔法一边叫道，左右看看。“Shaw呢？Shaw去了哪里？”

“一边躺着去了。”John回答道，并没费神回头。“大长老殿下，我并不想杀你的。”

Two稍稍镇定了些。“你想要什么？”他握紧了魔杖问道。

“你和Elias做交易的具体细节。”John说着，把Greer的头往前提了提，黑红的血已经滴上了Two的白袍。

Two抿紧了唇，并不说话。John耐心地等了几秒，叹了口气。

“你以为你还能逃得掉吗，大长老殿下？”他抬手指了指在旁边已经化成一摊黑泥的恶魔尸体。“众目睽睽之下，你和这个恶魔做了交易，现在去查，很轻易就能查出来那是深渊的东西。”

“而这个，”他把脸色阴沉的Greer脑袋放在Two面前，Two不由自主地缩了一下。“不用我说你也明白了吧，你攻击了你的灵魂契约所有者哦。你的灵魂现在还剩下多少？我得说如果不是因为他没能杀掉阴影之王，契约没有完全完成，你现在就不会活着站在这里。我可以替你解决他，这样至少你还能保留一点灵魂。而如果你拒绝，”他无所谓地耸了耸肩。“那我只好让你多违背几次契约直到耗尽你最后一点灵魂为止了。”他拎起Greer的脑袋，作势要抽出剑来。“还是你倾向于我直接一剑杀了你？因为那更简单，你的灵魂直接会被收走，在场有一个巫妖两个恶魔呢。”

Two紧张地后退，挥舞着手表示投降。

“所以现在，麻烦你告诉我，你和Elias签了什么契约？”John偏了偏头，微笑着问。

Two的脸上汗如雨下。“……他，他扶持我坐上大长老的位子……他，他说他会帮我，帮我解决不必要的麻烦……”

“代价呢？”John面色严肃地问。

“……我要修改反恶魔法令……”

“不止这个。”John把剑抽了一半出来。“Elias要的代价不止这个。还有呢？”

“……圣殿，圣殿内会连结深渊之门。”Two的声音几若蚊吟。

John缓缓地直起身子。“你知道深渊之门打开意味着什么吧？”他问道。

Two没有说话，满脸是汗。

“全圣殿会成为恶魔的第一个饵料，然后是王都。”John冷酷地回答。

“他，他不是这样跟我说的……”Two有些绝望地挣扎。

“动动脑子，大长老，和你做交易的是深渊恶魔，你以为他开了深渊之门会让它关着吗？”

他把Greer的头颅放在Two的面前，拔出窥探之眼，从Greer的天灵盖直戳下去，捅了个对穿，鲜血和脑浆四溅，恶魔连声音都没来得及发出来就化作一阵黑烟消失了。Two转过头去，不忍去看。

“我衷心希望你的灵魂受到比这更惨的折磨。”John冷冷地说，转过身去，不再看他，朝巫妖走去。

“Carter！”他冲着远处的审判官喊道。“把你刚才录下来的都放出来。”

女审判官点点头，她从树梢下翩然落下，落在圈外，怀里的回声石发出霓虹的光彩。

“我，Joss Carter，以王宫第一审判官的名义，在此向所有在场的战斗非战斗人员播放回声石忠实录下的记录，保证记录的公正和还原性，请诸位自作评判。”

她环顾四周，高声说道，然后一挥手，向后退了一步。

大长老和John的影像出现在半空中，他们的对话也一清二楚地传到了在场每一个骑士魔法师的耳中。

一开始是满场寂静，然后叽叽喳喳的声音陆续响了起来，有人忍不住站了出来，开始高声叫骂：“这是怎么回事？！”“这是骗我们吧？”“我们还什么都不知道怎么就被卖给恶魔了？”“深渊之门？！真的假的？”“他疯了！”“那个恶魔就在那里！” 

John笑了笑，遥遥地向Carter致意，Carter谨慎而微小地点了点头当做回礼。

他撇下了Two，知道他已经身败名裂无法再起了。骑士提着剑走向依然被阴影环绕的巫妖。

他脚下踩到的阴影自动地让开，在他经过后又恢复黑暗，他就这样一步步地走到中心，巫妖没有回头。他看向对面已经恶魔化的Elias。

Elias的恶魔化是一只黑色高大的兽，有长长的尾巴和尖尖的角，他的红眼睛气势惊人地紧紧盯着巫妖。

“……你们就这样互相看着看了这么久？”骑士问道，自然地揽上巫妖的腰。

“噢我成功把他逼成恶魔态了不是么？这样证据就更确凿了。”Finch笑笑，偏了偏头。“接下来——Reese先生，我想你知道该怎么办。”

John点点头，踏着影子走了出去。外围已经有些魔法师骑士正在跃跃欲试，看到他走来，不由得让出一条路来。

John抬手指了指黑色的恶魔，对着这些曾经的同仁说：“如果我是你们的话，我会上前不顾一切杀了他的。”他又指了下巫妖。“阴影之王没有任何必要和他对峙，之所以一直不动手，是因为他不能动手。你们明白我的意思吗？”他眯缝了眼睛。“你们当然可以在阴影的庇护下度过一生，只不过你们要知道的是，只要他在人间界一天，总有办法找到像大长老这样的人打开深渊之门。仔细想想，这样的隐忧他不消失就会一直在。而一起上就是恶魔也没办法抵抗的。”

他缓缓地抽出剑来。“阴影会护着你们。”他笑了一下。“我们就算已经不再活着，至少也是属于这个人间界的。”  
他看了眼窥探之眼光洁如新的剑刃，知道刚才的举动已经全部被看到了。“而且恶魔也没什么可怕的。我刚才才杀了一只。”

骑士魔法师们相互看了看，交头接耳了几句，忽然一个声音响起：“别犹豫了，我们一起上。”

John转过头去，是Shaw，她竟然站了起来，脸色苍白，满脸是汗，用剑支着身体。

“我是新任圣灵骑士Samantha Shaw。”Shaw转身面对众人。“我不管你们怎么想，我是要杀了Elias的。这和他是否签了契约什么的无关，他是恶魔，他就得从我们这个世界消失。”

John挑了挑眉，递给她一只手想要扶她一下，被Shaw拍开。John有点无趣地缩回手。骑士魔法师们似乎坚定了决心，有不少都走上前来。

“那么——”John微笑了下。“我们一起——”

 

成千上百的魔法闪着各样的光砸在恶魔身上，恶魔咆哮着，放出屏障想要阻挡，却有更多的剑劈了过来，刺破了屏障，他想要逃脱，阴影荆棘在他逃离的路上竖起，阻挡他的退路。

“Harold……”恶魔转过身来，恶狠狠地盯着依然站在原地不动的巫妖。“你会后悔的，我发誓，你一定会后悔的。”  
巫妖只是挥动手指，忙着用阴影接住被恶魔甩出来的魔法师骑士们，并没有看他。

恶魔忽然大吼一声，把身边的骑士们震开了几步，他伸张手臂，划破空气，从他身后凭空出现了一道猩红的裂缝。

正在不远处观战的John心叫不好。“深渊之门！”他低吼道。正要避开，却看到Elias脸上邪恶的笑容。

“过来，John。”半个身子进入深渊之门的Elias使用了命令。

John只觉得巨大的牵引力把他一把拽向恶魔的方向，眼睁睁地看着自己的身体不受控制地向深渊飞去。

“Harold！”他叫道。话音未落阴影已经席卷了他，但依然挡不住他往深渊的方向飞速滑落。眨眼间他已经完全进入了深渊，猩红的深渊之火在底下熊熊燃烧，近得几乎要舔到John的脚，眼前的深渊之门正在缓缓闭合，仅剩一条细缝——

Finch出现在门前，他用骨杖撑住门，什么话都没说只是递给John一只手，John够了下，没够着。Finch往深渊里进了一些，John忽然有些恐慌。

“出去，Finch！”他说道。“别进来！”

“……怎么可能。”巫妖低声说，已经完全进来了，一把抓住John的手把他往前一拽。Elias已经完全消失在火焰之中，想来是回到深渊了。Finch的骨杖在深渊之门的挤压下已经渐渐碎裂，他的背后巨大的阴影正在挤压着门，想要挤开更大的空隙，有很多已经挤了进来。

“用窥探之眼！”他冲着John喊叫。John抽出剑来，Finch一把抓住剑刃，往自己怀里一带，闭紧眼睛念动着什么咒语。John吃惊地看到窥探之眼开始变形，原本细长的剑刃变得巨大如同洪流，闪烁着耀眼的白光，在这猩红漆黑的异空间里尤为突兀。那光的洪流发出刺耳的啸叫声，冲过巫妖的身体，巫妖颤抖着，紧闭了眼睛，但没有移开位置。那光直冲背后已经细如丝线的深渊之门而去，竟生生在那门上冲出一道裂缝。骑士咬紧了牙，换了个手，一手搂过洪流中的巫妖，冲着裂缝一跃而出。

他们重重地跌在地上，John搂着Finch打了个滚，抬起脸来，正好看到空中的那道裂缝变成一条直线，然后彻底消失。

Finch在他身下无声无息，他扶起巫妖，巫妖一动不动地靠在他身上，不知是否因为力量用尽而失去意识。他抬起头，看到周围有骑士和魔法师谨慎地走上前来，有的已经拔出剑来。

“……我不想伤人。”John抱紧了巫妖。知道他们消灭了恶魔之后下一个轮到的就是阴影之王了。

他一摸剑，却发现窥探之眼已经不见了，不知是遗落在深渊还是被Finch收起来了。这让他顿时紧张了起来。他用斗篷裹好巫妖抱在怀里，小心地站起来，盘算着他大概需要怎样的技战术才能逃得越远越好。这有点困难，但如果他不顾一切的话大概可以来得及把巫妖送进最近的阴影里——

一匹棕红色的骏马忽然冲了过来，冲散了人群，正正好停在他们身边。

John一愣，Fusco的声音响起：“你还不快带他一起上来！我可不想被剑砍死！”

John笑了起来，抱着Finch一跃而起，趁着周围的人还没来得及反应半兽人载着他们以他轻捷的脚程很快就跑得无影无踪。

 

【另外还有两章完结，但是前方有高能警告，所以其实看到这里结束也不错，否则被雷到不要拍我，I mean every word！！！】


	2. 20-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【高能警告！】

20.  
【高能警告！！！】

Harold醒来的时候发现自己在熟悉的密室里，骑士不在。他坐起身来，恍惚回忆了一下发生了什么：他释放了窥探之眼打通了深渊之门，然后因为被过强的力量冲击失去了意识。现在看来似乎是逃出来了。

他从石床上下来，脚边的冰原狼站起身来，抖了抖毛蹭蹭他的手，Harold微微一笑，挠了挠它的脖颈，摸摸它的下巴，Bear却转过头去，Harold抬起头来——骑士已经不知什么时候进来了。

“现在是什么时候？”巫妖问，拍拍Bear的头，Bear就往骑士的方向跑了过去。

骑士蹲下身子摸着冰原狼的皮毛，侧过脸来看巫妖：“十天后。我差点以为你又死掉了。”

Harold没有笑。“就某种意义上来说，其实和再死一次没有区别。”

骑士扬起脸来看他。

“我释放了窥探之眼。”巫妖叹了口气，解释道。“打通不同位面需要的可不仅仅是普通力量。所以大概算我又死了一次？只不过因为并非完全的释放，所以也不算完全的死亡。”

“我猜到一些。”骑士点点头。他皱起眉头。“那现在窥探之眼呢？”

“把影之匣给我。”巫妖示意道。骑士把剑鞘递给了他。Harold轻抚那黑色的皮革，慢慢念动咒语，剑鞘在他手里慢慢变形——变形成了匣子的形状。

他打开匣子，里面依然有水银一般的窥探之眼在流动，但明显已经少了不少。

“这就是它们的初始形态吗？”John有些好奇地走上前来看。

“嗯，”巫妖答道。“还有一些，应该还够给你铸一把剑。也许没有上一把那么好用，但总比普通的剑好多了。”他说着，把匣子放在一边。“现在告诉我，我们是怎么回到这里来的？”

“Fusco。”John答道，想起什么似的微笑起来。“急急忙忙把我们放下就跑了。”

Harold有些吃惊，半兽人在他印象里并不是那样勇敢的人。

“他说因为你曾说他是吟游诗人，还真的让他唱歌，所以他不想你死掉。”骑士有些忍俊不禁。

Harold也笑了起来。他笑了一半John已经倾身上前，衔住他的嘴唇。

“……久等了。”巫妖闭上了眼睛，安静地说。

“你之前答应过我的奖励，现在还作数吗？”John直起身来问。

“当然，”Harold睁开眼睛看他。“只不过我不知道我有什么可以给你的。”

“那可多了。”John笑了笑。“不过我只要一样。”

他拉过Harold的手放在唇边轻轻一吻。“接下来一段时间请你无条件地听从我，我的主人。”

Harold皱了皱眉，问道：“从什么时候开始到什么时候结束？”

“等到结束的时候你会知道的。”John看着Harold的眼睛说道，他的表情是很难得的认真严肃。“你答应吗？”

“我答应你。”Harold答道，不知为何有些紧张。

John定定地看了他几秒，然后转过身去，没有看他。

“那么第一件事，请你复活我。”他静静地说。

Harold花了几秒时间才强迫自己深深地吸了口气，感觉整个内核都崩塌紧缩了，疼得要命，比窥探之眼穿过身体还要痛。

终于还是到了这一天。

“好的。”他说道，声音太轻，自己几乎都听不见。

“好的。”他强迫自己说得大声点，坚定点。

他有些麻木地走过John，Bear疑惑地看着他，似乎也察觉到他情绪不对，没有上前来蹭他，只乖乖地留在原地。

他没有用次元通道，只安静地走在黑暗里，慢慢地走向存放骑士尸体的房间，John在他身后一步之遥，也一直保持着安静。整个地下城的甬道里安静得让人难以忍受。

这条路比Harold想的要短很多，在他没有意识到的时刻他们已经到达了最西面的房间。Harold打开了门，骑士先走了进去，巫妖跟上，轻轻地关上厚重的石门。

John走到那沉重的石棺旁边，他轻抚铭文，念了出来，棺盖慢慢地挪开。

Harold转过了头去不忍去看。他不知道是看到那栩栩如生的骑士肉身还是看到身边的骑士灵体更让他心痛。

“……所以这是结束吗？”他问道，不想亲眼看着John复活。

“没有。”John看了他一眼。“留在这里别动。”

他开始慢慢地脱卸身上的盔甲，一直到脱得精光，才缓缓地爬进石棺，和他自己的肉身相互重合。

Harold一直没敢抬头。他靠着边上的柱子，不能确信自己的腿能支撑自己的身体。他不明白骑士为什么要他留在这里等着，这应该结束了不是么？尘归尘，土归土，活人归活人的世界。为何要这样残忍地让他看他永远无法得到的东西？

“Harold，”过了不知多久，骑士的声音传来——那久违的活人的声音。

“过来。”John——真正的完整的活生生的John Reese已经站在石棺外，对着Harold伸出一只手。

Harold握紧了拳头，强迫自己走上前去，在他一臂之内的距离停下了。他看着John，他漂亮的肌肉线条，轮廓分明的脸，随着呼吸起伏的胸膛……他不能再往前了。这短短的一臂之内的距离就是生与死的距离。 

然而——然而John倾身向前，一手抓住他的手臂，一手抓住他的斗篷，没费什么力气就把他掀进了石棺里。

“Reese先生！”Harold惊叫起来。John的热度如闪电一般灼穿了他，而他也知道这对骑士来说意味着什么。

“安静。”骑士只是这样说。他的脸上有些因为疼痛而渗出的细密汗珠。他的蓝眼睛——那活生生的，无论Harold如何模拟都无法模拟出真实的灰蓝如水晶般的眼睛，只是深深地看着他。

Harold全身发冷，已经可以隐隐预感这会发展成什么样，但是不——这不能再发生……

“Reese先生——”他张口刚要反驳，John已经爬进了狭小的石棺，压在他身上。

“你知道，Finch，”John说着，伸出手来开始解他斗篷上繁复的结。“我第一次看到你的时候我就觉得你是个很特别的人。”

“我不知道你会不会笑我，因为光明骑士爱上巫妖什么的，真的很可笑。你一直都很迁就我，我不知道在你看来，像我这样是不是很傻。”他说着，因为碰到手上的伤口而嘶声抽气。

“但我是认真的。”他说着，眼睛里有些泪光闪现。“我是认真的。我说我等不及老去也是认真的。”

他解开了巫妖的衣服，把手放上巫妖的胸膛。他的热度是如此强烈，让Harold近乎弹跳了起来。

“很烫是吗？”John说，因为手上的伤势加重而皱了皱眉头，但没有移开。“你很冷。我从来没有碰过这样冷的东西。可是热和冷这样的感受，在我死后的这段时间里我都感觉不到了。”

他顿了下，伸手继续摩挲着巫妖的身体，从他的锁骨一路向下，揉捏他的乳头，到他的腰间徘徊，最后伸进他的裤子里，握住Harold的分身。

“但是我记得。我不记得天气的冷热，我不记得冰和火的冷热，我只记得你的冷，因为实在是太冷太冷了，每次想到都叫我心脏发疼。我就知道那种心脏都要结冰的感觉叫做冷。”

Harold抬起手来，用手捂住嘴，无法去看他，John坐在他身上，他感觉整个下身都像被岩浆浸泡一样快要融化了。

“……我现在真的很想吻你，但是我想还是留到最后吧。”John说道，声音有些颤抖。“我们可以换个姿势吗？那样……可能要容易一些。”

Harold已经什么话都说不出来了。他机械地让John把他调整到合适的位置，John躺在他身下，他的手，他的胳膊，他的腿，都已经鲜血淋漓，每一处和Harold接触的地方都在腐蚀，以肉眼可见的速度腐蚀……

“摸摸我，Harold，碰碰我。”John说道，他疼得一直在喘气，但眼睛从来没有离开过Harold。

Harold终于找回一点自己，无助地摇头。“别这样，John……别这样……”他想要起身，却几乎撑不起自己的身体。“我能给你什么呢？”

他想起什么来，颤抖着手施放治愈魔法——白魔法，当然，很痛，当然，但再痛也比不上他心里的痛。

“我能给你什么呢，John？我只有黑暗，只有孤独，只有死亡，只有比阴影更暗的永恒……”

“Harold，”John抓住了他的手腕阻止他的施法。“我只是想好好拥抱你。”

他温柔地看着Harold，他的眼睛那样美，他的全身都那样美，美得Harold想要哭泣。

“我只想，用这个身体拥抱你。我想真正地感受一次你，然后永远地记住。”John的声音很低。“所以，就算是任性也好，能不能满足我的心愿？你答应过我了的。”

他甚至微微笑了起来。“也是最后一个心愿了呢。”

Harold闭了闭眼睛，深深地呼吸了好几次。“我不会原谅你。”他哽咽着说。“……我永远都不会原谅你。”

他飞快地脱掉了身上所有的衣服，自己用手慢慢地打开自己。John只是安静地看着他给自己做准备，他的眼神慈悲又安详，看得Harold几乎要做不下去。

“……对不起。”他的骑士轻声地说。“本来似乎应该是我来做的。”

“闭嘴，Reese先生。”Harold说着，不顾John的反对再次使用了白魔法把他身上的伤治好，然后深深吸了口气，慢慢地在他挺翘的阴茎上坐了下去。他用阴影包裹了John的分身——至少在这部分，不想让他痛苦。

他下沉得很慢，他扩张得很不够，一次只能进一点，John没有帮他，Harold只是紧咬着牙，以一种折磨自己的方式缓缓地坐下去。反正他也不会流血，反正他也无法真正地疼痛，他自己如何早就已经不要紧了——可除了眼前的这人，还有谁能让他做到这一步呢？他愿意把自己的一切都给他，他愿意把命匣锻造成剑交给他，只是为了让他活着……

他最终完全地把自己固定在John的勃起上，炙人的灼热从他的下体一直烧到了他的心，很难说到底多少是情欲到底多少是真实的热度又有多少是心痛得难以自抑。完全进入的刹那John发出一声低吟，Harold也不能自已地喘出气来。 

John抬起一只手来摸过他的头发，顺着他的耳朵抚摸他的脸颊，最后移到他的鼻梁上抽掉他的眼镜，注视着他的眼睛。他的手已经腐蚀得不成样子，多少的治愈魔法也无法复原了。血液和组织液一点点滴下，滴在他身上斑斑点点。

“我很想摸摸你，但是……会弄脏你吧。”John轻声说。“所以，摸摸我好么？”

Harold颤抖着伸出手，在快要碰到他胸前时却停住了，最终还是缩了回去。John却拿过他的手，一把按在了自己的心脏处。

骤然传来的滚烫伴随着从未如此强烈的心跳动静让Harold几乎惊叫出声，他想要缩回手，但John紧紧地按住了他。

“Greer曾经跟我说过，我抓住的不是你的真实，他还说了一堆别的鬼话什么的，我……我当时差点就信了他。”John说着，紧紧盯着Harold的眼睛。“但是后来我想，我其实也没有给你带来过什么好事——被Root跟上，害你死掉，还被迫把灵魂卖给Elias，差点死在深渊……我只能带给你不安、危险、各种各样的挫折打击。我真的不是个很好的骑士啊。”

他开始喘息地剧烈起来，一方面是因为Harold正夹紧了他，另一方面——他的心脏处已经鲜血淋漓地几乎能看见白骨。

“但是……我想如果这是我能给你的，那我也不会犹豫地给你。因为我是这样自私啊，又小气，可还是贪婪地想要你……所以，其实交换一下？你给我你的黑暗，你的孤独，我给你我的危险，我的贪心……你会不会要？”

“……你想要真实？”Harold哽咽地几乎说不下去。“……我的真名是Harold Griffin，我来自北方大陆的一座小镇叫丝维莱特，我是家中第二个孩子，我有一个姐姐，很早就出嫁了。我的父亲是一个中级光明法师，我母亲是药剂师，但她有精灵血脉……我11岁进魔法学院，认识了Nathan Ingram，从此成为至交好友，我们曾经从事法器研究和买卖长达五十年，创立了大陆最大的魔法用品联盟，我78岁时Nathan接到圣殿的委托制造窥探之眼……我花了17年研制成功，刚成功就被圣殿追杀，Nathan为了救我使用了禁忌魔法把我变成了巫妖，从此用巫妖永恒的生命和窥探之眼相互抵押钳制……”

“所以你知道吗？我活着只是为了保证这个该死的狂妄的造物不会流入人世而已！只要有人世一天我就得永远地抱着这个我犯下的罪活下去，永远、永远不能返回光明，甚至连死去的权力都没有……直到有一天，世界上最后一个人死掉，我的使命才能结束……这就是我，John，我丑陋的真实。永恒的黑暗是对我的惩罚——这样的惩罚、这样的惩罚……我怎么能给你？”他的声音早已经无法保持平静，颤抖得近乎悲鸣。

“这可真是很多的信息……可是我也有一件事没告诉过你。”John微笑起来，嘴角上翘，那他特有的，有些轻佻有些温柔的笑，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，盛着Harold见过最美的星河。“我没当面告诉过你我爱你。”

——这太过了。这已经超过了Harold所能承受的极限。他匍匐下去，不顾一切地哭了出来——多悲哀，没有眼泪的哭泣，干嚎得刺耳难听，可是他完全控制不住，John的皮肤、肌肉在他身下慢慢地消融，他也无暇去管，John的热度完全烧穿了他，他觉得整个人都要燃烧起来了，他的心脏就像要爆裂了一样，他已经完全没办法继续做下去了——

“……Finch，”John抬手搂住了他，把他紧紧地抱在胸前。“……我有点痛，所以能不能麻烦你，封锁我的痛觉？我不想最后还昏过去……”

Harold绝望地在他胸前摇头，从来没有这么痛恨过自己。

“……当做我的要求？”John轻声问道。“……我很抱歉让你这样难过，但你知道我很自私，我想一直做到最后。”

Harold终于直起身来，“你是个混蛋你知道吗？”他骂道。“你还不如干脆杀了我——”

John伸出一根手指阻住了他即将出口的话。“Harold，我想你早知道我是个固执的人。”他说着，蓝眼睛认真地看着他。

Harold没办法拒绝那样的视线，他从来拒绝不了John的任何一个真心的请求，从来都不行。

他强撑起身体，念动着咒语，一层光从John身上闪过，John的表情明显放松了些。

“谢谢你。”他说着，挺动了下下身，Harold趴在他身上，闭紧了眼睛，强迫自己忘记现在John的身体状况——既然是他的心愿，那就帮他完成到底。

“……我把你的眼睛蒙上吧。”John说道，声音里有些歉意。“或许会容易一些。”

Harold无声地点头。John摸索着拿过斗篷上的带子，蒙上他的眼睛，在他脑后细致地打上结。

他们继续做了下去。John喘息着，呻吟着他的名字，他的热度和他的声音让Harold可耻地兴奋。他抓紧John的腰，抓住他的手和他十指相扣，胡乱地摸索他的胸膛，感受那心脏在手掌下的跳动，他用很大的力气抚摸他所能触到的John的一切，吻他的身体，噬咬他的皮肤，掐他的肌肉，他在John的勃起上用力地干着自己，毫不在乎地摇摆着腰和臀部，呻吟支离破碎——

他觉得他已经快要疯了。

这样热，这样热，热得让他绝望。这是生命的热量，好像火山爆发一样，在短暂的时间内消耗掉所有的能量，然后归于死寂。这是第一次，也将是最后一次了。

——John是对的，他也迫不及待地想用身体感受属于这个活生生的人的一切——他看了他那么久，注视过他额头滴下的汗珠，他睡着时起伏的胸膛，他爱抚自己时脖颈仰起的弧度，他怎么可能没有无数次想象过和活生生的他拥抱呢？他怎么可能没有无数次想着他的皮肤是怎样的触感，他的嘴唇是不是真的温软，他的胸膛是不是温暖宽厚，他的分身是不是硬挺灼人，他情动时眼睛变幻的颜色，他高潮时身体沁出的汗珠，短促的呻吟和喘息，嘴角溢出的名字？他怀里的，是John Reese活生生的生命啊……

只是，他能感觉到什么呢？除了这灭顶般贯穿他几乎要把他烧起来的热，除了这自我催眠般疯狂的兴奋，除了这每过一分钟就知道把John往死亡推近一分的无助，他还剩什么呢？

他永远不会原谅他自己了。

他应该是叫了出来，是不是哭腔他已经没法去在意了。

John的阴茎弹跳着，很快就痉挛着在他体内射了出来。那热浪掀过了Harold的理智，他也飞快地撸动了自己几下，达到了高潮。

“……我想，你现在可以……吻我了……”John的声音，那样微弱，那样低沉，最后已经几不可闻。

Harold没有动。那热渐渐地降下去了，他徒劳地试着去抓，但是终于还是消散了。

所有的热量都无法感知后他颤抖着手，拿下了眼睛上的布条，眼前的一切几乎让他无法面对——到处都是血，John的身上已经没有一块完整的皮肤，许多地方都已经露出骨头，他的喉结、锁骨和心脏处尤其伤得严重——Harold模糊地记得自己咬上去过。他的手臂一直腐蚀到手腕上方，全是泡在血里的森森白骨。

只有他的脸是完好的。他英俊的脸，略带青色的胡渣，冰蓝如海的眼睛，薄如刀削的唇。他睁着眼睛，看着Harold的方向，他的眼角有泪水滑落的痕迹。

Harold从他已经疲软的阴茎上缓缓把自己拔了下来，凑上前去，虔诚地吻上他冰冷的嘴唇。

 

21.「继续警告」

John睁开眼睛的时候Finch捂着脸伏在他身上一动不动。他犹豫了下，从自己的身体上起身，扶住巫妖，慢慢地把他扶起来。

“Harold，我回来了。”他轻声地说。

Finch明显地顿了下，忽然全身颤抖得不成样子。

“Finch？”

巫妖猛地暴起，狠狠甩了他一个耳光。

John捂着嘴一脸吃惊地看他。

“John Reese先生，”Finch咬牙切齿。“你真的是个混蛋！”

John愣了愣，又笑了起来。巫妖看着他，不规律地喘息着，眼神又痛又伤。他看着他好几秒，才伸出手，一把紧紧抱住John。John反手抱紧他，感觉巫妖在他怀里颤抖如落叶。

“噢Finch，”John等着他冷静了一会儿，方才对着Finch的耳朵小声说。“我能说还没结束吗？”

巫妖一把推开他，看了看身下的尸体，又不忍地撇开眼，看向面前的骑士。

“我他妈的真是脑子坏了才答应你！”他终于忍不住说了脏话。“你还想干什么？！”

“契约啊Finch，你难道连这个都能忘吗？”John十分委屈。“你要是不在十分钟内给我契约我就要变成游魂了被收去地狱了啊。”

巫妖从石棺里爬了出来，John试着给他搭手，被他狠狠甩开，他站在地上，趔趄了下，深深吸了口气，John亦步亦趋地跟在他后面。

“……你知道这意味着什么吧？”巫妖声音低沉地说。“我明白你的意思，我不会再保存你的肉身，但是……”他还是犹豫了下，转头看向骑士。“你知道你要面对的是永恒。”

John收了嬉笑的态度。“我以为我刚才已经表达得很清楚了。”他认真地说。“我不会离开你。不管你以何种方式存在，我想陪着你。”

巫妖叹了口气，转过身来。“过来。”他轻声说道。John走近了他，Finch仔仔细细地看着他的眉眼，他的视线让John心头发紧。

“你可以对我发誓你能记得住刚才的一切吗？”巫妖问道。“我的冰冷和慢慢死亡的痛？”

“想忘也忘不了的。”John安静地回答。怀抱着刺骨的冷和刺骨的痛慢慢死去，再不会有比这更强烈的记忆了。

Finch点点头，抬出手来，John自觉地后退一步跪下。

“那么我，阴影之王·Harold·Finch，赐予你骑士之名。我给予你关于你生命的诠释，我给予你关于你自己的真相，我给予你关于你人心的存在。我给予你我的孤独，我给予你我的黑暗，我给予你我的永恒。我接受你的危险，我接受你的困惑，我接受你的挫败。阴影将成为你的庇护与你共存，如我将漫长永恒与你共享一样。”巫妖低沉的声音缓缓流淌过他的全身。

“你将成为我的，如我将成为你的。凡有光之地则影必至，如白昼黑夜之约永世长存。此约自创世起立，至灭世而终，凡有一人一息尚存则不得破。”

越来越多的黑暗席卷了John，他抬起眼睛对着Finch微微一笑，消失在黑暗中。

再次睁开眼睛的时候他已经身披熟悉的铠甲，巫妖正站在对面等他。多熟悉的场景，John忍不住微笑。

“……我怎么觉得这次的誓词和上次不太一样？”他问道，调整着手臂上的护甲。

“是不一样。”巫妖答道，上前帮他调整肩甲。“这次是永生誓词了。”

John挑了挑眉疑惑地看着他。

“换句话说，没有比这更强的誓词了。”巫妖避开了他的视线。“任何契约都不能凌驾其上。”

“你还在担心Elias那边吗？”John问道。

“多少有点。”巫妖答道，后退了一步。“不过你死而复活，又再次返回，联系已经被切断了两次，加上永生誓词的力量，现在不用担心了。”

他停顿了下，解开了身上的斗篷。John有些吃惊地看着他。

“有些事情，希望你在再次成为我的骑士之后首先了解一下。”Finch说着，巫妖的形态一点一点地从他身上剥落，他很快就成了一具嶙峋的白骨。

John笔直地站着，看着他。他有些不敢相信。Finch他——巫妖最讨厌的就是暴露真实形态，哪怕他在失忆期间第一个学会的法术就是变成人形。他费劲心思模拟真实的人类形态，完全以假乱真，John曾经以为那是他的爱好，后来才发现巫妖只有这样才能确认自己生存。

“这个才是真正的我。”巫妖说，他的声音有些不自然地紧张。

“这里，有四颗石子，是我刚变成巫妖时塞进去的，没有这四块石子我的脖子就会掉下来。”他用指骨向后碰了碰脖子。

“这里，我的大腿骨有一条裂缝，我也不知道怎么造成的，大概是漂流上岸的时候撞上的。”他微微弯了腰，指尖划过腿骨。

“这里，这里，和这里，擦伤的部分是以前从乱坟堆里爬出来的时候碰到的。”他的骨头并不是完全的白，而是泛着黄，许多地方都有磨损的黑色擦痕，可以想见他所经历的显然不能用愉快来形容。

“脚趾这里，以前住在地下城第一层的时候被魔瘴鼠啃过。”有一小块骨头缺失了，并不明显，但Finch还是如实地指了出来。

他还想要再继续说下去，John再也听不下去，几步冲了过来，一把抱住了他。

巫妖在他怀里僵硬了。他一动都不敢动。John的全身都在颤抖，觉得喉头堵塞，他何德何能，得到Finch如此全心信任？他什么也没有做，他带给巫妖的不过是危险和困难，但巫妖回馈给他的，早已远远超过了他所渴望的一切。

“……Reese先生？”巫妖问道，有些犹疑。

John终于抬起头来。他稍稍放开了Finch，勉强自己微笑。

“我可以抱你吗？”骑士问道，控制不住自己的声音有点颤抖。

巫妖明显地犹豫了下。骑士想他知道Finch再痛恨不过被人直接接触本体，但现在……他觉得自己就像在试探着Finch的底线，一点又一点，逼着他无路可退，也把自己逼得无路可退，于是最后只好拴在一起，再也无法分开。

“你难道不正在抱我吗？”巫妖回答道。

“我不是说这种抱。”John看着他说。

“噢，”巫妖顿了下，他的颌骨张了张又合上。“噢，需要我变成人形吗？”

John摇了摇头，他伸手抚摸Finch的下巴。“这样就很好。真的很好。”

他的手缓缓向后，顺着巫妖的颌骨一直向后，滑到他的后脑，然后摸到颈椎，顺着椎骨在那石子上摩挲了会儿，然后把手放到前面，在他的锁骨上反复来回了几下，用指尖滑过胸骨，用双手沿着两边肋骨张开抚摸。他那样轻柔地抚摸着这嶙峋的骨架，每碰过一点就觉得自己的心在膨胀一点，他甚至不知道它还能膨胀到怎样的程度，他觉得它已经快要爆炸了——被Finch允许他这样做的信任。

巫妖终于还是伸手抓住了John的手腕。但他没有用力，于是John只是轻轻解开他的手，继续他的动作。

他的右手抚在巫妖的左胸上，他紧紧地注视着那里，Finch也在看着他，他知道，那黑黢黢的眼眶注视着他，仿佛也在等待他的下一步。

他伸张了手指，很慢很慢地把手从侧面穿过了巫妖的第二和第三根肋骨、第三和第四根肋骨、第四和第五根肋骨之间的空隙，在第三和第四根肋骨后收拢。

巫妖一动都没有动，他看起来完全地僵住了。

“这里，是你的心么？”John抬起眼睛来看他。

Finch极慢极慢地抬起双手，握住了他的手腕。

“Reese先生，你知道巫妖没有心的。”他轻声地说。

他们就那样相互凝视着，John想他大概已经推到了极限。他把手慢慢拿了出来。

“你有的。”他安静地说。“我一直都知道。”

他用左手揽过Finch的头，凑上前去亲吻他的额头，他的眉骨，他的眼眶，他的颧骨，最后亲吻他的牙齿和下颌。他那样温柔地亲吻他，全然不在乎怀里只是一副苍老惨白的骨架。

那骨架终于微微颤抖了起来，他在哭么？John模模糊糊地想。他只想好好地爱他，无论他是什么样子。

他慢慢地把Finch按倒下去，用斗篷垫在地上，巫妖没有挣扎，他柔顺地躺倒，一只手搭在骑士的肩上。

“Reese先生，你确定……？”巫妖轻声地问。

“再没有更确定了。”John答道，他解开身上的铠甲，巫妖坐在地上，看着他一点一点把自己脱光。

“你可以把我也变成和你一样的真实形态么？”骑士问道，指了指石棺那边的尸体。“这副样子不好抱你。”

巫妖深吸了口气，他纤长的指骨抬起，在空中画了个圈，零零碎碎的骨头就从石棺里飞起，飞到John的身上，拼接成人的形态。

他仔细而小心地拼接John的骨头，206块骨头都放到合适的地方，John活动了下，试着调适自己的身体，然后微笑了起来。

“总是这样细致，Finch。”他伸出手来——现在是沾血的指骨了。他用拇指指骨划过巫妖的唇边，在他的牙齿上留下一道血痕。

Finch微微张嘴，John把食指和中指伸进他的嘴里，划过他的牙床，进得更深了些，碰到他的颚骨，刮擦了下，骨头和骨头相碰发出沉闷的声响。

Finch抬手抓住他空余的左手，把他往自己的方向带了点。

他的左手和Finch的右手十指交叉，一直交叉到掌骨深处，几乎要碰到腕骨，然后紧紧握住，他们的关节卡到一起，尺骨和尺骨相撞。

“告诉我，Finch，真正的死亡是什么滋味？”John说着，把手指从Finch嘴里拿了出来，转而抚摸他的下颌和颅骨。“因为既然你要和我共享永恒，那我总是想提前知道一下。”

“你已经死过两次了，Reese先生。”巫妖说着，把头往他手里偏了偏。John捡起他的左手，放到嘴边，用牙齿一根一根地咬过去，轻轻地啃了啃他的指甲。

“可是那全都不是真正的死亡吧，”骑士说着，漫不经心地用唇边蹭过巫妖的掌骨和腕骨，在那复杂的一丛关节处反复磨蹭。“我想问的是，你经历过的那种死亡。你说的那永恒的黑暗。”

巫妖似乎是叹了口气，把自己的手拿了下来，揽过John的脖子，手指在他的颈椎上滑过，一路滑下去，一个个凸起和指节相击发出有规律的声音。

“就是失去一切。”Finch答道，凑上前去用额头轻轻碰了碰骑士。“你会成为黑暗本身，你会失去感知，你会忘记了活着是怎样一回事。你会……以为自己生来就是如此，人间的一切对你来说毫无意义，因为黑暗本身并没有意义。”

John顿了下，慢慢地放倒他，压在他身上。他们的髋骨和股骨碰到一起，很别扭，卡得也很不舒服，调整了很久也没有一个合适的姿势能够让John保持平衡。

“……那么你是怎么变成现在这个样子的？”John问道，卡住Finch的手放在头顶支撑自己。“我是说……你完全像个活人一样有喜怒哀乐。”

巫妖沉默了一会儿。

“……因为我找到了你。”他极轻声地说。

John愣在那里很久。然后他低低地微笑起来。“我的荣幸。”他说着，慢慢放低了身子。

“……你知道，Finch……”骑士轻声地说，指骨顺着巫妖的锁骨往下，像弹琴键一样一根一根地敲击着他的肋骨，到了最后一根又用整个手背滑了上去，指甲弹跳着划过，发出不同的音阶。“我其实经常幻想自己的死亡，毕竟我是个骑士，战死沙场是再可能不过的事。”

“我死之前的一年里我经常做梦，我会死在地上，然后慢慢地腐烂，我的肉体会变成泥土，我的骨头上会有鸟带来种子，有花会在我身体上开放。那种非常可爱的小野花，黄色的也许。也许过了几十年会长成一片花海……那时候我以为我再也见不到你了，所以我想如果这花开得很美，也许有机会你会走过，希望那时候会让你驻足，如果能让你采摘一朵，说不定会让你想起我来，那就再好不过了。”

“真可惜我不喜欢黄花，而且你也没有这样的机会了。”巫妖的声音似乎是在笑。他抬起一只手，摸到骑士的腰椎，顺着他的腰椎一路向上，进入他的胸腔。

John不由自主地呻吟了一声。这太私密了——Finch的手在他的胸腔里抓挠，碰到他背部的肋骨。他的脊椎像是僵掉一样，里面流窜着电流。

“过来，John。”他的主人低声地说。“让我感受你。”

骑士俯下身，极小心地把自己的胸骨抵住巫妖的胸骨，用他的头碰到Finch的头。

“……告诉我，要怎样做？”骑士轻声地问。“告诉我，怎样才能让你永远都不会再进入那样的黑暗？我没办法给你花，也没办法再让你像从前那样看着活着的我，我大概只会一直烦着你……”

“……留在我身边就好了。”巫妖同样轻声地回答。他的指骨已经穿过了骑士的胸腔，勾住了他的锁骨，然后一点点用力，把骑士往他自己身体里压。

John控制不住地喘息，他的头脑已经开始发昏，他兴奋得几乎全身战栗。Finch灵巧的手指在他胸腔里活动，他感觉他的心在他手里被他捏着，被他轻柔地抚摸挤压。那种爱意如此直接地传达了过来——

“Harold，Harold，”他忍不住低哑了嗓子呼唤。“Harold——”

“我在。”巫妖安静地回答，把手拿了出来，抚摸着他的头，和他颈项交缠，他忍不住用牙咬了咬巫妖的颌骨，巫妖也显而易见地颤动了一下。

“……不要再丢下我一个人去死。”John凑到Finch的耳边，耳语道。他调整了下自己的位置，刚刚好可以从侧面卡进Finch的身体里。

“不再会了。”巫妖答道，声音也不稳了起来。

“……不要再把自己放在我和危险之间。”他慢慢地磨蹭着，调整着自己的角度，让自己左边的肋骨一点点地和巫妖的肋骨交错而过。

巫妖的喘息已经无法掩盖了。他颤抖着手，抓住John手臂上的肱骨，抓得那样紧，骑士怀疑他的骨头上一定出现了划痕。

“……答应我？”John问道，几乎能感觉到自己的心被Finch的骨头碰到的那种令人安心的疼痛。

巫妖只能点点头。他抑制不住地呻吟了出来。

“……我爱你，Harold。”他说着，用了点力，俯冲了下去。

巫妖叫出了声。他的整个身体都痉挛了起来。John也控制不住地全身颤抖。

他的心在巫妖的胸腔里，他们的骨头完全相嵌在一起，卡得如此严密以至于John觉得他一定是擦伤了自己，或许也擦伤了Finch。

“噢天啊，天啊……”巫妖的声音已经完全变了调。他抬手捂住了自己的脸，John不知道他是不是在哭泣。

他急促地喘着气，觉得自己的理智也快要飞走了，他的心紧贴着Finch的心，在同一个胸腔里，如此热烈，如此亲密，再没有什么比这更近的了，再也没有什么能分开他们了。

“John——”Finch颤抖着揽过他的脖子，腿骨缠上他的腿，把自己往上送了送，他的髋骨和股骨磨蹭着骑士的，终于找到一个合适的位置嵌合进骑士的骨头里。John模糊地想了想他大概得卸下一条腿才能和他分开了——但是，有什么关系呢？如果此刻他们真的死在一起，亿万年后若人世不在，若大陆下沉，若地下城上升，直至这最深处的房间暴露在天光之下，他们也是如此深刻而彻底地纠缠在一起，凝固成化石，那样的永恒，也再美好不过了。

“Harold，”他蹭蹭Finch的脑袋，Finch真的在哽咽，他其实也快要哽咽了，太深太强的情感洪流淹没了他，他的眼前一阵一阵地发白，近似于高潮的闪光，只是他知道，有什么高潮能达到这样的深度呢？

“Harold，”他轻声地念着他的名字，他的主人的名字，他的爱人的名字。Finch紧紧搂着他的颈椎，卡得那样紧。

“你说有光之地则影之必至，如白日黑夜之约自创世起，终于灭世，可我们的记忆总是有限，也许几千年、几万年以后我会想不起来我活着时曾经见过的人，曾经做过的事，甚至不要那么久，几百年以后我就会忘记曾经有过圣殿，曾经有过这么一个圣光骑士。”

“但我不会忘记自己的名字，因为你会一直叫我的对不对？我也不会忘记你的。这样你就不用担心永恒的黑暗会把我们吞噬，因为哪怕我忘记了一切，Harold Finch这个和我的名字不一样的名字，就足以让我分辨光和影，就像分辨白天和黑夜。”

“所以不会无意义的，人间也好，黑暗也好，Harold，只要你还记得我的名字，我就活着。我活着，你也就活着。这样一想，永恒也并不漫长，世界也并不大，刚刚好够我陪你渡完一生。”

在他怀里，Finch终于微微地点头，微微倾低下颚。John觉得，那是个漂亮的微笑。

 

 

Eternal is darker than shadow, love is warmer than death.

永恒暗于阴影，爱暖于死亡。

 

-end-

 

附赠一个muchakucha姑娘的事后小剧场：

“那么现在是个什么情况？哈罗德？”

“……现在的情况有些复杂，约翰。”

“我感觉还蛮好的，除了有点行动不便。”

“我感觉有点糟糕，不，非常糟糕。简单的来说，我们卡住了。”

“哇哦，我困住你了是吗？就像你困住了我？”

“现在不是说这个的时候，里瑟先生。”

“我们这算是……合体了么？我敢肯定从古至今没有哪两个人像我们此时这般如此紧密的结合过，你觉得在这种状态下对我如此冷漠真的合理吗？”

“……我本来决定拆了我一两根肋骨放你出来的，现在看来……还是拆你的吧。”

“随便，反正我本来就是你的，你爱怎么拆怎么拆。”

“你能不能合作一点？约翰？我的理智慢慢回来了，我开始认识到同意配合你的无理要求是个愚蠢的决定。”

“但你已经同意配合我了，巫妖从不食言。”

“我并没有食言，所以我们现在才陷入了如此困境不是吗？”

“我并不觉得我陷入了困境，哈罗德，我是陷入了你。”

“闭嘴，约翰。”

“哈罗德，我觉得我开始喜欢上你这个版本了……”

“啥？”

“骷髅也就这个优点了，你看上去总像是很开心的样子。”

“……”

“……你在干嘛？喂？！哈罗德？！”

“放心，等下我会给你接回去的。”

“等等啊喂……？！”

“别乱动！约翰！别碰那里！”

“啊啊啊啊…………哎？！”

“……………………”

“……对不起，你等下可以接回去的是吗？”

“你介意我把你整个拆开吗？里瑟先生。”

“我可以说我介意吗？”

“不可以。”


End file.
